Harry Potter and the Phoenix Division
by billdog718
Summary: A new threat rises in the Wizarding World and Harry Potter is tasked to head up a new elite covert ops unit, Phoenix Division. They must overcome their differences to fight the forces of Mr. Shadow and his followers. Old friends and new combat an evil even more devastating than Lord Voldemort. A sequel to Ghost of You by Blacktag189.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by J.K. Rowling. I am not making any profit on this story. I'm doing this for fun and to expand my own creativity. I do have some original characters that are in the story. Thanks Jo for making a incredible world for us to enjoy and play in!

I want to start off by saying thank you to everyone who has found my story and hope you enjoy it. I first want to thank blacktag189 for helping me with my story and being my Beta. This is a sequel of sorts to her story Ghost of You, here's the link to that story:  s/5503587/1/Ghost-of-You

It's important to read that story first before you read mine. It will make a lot more sense with references and characters. Her story takes place right after The Battle of Hogwarts and it is a great romance that's entirely from Ginny's point of view. My story is an action, adventure with a lot of humor and pop culture references. I also want to thank Entropist for his input and want to give you a link to his author page. His Hogwarts series is amazing and I highly recommend it. You want to start with Harry Potter and Seal of Chaos and then move to Hogwarts is his link: u/1549815/entropist

Also I will link some music and songs that I think will complement the story. When I write I think in terms of films so the music is what I'm listening to at the time. Here's the first link it's from TMNT 2 Out of the Shadows and I like the music and thought it would be a good theme for the Phoenix Division:  watch?v=-Lv-TKywVhw.

For the links you may need to copy and paste to your browser if it won't let you click the link.

The second Wizarding War is over , the majority of Voldemort's followers have been locked up in Azkaban. There are still some devout hidden followers who want nothing more than to continue what he started. They set a plan into motion to do just that. The only thing that stands in their way is the Boy Who Lived and his Phoenix Division, a secret covert ops unit of Aurors that reports directly to Minister for Magic. Not only will they have to overcome the building evil that lurks in the shadows but also overcome their differences to save the Wizarding World.

 **-Prologue-**

Black. Black was his preferred colour. Boots, pants, shirt, his cloak, all were

black. Only the lining of his cloak varied. In the dark of night, dark green also appeared

black. He wore the hood of his cloak up, covering long stringy black hair pulled back in

a low ponytail. Also hidden was something he'd rather not. A jagged scar ran from his

left brow to his chin. His memento from the Battle of Hogwarts was too distinctive;

made him easy to identify. He wore a glove on his left hand. But not the right; he liked

the feel of the ebony stained wood of his wand on his skin when he used it. If one looked

closely they would see the smallest finger of his left hand was missing; a poignant

reminder of the price for failure. It all somehow made him seem more than his rather

average build would have indicated.

He was more. More than the rich pretty boys like Malfoy, Nott and Lestrange.

that had inhabited the Dark Lord's inner circle. His manners had never matched theirs.

His vault hadn't held enough gold. His blood, seven generations pure, had not elevated

him to where his talents should have. He'd been a lowly Snatcher… But they were all

gone now; dead or imprisoned. He was not. He was one of the few to remain free. That,

right there, was evidence enough as to just who should have inhabited the vaunted inner

circle… But no matter; the Dark Lord had paid for his folly. A new Master had risen.

Now he served Shadow… And, he was expected.

With a twist and a sharp crack he apparated away, reappearing in dimly lit foyer. There

was no-one to greet him. There never was. But that was fine. He knew where to go.

Less than a minute later he stepped into the audience chamber. He pushed his hood back,

crossed to the center of the room and knelt. He waited silently. Shadow would address

him when he wished.

"Bane."

As always, the thin, wispy, voice sent a shiver down Bane's spine. "My Lord."

"Were you followed?"

"I apparated four times before coming. I detected no-one."

"Good." Out of the corner of his eye Bane Florint finally detected just where his master had

positioned himself. The man was a Shadow within them. All that was really visible were

his dimly glowing yellow eyes. It was why Bane had christened him that way. He had to

call him something; the man, if he was indeed a man, had never given a name.

"I trust your presence means the items I desire have been divested of their previous…

Curators?"

Bane suppressed his reaction. He'd enjoyed divesting his master's desired objects from

their previous owners. Though the Muggles' ignorance suggested they had not known what had happened before they were taken. It didn't matter now though. They would soon know what was to be done and then it would be too late.

"I have collected the items, my Lord. They are safely hidden till you have need of them.

Only I know their location."

Shadow's eyes flashed menacingly.

"My destiny unfolds. And the ministry will be powerless to stop me. Soon I shall have the power that was taken from me and then I will have my revenge ."

"It will be glorious, my Lord," Bane answered. And it would be. Shadow and his few

chosen ones, himself included, we rule over wizard and muggle alike. It was a day, that

Bane's opinion, could not arrive quickly enough.

"Let's start our little game, shall we Mr. Florint?" Mr. Shadow asked.

Just out of earshot Collette Badeau waited by the entrance to the warehouse. She was not entirely sure why a Muggle warehouse was in the middle of a Auror investigation, but, her supervisor Gawain Robards had handed the French National the assignment personally. He seemed frustrated when he handed it to her and explained that it had come directly from Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"This is priority number one," he had whispered. "Unfortunately it's a one person job, so no need to bring your partner in on this. It's just a simple snooping job. We need to find out what is so important about this warehouse. I want you to observe and if anything looks out of the ordinary contact me then proceed inside with caution. If you haven't seen anything suspicious after three hours please contact me with further instructions."

"Yes zir," Collette responded.

She had watched the warehouse for the better part of a day with nothing to report. There was not one person that went in or left the warehouse. A rather boring assignment she thought. She was about to send in a patronus to Robards to report and see if he wanted her to inspect inside even though there was nothing out of the ordinary, when she spotted a tall black haired man wearing a dark green cloak go inside. She silently followed. Collette pulled out her wand and checked to see if there were any protection wards surrounding the warehouse. When she detected that none were put up she proceeded to enter the building.

At first everything seemed copacetic, just some crates and boxes everywhere. She proceeded to venture further in unaware she had already tripped a silent alarm that was wired to the entrance. The alert flashed on Bane's phone and he immediately pulled his wand from his dark green cloak. He saw her, a dark haired witch in blue robes, completely unaware of him watching her.

' _It's a shame she is so beautiful,_ ' he thought as he licked his lips. ' _It really was_.' He did have a sickness for a pretty face, but he knew what needed to be done.

She barely had a moment to react when she heard the curse and saw the green flash out of the corner of her eye.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt was rubbing his temples trying to relieve the tension in his head. He was working late as usual. He was going over security reports that were sent from the Muggle Prime Minister's office. Any reports that are sent usually have some unforeseen or unexplained occurrences. That usually means there's magic involved.

'There's been more of these reports that have come across my desk then I would like,' he thought. Before he could go through anymore reports there was a knock at his door.

"Come in…. Ah hello Gawain," Kingsley smiled at the Auror department head. Gawain Robards was tall with greying hair and beard. He was in his early fifties. He wore his usual dark green Auror robes and a bowler hat. Kingsley stood and shook Robards hand.

"Minister, I have some regretful news to report." Robards replied as he handed Kingsley the parchment. Kingsley read the report and sighed. He just stared at the parchment without looking up and asked. "Have you informed her husband and family yet?"

Gawain just stared at the Minister and shook his head. "I thought it would mean more if it came from you, sir, since she was one of our best." Kingsley nodded in agreement. He hated this part of the job. He usually would leave this sort of thing to Robards, but this was a special circumstance.

"This is bad Gawain, more and more of these strange occurrences happening in the Muggle and Wizarding world that are too close to each other. And to have lost... "

Kingsley's voice broke off as has he stood up and put his hands behind his back.

"I think it's time Gawain." Kingsley turned to look out into the Atrium and let out a deep breath.

"Time, sir?" Gawain asked, knowing full and well what the Minister was talking about.

"If you could just give my people more time to find the ones responsible." Gawain protested.

Kingsley turned around and just stared at Robards. Robards face was pleading with the Minister.

"No Gawain, we need to do something that these people won't see coming, and I know the perfect person to head this operation up."

He slowly turned to look out of his office window again to the organized chaos of the main atrium of the Ministry.

Kingsley turned around to face Robards again, his face grave, and lowley intoned

"It's time to initiate the Phoenix Protocol."

 **Harry Potter and the Phoenix Division**


	2. Chapter 1-Holiday Interrupted

**Chapter 1-Holiday Interrupted**

March 2000 - 2 days later

The Burrow on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England. Always a place of warmth and love. Sunday night family dinners a tradition that stood the test of time through wars, heartache, and finally celebration of family.

"So there was Ron trying to clean up the creepy crawlies that someone had knocked off the shelves and screaming like a girl when the spiders were jumping on him!" George said laughing.

"I believe some of them even got down your pants, eh Ron?"

"Sod off George!" Ron retorted. "It was probably you who knock over the shelf you git!"

The entire dinner table erupted with laughter with George, even Ron started laughing after the red disappeared from his face. Hermione squeezed his hand in support and tried to stifle her laughter.

George was holding his sides as he laughed .,George was accompanied by his fiancee Angelina Johnson. Angelina had really become a vital part of George's life after the first year dealing with the loss of Fred. George, Angelina, and Ron have made Weasley Wizard Wheezes into a thriving business once again. But, surprisingly, their Owl order business was even more profitable than the two shops combined, they have been doing so well they were able to hire more workers and even promoted two of their most senior employees to manage each location. It gave Ron and George extra time to create new products. It also gave them more time to enjoy life.

Hermione was offered many jobs when she finished her 7th year at Hogwarts. She accepted a position with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She was able to bring full citizenship to werewolves and vampires who were victims of circumstance in just her first year. That wasn't the only exciting thing to happen to Hermione this year. Ron had asked her to marry him and she enthusiastically said yes! Her and her parents relationship had grown stronger over the course of the year and all the tension had seemed to evaporate after they had returned from Australia.

Bill and Fleur's eyes fell onto their one year old Victoria who was currently sitting on her grandfather's lap, and from the look on his face he wasn't giving her up anytime soon. Victoria was the apple of her father's eye. She may look like Fleur but she had that Weasley temper and spirit. She was also very attached to her grandfather and he to her. It seemed the eldest Weasley child had everything he ever wanted. Not only had his wife given him a beautiful daughter, Bill had also been promoted to department head of the curse breakers at Gringotts. Ginny broke up the lull in the conversation.

"It's a shame Audrey couldn't make it Perce." Ginny said before she took a drink of butterbeer.

"Yeah, she had to catch up on some work before our department's meeting at the Ministry tomorrow. " Percy smiled.

Percy had been trying to get Audrey to go out with him for months before he finally wore her down and she agreed to a date. They hit it off right away and had been together for the better part of three months now. Both working for the Department of Magical Transportation had it's advantages. There was still a lot of cleanup being done after the war and trying to replenish the Ministry after so many good people who perished in the war, with younger inexperienced wizards and witches to fill those vacant positions has been a long tiresome process.

"Well, Harry and I think the world of her Percy, she is good for you," Ginny exclaimed. Harry just nodded in agreement.

Harry just stared at Ginny and just thanked Merlin that they were together. It had been a long year for them and Harry was relieved to be at the beginning of a well deserved and long overdue holiday. He had timed his holiday to start the day Ginny arrived home, defeated in the semi-finals after her first season as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. It would only be for two months before Ginny's training would start again but he would take it.

He and Collette Badeau had put away more and more former Death Eaters than anyone in their department. Plus Harry only had one visit to St. Mungo's during the year when he was knocked unconscious battling a rogue mountain troll who got lost and ventured into a small village in northern England. Being Harry only one visit to the hospital was a miracle in itself.

"Ginny, zis zo great 'aving you 'ome, finally." Fleur exclaimed. " I know 'Arry does as well" Fleur said with a smirk on her face.

Just before Ginny could answer an owl flew into the kitchen and dropped four envelopes in front of Harry, Hermione, Percy, and Arthur. Harry grabbed his letter and opened the seal of the Minister for Magic. As he read it, his brow furled slightly as Ginny peaked over his shoulder.

 _Harry James Potter,_

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

 _You have been requested to meet with the Minister for Magic tomorrow morning the 18th of March at 0700. The meeting will be held in meeting room #4. Please be on time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Romilda Vane_

 _Office of the Minister for Magic_

"It's from the Ministry, we've been called in for an emergency meeting with Kingsley," said Harry.

"When, and why you Hermione? You're a lawyer." asked Ron. Hermione shot Ron a look that quieted him quickly.

"Bloody Hell, tomorrow," Ginny said in frustration as she banged her hand on the table.

"Ginevra! Language!" Molly yelled at her daughter.

"Sorry, Mum, but Harry is supposed to be on holiday and I just got home yesterday! We are going to the Badeau's chateau in France," she complained as she rubbed her hand.

Harry reached for her hand and started to massage it as he looked at her apologetically,

"Hopefully it's a short meeting?"

Harry chuckled and looked at the freckled frown on his Ginny's face.

"Not funny Potter!"

Ginny snatched her hand back and stood up from the table and stormed out to the backyard.

"Ginny!" Molly yelled after her.

"Oh, ya done it now mate," Ron laughed.

"Go after her Harry." Hermione said sternly.

Harry sighed and stood up from the table and gave Molly a reassuring look, squeezed her shoulder, and walked out the back door to the yard and saw Ginny standing in the dark looking up at the stars. Ginny was looking forward to this trip for the past 3 months, it was just going to be her and Harry alone for two weeks in the south of France by the sea. She couldn't wait to show Harry her new bikini she purchased for the trip. She didn't plan on wearing much else either. ' _Will nothing ever go as planned,'_ Ginny thought. Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and took in the flower scent of her hair. She wrapped her arms around his and leaned backed into Harry. He started to rock her from side to side as if they were moving to music.

"I'm sorry Gin. I..." Harry sighed.

"It's not like you planned it Harry, I just missed you and wanted us to have a proper holiday for once, it just feels like fate likes to mess us about." sighed Ginny.

"Well, listen luv, I'll go to this meeting and what ever it is I'll tell Kingsley it will have to wait." Harry said.

Ginny just nodded and thought to herself, ' _OK Potter I'll hold you to it_.' Knowing full well that Harry's devotion to duty was too strong to turn down an opportunity to help someone _._ It was one of the things she loved about Harry, but sometimes it became a hindrance. 

"Let's go home Gin, so we can properly celebrate the end of your first season." Harry said as his emerald eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

"You're on Potter," Ginny smiled as she squeezed his hand. They went back inside to say their goodbyes to everyone.

"Well I see ya managed to talk her down off the ledge, Potter!" George scoffed as Angelina smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ger'off Angelina. I'm just taking the mickey out of Harry." George laughed.

"Excuse my immature fiance Harry, he sometimes doesn't think before he speaks."

George put an arm around Angelina. "I always think before I speak, then I figure that's ruddy boring and say something else." George winked at the couple.

"It's alright Angelina, my brother is a bit thick" Ginny said and winked back at her brother.

"Touche Gin-Gin"

"Alright I think it's time we leave, Harry has an early meeting in the morning and he needs his rest." Ginny addressed everyone.

"Yea our little sister needs to tuck in Harry, it seems." Bill said to George. Ron's face went red and George chuckled. Ron sprayed his butterbeer all over Percy. "Ronald!" Percy yelled as he grabbed a towel.

"William leave 'em alone." Fleur said. "Also your daughter is 'ere." Fleur stood up and put her arms around Harry and Ginny. "We know perfectly well it's 'arry who tucks in Ginny,"

George almost fell out of his chair. As the rest of the table laughed. Molly had the biggest reaction as she was almost hyperventilating from laughing so hard.

"Now now Weasley's," Arthur finally spoke up as he bounced baby Victoria on his knee. "Leave them alone and let them say their goodbyes so they can tuck each other in!" Arthur's eyes twinkle as he began to laugh.

"Daddy!" Ginny screamed and then began laughing.

"And on that note we must be off!" Harry said while trying to remove the red from his face. After they said their goodbyes they walked to the edge of the protection wards of the Burrow.

"Come on Gin, I need you to tuck me in!" Harry said with a naughty grin. He grabbed Ginny around the waist and with the uncomfortable pull behind the navel they were off with a resounding ' _POP'_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Harry groaned at his wake up charm. Ginny's right arm was around his waist and her right leg was draped over his legs. He tried to slip slowly out from under her without waking her up. He had almost made it out of his grey sheeted bed before she started to stir.

"Nooooo," Ginny groaned.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart, it's early." Harry whispered to her.

"Haaarrry, do you really have to go?" Ginny said as she batted her eyes and removed the comforter to reveal that she was still naked from the night before The only thing she was wearing was Harry's mother's necklace. Which strategically was hanging in between her breasts. She always knew his weakness.

"Damn you Weasley, you don't fight fair!" Harry gulped as Ginny snickered.

"Look hopefully this meeting won't take to long and we can pick up where we started last night." Harry said while his eyes were concentrating somewhere else.

"Hey my eyes are up here you prat!" Ginny laughed.

Harry chuckled and then he grabbed his outfit from the closet and started to dress, and sat down on the bed to put on his boots. Ginny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck.

"You're lucky you're cute Potter, otherwise I'd be long gone," Ginny joked.

Harry turned to look at her flashed her his green eyes and just smirked.

"I think it's my bum that you like," Harry said with a laugh. Ginny smiled and giggled while she pinch his rear.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you," Harry said has he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She responded with a more passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry had to pull away before it got to heated.

"I love you too, Harry," she responded slightly out of breath and a little disappointed . Harry grabbed and put on his Auror robes and opened the door to the hallway.

Harry left the room and walked to the living room where Hermione sat on the couch drinking a cup of tea. Hermione and Ron arrived at the flat at 3 Tower Street after Harry and Ginny had come home. Harry had already put up the silencing charms in Ginny and his bedroom so they didn't even bother to check in on them.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yea. What, Ron didn't get up with you?" Harry joked.

"Erm, no," Hermione retorted.

Both knowing Ron wouldn't get up until the last possible second to get ready to go the shop. Hermione walked to the kitchen and placed her teacup in the sink and grabbed her grey robe. Harry walked to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and with a flash of green they went spinning off to the Ministry of Magic.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Floo to the atrium of the Ministry. There was a lot of commotion this time of the morning, with many a witch and wizard reporting for work, fireplace Floo's alive with green flames, and the distinctive pop of people disapparating into the ministry.

"So Harry I was going to get your opinion last night on why I was called into this meeting, but you were busy," Hermione snickered while her face turned red.

"Yeah, well it was a long year for Ginny and I." Harry said.

"I know." Hermione pulled her robes tighter and tried to keep step around the crowds of people.

"I'm sorry that the first day you have with her you get called into a meeting."

Harry just shrugged and smiled.

"What was Ron opinion on the matter?"

"Well you know Ron, he just wanted to know why they wanted his best friend and fiance in a secret meeting, then he fell asleep," Hermione smirked.

As they made their way to the fourth floor lifts Hermione spotted Mr. Weasley and yanked on Harry's sleeve to slow him down.

Arthur caught up to the two of them with a smile, Percy following closely behind,

"Morning Harry, Hermione."

"Morning Mr. Weasley, Percy," Harry answered.

"Mr. Weasley do you know what this meeting is about," asked Hermione.

"I think it's about time you called me Arthur or dad young lady." He replied with that signature Weasley twinkle in his eye.

Hermione face went red and she said, "Yes, Mr. Weas...erm, Arthur."

Arthur tried to hide his chuckled. "I'm not sure why Kingsley called us in, but it must be important if we needed to be here before the work day starts."

The speculative conversation stopped as they entered the elevator and once arriving at the fourth floor Harry led the way to Kingsley's office and knocked.


	3. Chapter 2-Phoenix Protocol

**Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Blacktag189! If you haven't already please read her story Ghost of You. This is in the same canon as her story. Also check out her new story based on the Conspiracy of You series. Also to Entropist for his support and please read his Hogwarts series.**

 **Extreme Ways-Moby**

 **Extreme ways are back again**

 **Extreme places I didn't know**

 **I broke everything new again**

 **Everything that I'd owned**

 **I threw it out the windows, came along**

 **Extreme ways I know move apart**

 **The colors of my sea**

 **Perfect color me**

 **Chapter 2- Phoenix Protocol**

Harry, Hermione, Percy, and Arthur entered the meeting room. The meeting room was average sized. The walls were adorned with paintings of past Aurors. Most of them were still asleep in their portraits. The far left wall had a fireplace that was not in use at the moment. A rectangular table was in the middle of the room that took up much of the room. The walls were painted in calming light blue and the floor was hardwood.

"Ah, come in and sit down, please." Kingsley spoke as he stood up from his chair.

Kingsley was also joined by Gawain Robards and another man that no one recognized. The stranger wore an expensive three piece suit that was out of place for the Wizarding world. He was a older gentleman with balding hair. Harry sat down across from the three men at the table. The rest of his party sat down next to Harry and they all eyed the stranger curiously.

"I want to thank you all for coming, especially you Harry. I apologize about calling you in while you're on holiday but I felt this could not wait." Kingsley said.

"I hope Ginny will not try to hex me the next time I see her, Harry," Kingsley chuckled.

"No worries, sir, I think I have more to fear from her then you," Harry said with a smile.

Kingsley then turned and looked at Hermione."Let me congratulate you on your recent engagement to Ron. Arthur you must be happy?"

"Yes, Molly and I have always thought of Hermione as part of the family, but now it's official." Arthur said with his eyes shining with pride as he looked over at Hermione.

"Yes, thank you, Minister" Hermione answered. "Ron and I...

"Minister, with all the pleasantries over with we should begin." Robards said cutting off Hermione curtly.

"Yes, first and foremost this meeting is highly classified and nothing we discuss will leave this room. Now, there will be elements that you can discuss with family, but I will let you know what that will be." Kingsley said as he pulled out his wand and performed a silencing spell on the room as well as the paintings.

"Over the past year we have received an increase of intelligence reports from the British Muggle government of highly unusual and unexplained occurrences going on in the country. Usually when we receive these reports that there is magic involved. Most of these occurrences involve a theft of Muggle explosives or weapons of some kind." Kingsley stated as he walked over to the fireplace and raised his right hand to gesture at the stranger. His other hand picked off a piece of lint off his robes.

"Everyone at this time I would like to introduce you to Richard Dearlove. Mr. Dearlove is the director of MI6 the Muggles secret service branch of the government." Kingsley said as he gestured to the Muggle director. "Mr. Dearlove this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley, and Arthur Weasley."

"Good morning," Dearlove spoke as he stood up with a strain. He was a older gentleman in his mid 70's. His hair was salt and pepper colored and fraying some at the top. Hr looked distinguished and imposing all at the same time. He had a sternness that came with the job. "I along with the Prime Minister Blair are the only two contacts that your kind have with our government. We are highly distressed to see that a magical person is responsible for these thefts."

"What has been stolen Mr. Dearlove?" Percy asked the director.

"Most of it has been a portion of the government's supply of PE-4 plastic explosives. There have also been theft of some surface to air missiles and launchers." Dearlove said, and then took a deep breath. He noticed the confusion on Arthur and Percy's face. "These are weapons used by our military, missiles are projectile weapons that explode and cause destruction on impact. Plastic explosives are used to destroy obstacles or to create damage. They are planted and then armed with a timer to explode at a specific time.

"Blimey!" Arthur responded as he shook his head in disbelief. Percy just looked at Dearlove.

"Now, what I am about to tell you is highly sensitive and I went on record with the Prime Minister that I was against what I am about to divulge to you. I was ordered to tell you so here is the situation." Dearlove paused, clearly annoyed but a hint of worry was breaking through his tough exterior. "Some of our stockpile of chemical weapons were taken as well. Mostly our weapons that contain VX poison nerve gas."

"What is VX poison, sir?" Arthur asked with a hint of fear.

"VX gas is simply a nerve agent that attacks the human central nervous system. It stops your nerves from sending and receiving messages to your brain, causing your muscles to spasm uncontrollably, it also causes your skin to congeal and eventually melt and your internal organs liquefy."

They all looked at the director with a horrified expression. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at Mr. Dearlove and asked. "Why in the bloody hell would you have something like that as a weapon?"

Mr. Dearlove sighed and look at Hermione and stated, "It is something that we are not proud of, we weaponized it, but we have never used it and its is something unregrettably that we wish we could just uninvent."

"Ok Mr. Dearlove," Harry broke in, shaking off the shock to get down to business. "How long have the weapons been missing?"

"About 3 days," Dearlove answered. Harry nodded and continued,

"What were the circumstances of the theft?"

"Our security cameras showed that one minute they were in our secure facility, and next about ten people in dark clothing suddenly appeared and then disappeared with the weapons. There were loud popping sounds when they appeared and disappeared." Dearlove replied.

"Apparition," all four said at the same time.

"That would take an awful amount of energy and magic to accomplish moving that much weight." Hermione said as she started going over the possibilities in her mind.

"Yes, that was our conclusion as well after speaking with Minister Kingsley. We do have a basic understanding of magic and what can and cannot be done." Dearlove replied.

"Sir, how many of these weapons have been stolen?" asked Percy.

"Three cases with four rockets in each case. So twelve active rockets in total." Dearlove said.

"Mr. Dearlove, am I to assume that weapons like these are supposed to be kept in a secure or even secret location?" Hermione asked.

"That's correct Ms. Granger. Shortly before the VX was stolen our secure database was hacked and the locations were exposed as well as the locations of our other weapon facilities. We have secured the network and those responsible have been apprehended. Unfortunately, none of the hackers remember breaking into the system." Dearlove explained.

"They were obviously victims of the confundus charm." Hermione responded.

"Yes, they are still in custody, but I doubt they would have any useful information. Even their base of operations was clean." Dearlove answered with frustration.

"What would be the fall out if one of these weapons was used," asked Harry.

"If one of these weapons was detonated into the atmosphere the fallout would be about 50 to 60 thousand casualties. There is also no chance of survival once exposed. You would have to inject a chemical called atropine directly into your heart within 15 seconds of exposure." Dearlove explained.

Shock and fear was spread across all their faces. After a few seconds Hermione asked.

"Minister, do we know if our shield charms would be effective at all."

"We have not been able to test it yet." Kingsley answered.

"Our kind have tracking charms to locate and retrieve missing items, do your weapons have anything like that?" Arthur asked as he shifted in his seat.

"Yes, each case has a GPS tracker on them, the plastic explosives and the launchers do not. Unfortunately, the GPS trackers were disabled, probably by magic." Dearlove sighed.

"All we know is that the last known transponder on the cases were at a warehouse near the ports in London."

"I'm assuming you sent a team in to investigate?" Harry asked.

"We sent one Auror to the warehouse, we didn't want to attract to much attention in case they tried to escape. Unfortunately, the weapons were gone." Kingsley sighed.

Dearlove started to gather his belongings and addressed them. "I will take my leave now, I will have my liaison report to your office later this afternoon, Minister."

Kingsley walked over and shook the MI6 director's hand and nodded.

"I will leave this nasty business to you then, after all it was your kind that's responsible…." He gave a stern look to Kingsley and exited the room.

Kingsley looked at everyone and pulled out his wand and conjured cups full of tea for everyone.

"Let's get down to it then, shall we?"

"What do you want us to do, Kingsley?" Harry asked as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, first things first, Arthur?" he looked directly at Arthur as he spoke. "I'm promoting you to Senior Undersecretary of Muggle Government Cooperation, it is a new position but also you will be the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and 2nd in line of succession."

Arthur gasped. "Kingsley, I can't believe it...I..ah...erm…" Arthur cleared his throat, and blinked. "I'm honored!"

"Its much deserved, my friend." Kingsley said as he stepped to Arthur to shake his hand.

Arthur stood up and met him instead of shaking his hand he embraced him with a hug.

"Ha, Arthur!" Kingsley laughed.

Harry, Hermione, and Percy stood up to hug him as well.

"Congratulations Dad, I can think of no one more deserving for the job!" Percy exclaimed.

"Mr. Weasley, I am so happy for you, congratulations." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"I can help with any research or advice you may need, Arthur of course I will have to re-read some books on the Muggle government." Hermione said while her mind was already contemplating what books she would need.

"Congratulations, Mr. Undersecretary." Gawain Robards said stiffly and shook Arthur's hand. He didn't approve of the lack of protocol between Kingsley and Arthur, but he chose to ignore it.

"On to the next order of business. Percy as you are aware, my Chief of Staff, Reginald Weatherby, is retiring and I need to fill his position. I know as you were a part of Minister Fudge's administration and then Scrimgeour's."

Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Arthur notice and squeezed his son's shoulder.

"You worked as their personal assistant, and since I have Miss Vane I have decided to make you my Chief of Staff."

Percy just looked straight ahead shocked. He began to shake his head in disapproval.

"Sir, my prior position is more than enough reason to disqualify myself from this position. I…"

Kingsley stopped him with a hand raised before he continued.

"Percy, despite your earlier beliefs and actions, you ended up doing the right thing. Not only joining your family and friends at the Battle at Hogwarts, but also doing what you could to keep Muggleborn and Half-Blood's safe from persecution. You are very knowledgeable and organized and I need your passion and expertise as my Chief of Staff."

Percy took a slow deep breath and stood up and spoke. "Then I humbly accept the position as your Chief of Staff, Minister."

Kingsley walked over and shook his hand, grinning, "It's Kingsley."

Robards tried to hide his disapproving look. Everyone came over to congratulate Percy.

"Well, looks like the Weasley's are going to be right in the thick of everything again." Arthur said after he hugged his son. Not sure if it was a blessing or not.

"Ok, now that promotions are out of the way, let us get down to reason I asked Harry and Hermione in." Kingsley grabbed a stack of parchment files that were on a desk behind the conference table and put them in front of Harry and Hermione.

"I want to talk to you about how I intend to deal with this problem." Kingsley said as he took his seat.

"I and Mr. Robards have, for some time, developed a plan to deal with special circumstances. Our kind can ill afford to have something like Grindelwald or Voldemort rise again. It destroys too many families and ruined the lives of too many good people."

For most of Harry's life he's been the chosen, the savior, a boy who missed out on having to be just a child with a mother and father he will never truly know, and Kingsley was about to ask for his help again. The Weasley's have as well sacrificed, they've been hunted, forced from their home into hiding, not knowing if their children were alive or dead when they had to go on the run to find the Horcruxes, and they lost their son Fred. He knew this was going to be a difficult decision for Harry and his family. Harry for his part never embraced the hero mantle, but he did embrace trying to fight for his friends and family, to keep them safe. Of course Harry wanted peace and would be the first to volunteer to be on the front line to protect those he loved, despite what it might cost him. Arthur, head of the Weasley household and a surrogate father to both Harry and Hermione would gladly lay down his life if it meant to protect his family. Kingsley looked at Harry and Arthur. He knew that Riddle had taken too much from both of them, but this had become too important not to use their assistance in this mission.

"We need a deterrent, a response team that will hit any problem head on. Secretive, specialized and dedicated to stopping evil from ruining our peace and tranquility." Kingsley stood, "So I've enacted the Phoenix Protocol." He put both of his hands lightly on the table and hunched over to look at Harry.

"This team would report directly to me and my staff. Harry, I would like you to lead what I have so aptly named the Phoenix Division." Kingsley said.

Harry blinked in disbelief. "Kingsley, surely someone is more qualified than I am? Collette, for example, would be a better choice."

Kingsley sighed and look down at the table and then back at Harry "I'm am sad to say Collette is no longer with us."

Harry stared at Kingsley intensely, "She went home to France?" Harry looked confused because he knew that Colette would have said something to that effect, unless...

"No, Harry, I'm afraid she was killed yesterday afternoon at the very warehouse that was the last known location of the VX rockets, she was the Auror we sent in." Kingsley sighed forcing himself to look Harry in the eyes. Harry shot up from his seat, causing a stack of files to fall over on the floor.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

"She was hit with a killing curse at the warehouse, she was surveying when we can only assume she was discovered inside." Robards said.

Harry immediately started pacing back and forth. "With all due respect, WHY THE FUCK WAS SHE ALONE?" Harry asked angrily staring emerald daggers at both Kingsley and Robards.

Robards stood up. "If you're going to be so blantely…."

Kingsley cut him off.

"It was a simple surveillance job, Harry, and she followed procedures even sending a patronus to report that she saw someone head inside and she followed to investigate. Her wand showed she tested for protection charms and hexes but there were none to be found. She apparently tripped a Muggle silent alarm that was wired to the door." Kingsley replied.

Harry just stared in disbelief. He was fighting back tears. Collette and her husband have grown quite close to Ginny and himself. She was the one person who made them truly understand their relationship and their love for each other and he would always be grateful to her. Not only that they were friends and partners. She personally took it upon herself to mentor Harry into being a better Auror, a better leader, and a better man.

" _On n'aime que ce qu'on ne possède pas tout entier,_ " was all Harry could manage.

"Potter?" Robards asked.

Hermione, Arthur, and Percy looked at Harry as he quickly wiped an errant tear that had rolled down the left side of his face. They knew how important that phrase was to him and Ginny.

"Its French, sir, it means we love what we do not wholly possess." Hermione answered for Harry.

"It's personal," was all Harry said.

Harry looked at Kingsley and Robards with intensity and simply said,

"I'll do it. Whatever I have to do to stop these bastards from hurting anyone else."


	4. Chapter 3-Emotional Response

**Disclaimer- Just a shout out to Entropist and his stories. Start with Harry Potter and the Seal of Chaos and then Hogwarts: The Warlocks of Atlantis and then Staff of Merlin. Also a big shout out to Blacktag189 my Beta and the one who keeps me afloat with this story. I may sound like a broken record but I'm using the same canon she set up in her story Ghost of You. Please read it, it's a great story.**

 **Warning-End of Chapter is pretty dark.**

 **Chapter 3-Emotional Response**

"Before I go any further there is the question of what can and cannot can be discussed outside of this office." Kingsley said. "Obviously, Harry, just like with your prior position, you cannot divulge specific mission details with anyone besides your team, Robards, myself and my staff. I have also briefed Flora Skystrict of the Magical Law Department." Kingsley picked up the files that were knocked on the floor by Harry.

"You can divulge that you have a new position and that it is secret but you must present a list of people you wish to know. I probably already know, but I need the list none the less." Kingsley said with a smile. Kingsley set the files down in front of Harry.

"Harry, obviously, time is of the essence, so we need to move quickly, but we also need to be smart about this. You need to pick your team and we need you to train to work together in a short amount of time." Kingsley sat down and removed his hat setting it on the table.

"How much time do I have Kingsley?" Harry asked.

Kingsley turned and looked at Robards before answering, "We can give you a month."

Robards remained emotionless. Harry and Hermione looked shocked, they thought they were going to have less time.

"Doesn't that seem too long, Minister?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "They could use these weapons anytime now."

Kingsley glanced at Robards and then shifted his gaze over to the other four. "We do not currently have any leads. It's scary I know, but we have to carry on business as usual." Kingsley slowly rose to his feet again and looked at the fireplace, rubbing his chin. "The muggle government will continue to try and find the weapons in the meantime…."

"I have also assigned two teams of Aurors to monitor anything out of the ordinary. There hasn't been any Death Eater activity in the last 4 months, so it's probably a new faction or some old friends that we may have missed that were biding their time." Robards said as he stood, he straightened his robes and moved towards the door. "I have to go minister and prepare for the morning briefing, Potter you're excused since you are no longer under my department. Good morning to you all, Minister." Kingsley nodded and watched as Gawain Robards left the room. Kingsley turned and sat back down at the table.

"Robards isn't happy about this situation. He's a good man, but he's under the impression that I have lost confidence in him and the Auror's, which is false, but he believes it nonetheless." Kingsley rubbed his eyes and motioned to the files.

"Harry, I have put together some dossiers on some people who I believe should join your unit. Including yourself and Miss Granger I think six more members would be sufficient…"

"You want me to join Minister? I'm not qualified or trained." Hermione stood up and asked.

"Yes, Hermione, I believe you're more than qualified, you are a very talented witch and you were a founder of the original DA, plus you fought side by side with Harry. I'm sure Harry would also appreciate your dedication to research." Kingsley chuckled. "I will also contact Mrs. Skystrict to inform her you are being transferred to the Division. She will hate to lose such a valuable witch, but she will support my decision wholeheartedly."

"Yes sir, I of course will start right away". Hermione said as she grabbed the stack of files that were hers and Harry's, pulled out her wand and shrunk them down to place them in her bag.

"Now, two more orders of business left before I let you go, We need to establish a base of operations and also a place to train your team. I have asked Mr. Dearborn to provide a trainer to put you through what the Muggles call a two week boot camp." Kingsley said as he poured himself another cup of tea. "I do have a idea on a base of operations but, it may need some time to set up." Kingsley then looked at Harry.

"You want to use 12 Grimmauld Place." Harry said. "I haven't been back there since before the battle, but from what I hear it's in ruins."

"That it is Harry, but I can have it ready for use in a month. Not only was it the original headquarters for the Order, but it can provide adequate space for more training and strategizing, no one would suspect it since we would make it still look like it's in ruins. I know that you own the property so the Ministry can lease the property or buy it outright, it is entirely up to you." Kingsley stated.

"Well Kreacher will be happy, give him a purpose again I suppose." Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione winced. It's no secret what her feelings were on House-Elfs.

Kingsley looked at Harry reassuringly, then stood up to place a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You would still report to the Ministry every day but we would set up a special Floo to 12 Grimmauld Place. Now we just need to a place for your training…."

"I have a solution Kingsley." Arthur said as he stood up. "The Burrow, we have more than enough open space to set up whatever they need."

"Arthur that is brilliant, thank you!" Kingsley exclaimed as he shook Arthur's hand in a firm grasp.

"Plus, Molly would love cooking for everyone I would expect, the house being so empty lately." Arthur said with a chuckle.

"That settles it then, Harry you have two weeks to pick your team and then two weeks of intense training."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hermione said their farewells and made their way to the lifts, silently, deep in thought. Hermione paused and looked at Harry, she could tell he was lost in thought about the death of his mentor and friend. She grabbed his hand turned him to look at her, stopping before the lifts.

"Harry," she started and stopped, overcome with emotion. She blinked back tears and looked at him with sorrow. "I'm so sorry…'bout Collette….I know how much she meant to you and….Oh my! Ginny!, she doesn't know yet."

Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and took in a breath, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "She's going to take it hard...she loved Collette, they were very close. She told me when I was in the hospital unconscious during your seventh year, Colette and Francis were both there for her and she will never forget that." Hermione took Harry in a kind embrace. Then the lift opened and they separated and entered.

"Thanks Hermione." was all Harry could say. She nodded and gave him a warm smile.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As the lift opened on the 2nd floor, Harry saw Francis Badue talking to Harry's and Colette's section chief, Walden Abbott. They just finished their conversation when Harry and Hermione stepped out of the lift.

"Go on Harry, I'll meet you back in the atrium," Hermione said as she squeezed his elbow and then turned and walked away. Harry took in a deep breath, stopped to adjust his robes and forced himself to walk towards Francis.

"Francis?" Harry asked as he took the last dreadful steps towards Collette's grieving widow. He extended his hand forward while his gaze was focused on the floor. Francis ignored his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. Harry patted his back. Francis let go of Harry and looked at his young friend and smiled.

"Francis...I'm so sorry...I…" Harry stammered.

"Harry it's ok, it wasn't your fault." Francis said.

"But if only I was there, I could have…" Harry said trying to say anything to comfort his friend.

"Harry if you were there, then Mr. Abbott could be relaying sad news to Ginny as well." Francis sighed. Harry just looked at the floor and nodded his head slightly. Harry sometimes felt invincible, but when it came to family, and yes the Badeau's were family to him, Harry always had to fight to keep emotions in check.

Francis put both of his hands on Harry's shoulders and forced Harry to look at him. For the first time he came over to talk to Francis he could tell that his friend aged overnight. His eyes were bloodshot and tired, obviously from lack of sleep and grief. There was a deepened sadness in his face that shook Harry a little. He knew the love the Badeau's had for each other and zest for life that they both strived to incorporate everyday.

"Francis...what are you going to do now?" Harry asked with difficulty.

Francis gave him a slight smile "I'm going to take Collette home to her family's Chateau in Normandy. I will lay her to rest with her Mama and Papa in the family plot. The French Ministry wanted to have a state funeral and bury her in the French Wizarding cemetery in Paris, but I politely declined. She would prefer to be laid to rest next to her parents." He let go of Harry's shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"There will be a small service in three days and if you can manage it, I would appreciate you and Ginny attending." Francis said with an encouraging smile. "They are also going to have a small memorial this evening here at the ministry and her name will be added to the wall of heroes. I assume I will see you there?"

"Yes, I will be there tonight. Ginny and I will be there in France." Harry grasped Francis shoulder and looked at him, it was a struggle to keep his eyes fixed on his friends. Francis sensed Harry was trying to be strong for him and gave him a small smile. "Francis, whatever I can do for you."

"Thank you, Harry."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry met Hermione in the atrium cafe sitting at one of the tables. She was drinking a cup of tea and reading that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. 

_Famous Auror Collette Badeau Dead._

Her famous and warming smile splashed across the front page as she was carrying a small child to safety.

"I remember that mission." Harry said as he walked up to Hermione. Hermione jumped a little as she didn't hear Harry approach.

"How'd it go Harry? How is he holding up?" Hermione asked as she folded up the paper and stood up, throwing her cup away.

"He's putting on a brave face, but I've never seen him look so tired." He motioned to Hermione towards the Floo's. "I'm going to head back to the flat before the Prophet arrives, I've got to tell Ginny. I've got to tell Ginny everything."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPHHPHHPHPPHP

In a dark corner of The Three Broomsticks the predator observed his prey. He had been watching her for about an hour. He went over different scenarios in his sick twisted mind on how to proceed once he snatched his victim. He began to lick his lips when he saw her give a smile and laugh with her friends. Her companions were pretty as well, but there was something about this girl that made his hunger unbearable. He flashed a small grin when he heard her speak.

"Alright girls I've got to get my shopping done before my shift starts at the shop." Mandy Reynolds said to her friends. "If I'm late again I think the Weasley's will probably use me as a product tester."

Mandy was a very pleasant looking witch. She was a nineteen year old of average height, pretty face, curly black hair that came to her shoulders. She was a wearing a very flattering set of robes that complimented her figure. Her friends laughed as they said their goodbye's.

"We can meet up after your shift, if ya like?" Mandy's friend Roxanne offered.

"That would be nice, we're doing inventory and the Weasley's are going over the books today, so I may need a drink or five after work!" Mandy giggled and laid her portion of the bill on the table as she quickly walked out into Diagon Alley. She never noticed the dark figure in green and black robes follow her out. She didn't notice as the dark figure followed her toward Flourish and Blotts either. She hardly had time to react before she was pushed roughly to the ground in the small alley before the store and quickly felt the unsettling pull of being apparated.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Mandy didn't know where she was. All she knew was she was in dark, dingy room with peeling black wallpaper on the walls. She was shaking, tears streaming down her face, while she sat naked with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around around her legs on a dirty mattress. Her face was bloody and bruised, much like the rest of her body as she had been repeatedly violated. She was sobbing. Bane turned and sneered at the young witch.

"I wish you would stop that incessant noise!"

He then hit her again with the back of his hand. Her head snapped back and the back of her head hit the wall with a sickening crack. She tried to shake of the daze as she sat back up and cried.

"How...could you?" Mandy sobbed. She struggled to pick herself up off the bed and stand. Her body wouldn't cooperate. She lurched forward and fell face down on the floor. She was able to get back up on the bed. She spit a mixture of spittle and blood at her captor.

Bane Florint just laughed, "I like you, you have spirit, too bad I have to take my leave."

He stood up and started getting dressed. Mandy watched his every move, panicked. He pulled a wooden stool to him and sat down to put on his boots. When he was finished dressing, he grabbed her ripped clothes and put them in a pile. He grabbed her wand and broke it in half and threw it on the pile.

She gasped as she saw him break her wand. Her wand was oak and unicorn hair. Her memory of her wand choosing her at Ollivander's blended quickly with her school leaving ceremony from Hogwarts not even a year ago.

"Incendio!" Bane said as her clothes and wand fragments burned in flames.

"Now, my sweet morsel, I have to go. I have much to do and I'm afraid I have no further use for you. You tasted very sweet and I want to thank you for allowing me to take your virtue." He said with a smirk and then he licked his fingers, and then tied his long stringy hair back. "I believe, for a brief moment, you even moaned like a whore."

Mandy started to cry again and pleaded with her captor, "Please let me go, I won't say anything. You can obliviate me."

"I'm sorry my dear, but it's time to die!" Bane's eyes lit up with excitement. He was starting to get aroused again.

"No! Please! I want my Mum," Mandy cried as she tried to get off the bed. She raised her hands in front of her and sobbed, frantically looking around the room, "Mummy, Daddy, help me!"

Bane started to laugh evilly.

"Avada Kadavra!"

The last thing Mandy Reynolds saw in her short, tragic, life was green- then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4-In Memoriam

**Sorry for delay. Been on vacation and other life stuff. Once again thanks to my Beta Blacktag189. Please read Ghost of You from her. Its a prequel to my story and trust me it will make some references make sense. Also, to my friend Entropist. Thanks for letting me bounce some ideas off of and who agreed to make a cover for the story. He writes the wonderful Hogwarts series and I highly recommend you read that. Ok enough from me, Read on!**

 **P.S. Oh yea I don't own nutting' LOL**

 **CHAPTER 4 - In Memoriam**

The fireplace at 3 Tower Street flashed a brilliant green as Harry stepped out into the dining room. Ginny was at the dining room table nursing a cup of tea and reading the latest copy of Quidditch Quarterly. She looked up when she heard the fireplace flare up.

"Hey luv, I'm so glad…" Ginny trailed off as she looked up at Harry's face and saw the sadness in his eyes. "Harry? Harry? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Harry was gripping the back of one of the dining room chairs with a grim look on his face. But as soon as Ginny stood up to move toward him he tried to put on a brave face and smiled at her. He released the chair and moved out toward the living room, needing to put some space between them for what he was about to do. He leaned against one end of the couch and out of habit said,

"I'm fine….."

"Harry, you seemed to forget time and time again that I know when you're lying," Ginny said her arms crossed as she leaned on the other end of the couch. "Now...I want to know what happened?"

Harry looked at Ginny for a minute in silence before looking down at the couch. He found a stray piece of thread that had frayed and wrapped it around his finger before finally looking back up at Ginny. His eyes had gone a shade darker green,

"Ginny I have to tell you something and it's going to be hard to hear."

"Okay?" Ginny said as a wave of nervousness rolled through the pit of her stomach.

Harry reached over to grab both of Ginny's hands and led her over to sit down on the couch. Still holding her hands he took in a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Harry, whatever it is you can tell me." Ginny said with a nervous grimace. She gave his hands a little squeeze.

"It's Collette….she's been…." Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny gasped. Harry didn't have to continue. She let go of Harry's hands and covered her face. Ginny's body started to shake as she cried. She removed her hands from her tear stained face and looked into Harry's eyes.

"How…what….?"

Harry stood up and started to pace back and forth. He ran his hand through his dark hair before rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over at Ginny as she wiped at the tears and let out a long breath.

"Collette was investigating a warehouse in Muggle London by the ports. She was discovered and was hit with a Killing Curse." Harry managed through his teeth, trying to rein in his anger.

Ginny stood up and flung herself into Harry's arms, burying her face into his shoulder as he wrapped her closer.

"Have you talked to Francis?" Ginny asked as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Yes, and he's putting on a brave face, but he looked like he aged 10 years in 2 days, Gin." Harry said with sigh. "There having a memorial service tonight at the Ministry, and then he's taking Collette home to be laid to rest with her parents."

Ginny nodded and wiped her face with her sleeve. Harry kissed the top of her head.

"What time is the memorial?" Ginny asked.

"Seven o'clock in the Atrium. Kingsley is also going to announce your father and Percy's new positions."

Ginny looked up at Harry, confused, "What new positions?"

"Its supposed to be a surprise but, your Father was made Senior Undersecretary and Percy was made Kingsley Chief of Staff." Ginny was mixed on how to act, she was sad of course, but also happy for her family. "Sweetheart, was that the reason for the meeting?"

Harry took in another deep breath and looked into Ginny's brown eyes.

"Gin there's more I have to tell you…"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione decided to see Ron at the shop before she headed back home. She Flooed directly into George's upstairs flat. As she stepped out of the fireplace she looked around and sighed. There were boxes and clothes strewn over every surface.

"How does Angelina deal with all this?" She complained to no one before starting down the stairs to the shop floor.

"Hermione!" George shouted as he saw her on the stairwell. "So glad you're here! I've got a present for you."

George vaulted over the counter and ran up to meet her. He presented her with a necklace.

"Put it on Granger." George said smiling. He put his arms behind his back trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I don't think so George, you seem to forget I'm not thick, and I know you." Hermione said trying to push past George.

"Oh come on Hermione, please just take the gift." George said as he pouted and starting to pretend to cry. He then dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together as if he started to pray. "Please Hermione, it would be a honor for the greatest witch of our age to test one of your future brother in-law's little 'ole inventions."

"Oh all right!" Hermione said in a huff.

"Brilliant!" George said as he jumped up to his feet. He gave Hermione the necklace, and urged her to put it on. "Alright, let's see it then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and put the necklace on. As soon as she put it on she felt her ears start to grow longer, her mouth and nose started to grow outward and she felt fur growing on her face. George held up a mirror laughing hysterically. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her face had turned into a dog's face, specifically a poodle's. She immediately thought back to her traumatizing second year and the polyjuice fiasco. It had taken forever for the potion to wear off - but the worst had been the hairballs. Despite knowing it was just a prank she started to panic and instead of yelling out she sounded like a puppy that was whimpering. She then started to shift her weight from foot to foot.

"Hey Ron, you might need to take your fiance out for a walk!" George yelled across the shop as he doubled over in laughter.

"Bloody hell George!" Ron started to run across the shop floor to help Hermione. He had to skirt around a display of Skiving Snackboxes and then swerve out of the way of two small 1st years home on Easter break. Once he reached her he took the necklace off and Hermione changed back into herself.

"You alright then, Hermione?" Ron grabbed her to look her over.

"Ronald, please, your concern is appreciated, but I've been subject to worse pranks from George than this." Hermione smiled and kissed Ron on his cheek though mentally thanking Ron from saving her from having a panic attack. She then turned to George and smiled. "Since I proved to be a perfect test subject, I'm taking your business partner to lunch."

Ron's eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Fine by me, Mandy should be here any minute, unless she's late which wouldn't surprise me." George said with a grin. "At least I'll have a new test subject."

"Come on Ron we have much to discuss." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's arm and walked him to the door.

"Lead the way," Ron answered as his stomach grumbled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry…...seriously! I know how you feel like you have to do something, but you just...you just...AHHHH! You seriously drive me fucking mental with your so called obligations to save the bloody world!" Ginny fumed. "Why does this keep happening to us? Harry you didn't even talk to me first before you accepted. You know I hate it. I have accepted it, but this...this is more….danger…" Ginny could not finish her sentence because she started to cry again.

Harry took a step forward, reaching for her, "Ginny."

Ginny's face went from a mask of sorrow and tears to a bright red rage in a flash **.**

"Don't touch me right now, Harry James Potter! I will seriously hex the hell out of you," Ginny snapped and then turned to walk down the hall to their bedroom shutting the door behind her.

Harry walked to the door. He was cracking his knuckles on his left hand, while he used the other to knock. He took a deep breath. "Gin?" Harry began to shift his weight from one foot to the other. He placed his hand on the door and leaned closer till his forehead touched the wood.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I'm such a git, of course I should have discussed it with you first. I'm just so used to fighting my whole life. It's all I know how to do. I…" Harry sighed again. "I…" Harry lifted his head and walked to the living room and sat down on the couch to rest his head in his hands.

He then heard the door to the bedroom open up. Harry looked up and saw Ginny walked down the hallway with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She set it down next to her feet as she sat next to Harry.

"Gin?"

"Harry, please let me say what I need to say," Ginny pleaded as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I shouted, but you need to understand, I love you and I have always loved you. If anything ever happened to you I would...I don't know if I could deal with that. When I saw Hagrid carrying you from the Forbidden Forest and I thought you were dead, I…..then you come to find out you were actually dead. Then seeing Fred's lifeless body before that it was just too much." Harry just nodded and let her continue. "I just know I can't support you in this when you make these decisions without talking to me first. I need time to think. I'm gonna go to Mum and Dad's."

"Ginny….please…" Harry pleaded, but she just shook her head. Ginny stood up, walked to the fireplace and in a flash of green she was gone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Blimey Hermione! Are you serious?" Ron almost knocked over his butterbeer in shock. They were just finishing their lunch at The Leaky Cauldron. They were sitting in one of the private rooms in the back, the only ones despite there being four tables.

"I'm afraid so. The threat is real. I cannot believe the Muggle British government would possess weapons like these." Hermione shook her head and looked at him for long moment before staring down at the table.

"Hermione I want to help, I want to help you and Harry." Ron said as he took her hand and shook her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Ron, Kingsley was adamant that only Ministry officials could join the division. Plus, I could get in serious trouble telling you more than I should." She smiled at Ron and raised his hand to her lips and kissed the back of it.

Ron smiled at Hermione, picked up his bottle of butterbeer, pushed his empty plate away and asked. "How's Harry?"

"He's distraught of course, but you know Harry, he didn't hesitate to take on this assignment once he heard about Colette." Hermione said.

Ron was playing with the label on the bottle. He starting to tear it off the bottle from the top left corner, when Tom walked in to check on them.

"Ron, Hermione you lot need anything else?" Tom asked as he started to clear the table.

"No thanks, Tom. Just the check please." Ron answered. Tom smiled and pulled the check out, placed it on the table and walk out. Ron then looked at Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to offer to help him regardless what Kingsley says. Even if I have to join the Ministry." Ron said as he took a big swig to finish off his butterbeer. "What time is the memorial?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen when she heard the whoosh of the Floo in the sitting room. She threw down the rag she was using and walked into the room. "Arthur is that…..Oh what a surprise, Ginerva! What brings….Ginny?" Molly noticed the tears flowing from her brown eyes and the overnight bag she had with her.

"Ginny what happened? What's wrong?" Molly asked as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I don't want to talk about it Mum, I just want to go up to my room if that's ok?" Ginny said as she looked at the stairs to her bedroom.

"Of course dear, I'm here if you need to talk. I am meeting your father at the memorial around six. You're welcome to come with me."

"Thanks mum," Ginny said as she climbed the steps to her old room. Molly watched her only daughter until she he heard the door shut, shook her head and returned to the kitchen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHPHPHPPHP

The memorial brought a record number of ministry employees further highlighting how much Colette had meant personally and professionally to every life she touched. Harry arrived about 30 minutes before the service was supposed to start, trying as best he could to keep a brave face. The row he'd had with Ginny still wasn't resolved and it only added to the tension of this horrible day. The atrium was set up with two sections of seats. They were eight across and twelve down. There was a stage and podium set up in front of the water fountain that replaced the old statue that was present during the height of Voldemort's influence in the ministry. Harry was greeted with pats on the back or an occasional handshake. He wandered a bit until he saw Ron and Hermione arrive in their dress robes. He nodded and moved towards them.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Ron asked giving him a bracing hug.

"Holding up as well as can be expected." Harry replied.

"Almost didn't make it on time, one of our employees Mandy never showed up at the shop and I had to stay later than I planned to help with the afternoon rush." Ron remarked.

"She sick? I heard something was going around." Harry asked and turned to hug and kiss Hermione on the cheek. "Hermione how are you?"

"I don't know she didn't send an Owl or Floo call or anything." Ron answered.

"I'm fine Harry. Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked as she started to search the atrium.

"Erm...well Ginny and I didn't quite agree on my decision on my new position." Harry looked at Ron to see if he had talked to his sister.

"I've told Ron about the Phoenix Division, Harry." Hermione interjected.

"Right, how much do you know?" Harry directed his question at Ron. Ron gave a smirk as he ran his hand through his hair.

"She told me everything, and I wanted to say I'm here to help in anyway I can. Now what happened with my sister?"

Harry nodded, "We had a big row and she went to The Burrow. She was upset about Collette and she was really bloody upset about my new job. I understand I really do. I just don't know what else to do. She said she there were things she needed to think about." Harry said as he looked directly at Hermione. He shifted his weight waiting for her response. "I might even consider telling Kingsley…."

Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry, not believing what they were hearing at first. Harry noticed and shook his head. "I'm probably overthinking this whole situation. She wouldn't really leave me would she? We've gone through so much and come to far for me to cock it up."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then both walked forward to comfort Harry. "If anyone was worth it Harry, it's Ginny." Hermione said as she gave Harry a hug. Ron just nodded in agreement.

"Yea, mate. I know how stubborn us Weasley's can be, but I do know she does love you very much." Ron added.

"Alright let's go find a seat." Harry said as he urged them to follow him through the atrium.

As they shuffled through the crowd. They noticed some familiar faces. They were shocked when they saw Neville Longbottom walk towards them with Hannah Abbott. ' _Bloody hell_ ' Harry thought when he saw them. This was the last thing Harry wanted to deal with today.

"What you think that wanker wants? Wait, is he wearing Auror's robes?" Ron asked in a whisper to Harry.

"Yes, Neville joined as an Auror after he left Hogwarts. He has just finished his training, not sure who he is partnered with. Although, I heard he did rather well as a trainee, as he did with the DA." Harry said as he began to think of the last time he came across Neville at the Yule Ball. He regretted how it came to that. He had always been good friends with Neville in school, but when Neville confessed his feelings for Ginny and she didn't reciprocate and then he tried to kiss her - Harry snapped and beat the shit out of him. He and Ginny never talk about it now, but he was sure Ginny missed her friendship with Neville and if he was honest a part of Harry missed him as well.

As Neville walked up to Harry, Harry started to tense up and he immediately balled up both of his fists. Neville gave Harry a slight smile that Harry did not anticipate. Neville's hair was longer and he appeared slimmer with a more athletic physique. Most likely due to his training as an Auror. He did seem more confident in his stride. Hannah on the other hand looked like she wanted to run away then to face Harry. She hadn't seen Harry since their encounter in The Leaky Cauldron after Harry and Ginny found out she was the inside source for her cousin's stories.

"Harry."

"Neville."

"I'm sorry for what happened…..with Collette," Neville said then held out his hand.

Harry stared at his hand for what seem like an eternity before finally blinking and grabbed Neville's hand with a guttural sound sort of resembling 'thanks' before they both immediately let go.

Hannah spoke up, though her eyes barely left the floor, "I'm sorry for your loss also, Harry."

"Thank you, Hannah."

"Ron, Hermione how are you?" Neville asked as he looked at Hermione, trying to avoid Ron. His last encounter with Ron was a incident both of them would like to forget. Ron had knocked him into the display of love potions at the shop in Hogsmeade. What neither had anticipated was that having that much love potion seep into your skin makes you infatuated with the first person you see. Unfortunately the first person that he saw was Ron Weasley. It was a very stressful three days for Ron and Neville at the Hogsmeade shop.

"How is your cousin from Lumiere magazine?" Harry asked Hannah with a hint of sarcasm.

"I wouldn't know, we had a big row and a falling out after what happened." Hannah said still staring intently at the floor like she had never seen anything so fascinating.

Harry just shrugged and cleared his throat. "Well, we must find our seats." He brushed past Neville and Hannah. Hermione and Ron walked past them to catch up.

As Harry began to push past people to find his seat, he tried to be as inauspicious as possible, but as he as he was getting closer to the seating area he ran into veteran Auror John Dawlish.

"Hello, Harry," Dawlish said as he held out his hand to Harry.

"John, how are you?" Harry responded as he shook the veteran's hand. Dawlish sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I've been better, I have a new partner who is going to be the end of me. He's young, loud, mental, and to boot he's a bloody Yank." Dawlish said as he pointed to his partner who was across the room talking to three attractive young witches. Harry looked over at the young wizard dressed in black jeans, black T-shirt, boots, and a grey trench coat.

"So, that's the transfer - what's his name, MacKenzie?" Harry asked Dawlish.

"McFarlane, Gabriel McFarlane, and he's, as the American's say, a pain in the arse. He's good at what he does, which just makes me more angry. Robards has us on this new assignment trying to find some kind of Muggle weapons that have gone missing. Of course he can't tell us what these weapons can do. Just said they were some kind of mistletoe explosive." Dawlish trailed off.

Harry suppressed his laugh at the older wizard's confusion on the word missile.

All Harry could do was put a hand on John's shoulder. "I'm sorry John, I'm sure it will get better."

"Bloody well better, if not I may go a bit loopy. Of course we were assigned to the abducted Witches case. It looks like it's been 5 abducted and then when we find them they have been defiled and murdered and so far we have hardly any leads.

"I'll admit I haven't heard too much about that particular case, but Ron just informed me that one of his employee's didn't show for her shift this afternoon and she never Floo called or sent a Owl. Not sure if it's related, but might be worth looking into." Harry told the veteran.

"Bloody hell, don't tell my partner that. He's been obsessed with this case, it's almost like he's taking it very personal. He wasn't very happy when we were pulled off to help with the missing Muggle weapons." Dawlish said as he wiped sweat off of his forehead with a handkerchief. "I must go rescue those innocent Witches from my partner."

He then excused himself and went to retrieve his young partner to find their seats.

As Harry turned to walk down the aisle of chairs he was almost run over by Pansy Parkinson. She hit him with her head directly in his chest. "Oopf!" They both said at the same time. Pansy raised her head and her eyes grew wide as she registered whom she actually ran into.

"So sorry Potter, I wasn't paying attention." Pansy said fast and quickly moved around Harry and walked to find a seat. All Harry could do was stare with his mouth opened slightly at the apology that, of all people, came from Pansy Parkinson. As he regained his composure, Hermione and Ron joined him.

"Was that Pansy Parkinson?" Ron asked.

"Erm...Yeah it was and she actually apologized for running into me." Harry said still shocked that Pansy would be so cordial.

"Actually, I've heard Pansy has excelled in her position as a Unspeakable. She is on the team that studies the Dark Arts and the Veil." Hermione explained. "I still don't trust her, she did try to turn you over to Voldemort."

"Yeah," was all Harry could say.

Romilda Vane approached Harry and his friends from the front of the assembly. Harry quickly put Pansy out of his mind.

"Hello Harry!" she said with a excited breath. She then looked over at Ron and Hermione and gave them a small nod. "Harry, darling, it's been awhile."

"It has." Harry hesitated, eyeing with a bit of caution." How have you been Romilda?" He stuck out his hand.

"Oh Harry, a handshake really?" Romilda laughed and then threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Harry immediately looked to Ron and Hermione for help.

"What have you been up to?" Hermione asked as she pulled Romilda off of Harry. Harry mouthed a silent thanks.

"I'm working as Kingsley personal assistant and it's been very rewarding. I have learned a lot of the in's and out's of our government," Romilda said without taking her eyes off of Harry.

"Those are very….nice dress robes." Hermione paused as she looked Romilda up and down. She was wearing a tight, form fitting black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Why thank you, I do wear it well." Romilda said with a hint of annoyance towards Hermione. "Harry, I noticed that your unescorted tonight, where is Ginny this evening?" she asked as she gave a seductive smirk.

"Ginny is not feel…"

"I was running late, hello sweetheart." Ginny walked up and kissed Harry on the cheek. She then looked toward Romilda and gave her a wink. Romilda rose an eyebrow back at Ginny and gave one last lingering look at Harry before moving on to find another place to sit.

"Thank you luv, I owe you big." Harry said as he went to kiss her again. She suddenly moved away and went to give Hermione and Ron a hug. Harry felt stung and watched as Ron and Hermione eyed him cautiously as they gave Ginny awkward hugs back.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS," an announcement came over the atrium.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Kingsley took his place at the podium to address the audience. He raised his wand to the side of his throat for the Sonorous charm,

"I want to thank you on behalf of the Badeau family, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Auror Division, and the Ministry of Magic for attending this memorial to one of our beloved members." Kingsley stopped to take a sip of water from a goblet that was on the podium before clearing his throat to continue, "I have two announcements I would like to make before the memorial service begins. I wanted to announce as the new Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic is Arthur Weasley. He will also hold the official title of Undersecretary of Muggle Government Cooperation which is a new position. I will detail the official description of what the job entails at a later time in a press release." There was subdued applause from the audience.

"My second announcement is my new Chief of Staff Percy Weasley. He will be taking over that position effective immediately. Thank you." Kingsley raised his hand to stop the second round of polite applause.

"Today we pay respect to our honored dead. We lost not only a valuable member and colleague, we lost a member of our family. Collette Badeau was loved and respected by anyone who had the pleasure of knowing her. She always thought of everyone else's well being before her own. I think is what will sting the most long after we leave here tonight " Kingsley then looked directly at Harry and Ginny and gave a small little nod. Harry looked away uncomfortably and Ginny thought about all that Collette had done for the both of them and gave Kingsley and small understanding smile .

"I had the privilege of meeting Collette and her husband Francis a year ago and believe me when I say, there will not be a day that goes by that I will not remember this most remarkable woman."

Kingsley then stepped away from the podium and took a step around to stand in front of it. He gestured to Percy, who stood up to join the Minister while holding a black box.

"At this time I would like to ask Francis Badeau to join me on the stage," Kingsley said.

Francis, who was seated in the front row, stood up and slowly made his way up to the stage and stood next to Kingsley. Francis was dressed in his black dress robes, he did look worn and tired, but he always took the time to make himself most presentable. Francis always seemed to carry himself well and even though this was probably the most difficult time he could ever experience he was taking it with a grace of nobility. Kingsley placed the box on the podium and then embraced the grieving widow with a hug and then shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Badeau… Francis. Collette did her duty with dauntless conviction. She was never afraid ofwhat needed to be done. I believe she did this with every aspect of her life including her love for you. She died doing what she loved and because of her stellar record and her death in the line of duty I am awarding Collette Badeau posthumously the Order of Merlin First Class." Kingsley then took the box from Percy and opened it to present the award to Francis. Francis accepted the award with trembling hands while tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Thank you, Minister" Francis said. "On behalf of myself and the Badeau family I accept this most high honor and it will be a reminder of how she lived, but not how she died." He then wiped his tears with the back of his hands.

Kingsley then shifted his gaze back to assembled audience and simply said. " _On n'aime que ce qu'on ne possède pas tout entier,"_ Francis looked at Harry and Ginny and gave a them a small smile. Then he turned his attention towards the audience gave a formal nod and went back and took his seat.

Harry was fighting back tears of his own. He then felt a small, soft hand on his. He looked down to see Ginny's hand slide under his and then interlock with his fingers. He looked at Ginny and squeezed her hand and clenched his jaw.

"I want to thank everyone for attending and on behalf of the Badeau family thank you for outpouring of love and support. Goodnight." Kingsley said as the ceremony ended.

As everyone began to rise from their seats, Ginny grabbed Harry and embraced him with a fierce hug. "Harry, I'm so sorry…."

"No Gin, I'm sorry, you were right I should have discussed…" Harry interrupted. Ginny cut over him,

"Harry, yes you should have, but I get it. It's who you are. We worked too damn hard to let this come between us. I trust you. I know you have to do this; for Collette, for our families, for the world and for me." Ginny gazed into Harry's emerald eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Harry pressed his forehead to hers and simply said "Thank you,"

Ron then walked up to them and wrapped his arms around his sister and his best friend. "I just wanted to say I love you both and if you need anything, I'm here." he said to them. They both looked at Ron and nodded. "I just want you to know Harry I will also help you with whatever I can, I know Kingsley's decision on non-Ministry employees, but who better than the original Golden Trio to face this horrible evil." Ron said has he wrapped his arm around Hermione and the four friend were huddled in a group. Harry looked at each of them and understood what Ron was asking. "Ron, I would want nothing more to add you, but if you are serious then I would have to ask you to go through the Auror training first. It's only a year now, since we are still so short handed, instead of the three that it used to be. Even the Unspeakables are required to go through an abbreviated but no less crucial part of the training. I can speak with Kingsley on your behalf if you like, and I can also see if you can join us on the boot camp training at the Burrow. He didn't say I couldnt have reserves."

Ron nodded and responded. "Thanks Harry,"

"Now let's go home, " Harry said as he glanced over at Francis one last time and saw that he was conversing with some members of Kingsley staff and Arthur and Molly Weasley. His heart gave a pang of remorse and he looked away.

As they began to walk to the apparition point, Romilda Vane watched the two young couples leave with a frown. She quickly turned it into a smile as Kingsley made his way through the thinning crowd toward her,

"Miss Vane, I wanted to thank for all your help today in setting up this memorial."

She ducked her head in a demure gesture, "you're most welcome, Sir."

With a nod Kingsley then walked away towards the lifts to his office. Romilda quickly spun back around to see that Harry Potter and his friends were gone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bane arrived at his master's lair and approached the dimly lit room in the back of the abandoned farmhouse. He walked through the worn doorway and knelt in the center of the worn stoned floor room. The room was small with no windows. There was a small table with two chairs in the far left corner. The only thing on the walls was some old dusty shelves with nothing on them. There was a cabinet in far left babinet that was once used to store potions, but had long since been taken. Bane had been through this routine before. He would stay knelt until his master Mr. Shadow would appear before him. There were times when he waited hours for his master to arrive.

After about five minutes he heard the familiar, almost ethereal, 'whoosh' of his master's arrival.

"Master, I have news to report," Bane said as he stood. He walked over to the table and chairs and sat down. Bane immediately started to pick at the worn green paint on the wooden table.

"Yes, Bane," Mr. Shadow said as his black form floated in the back of the room. His yellow eyes flashed has he spoke.

"The Ministry has been made aware of the missing Muggle weapons. They have decided to help with the retrieval. So far they think that is the greatest threat. They are in the dark as to our true goals." Bane debriefed as he stared into the glowing yellow eyes of his master. "They have also put together a team lead by none other than Harry Potter."

Mr. Shadow began to laugh. "It matters not Bane, the boy is a welp."

"He did defeat Lord Voldemort, master." Bane responded.

"I AM NOT VOLDEMORT!" Mr. Shadow screamed and the room began to shake. Bane fell out of his chair to the floor. The table cracked in half and the old dusty shelves on the wall fell and broke from the force of the Shadow's power. He sent a shockwave through the room that was only felt by Bane.

"Master I didn't mean to upset you," Bane said has he regained his footing and was trying to calm down his racing pulse. "I was just pointing out that we should not take the Potter boy too lightly." Bane said.

"Voldemort's vanity was his undoing. His ambition was too small, that was his downfall. Now let's speak no more of this. We will deal with Potter if we need to. My surge of power as weakened me. I must feed. I sense you have had another victim. I assume there was much suffering and then death?"

"Yes master," Bane answered as he walked toward the blackness that was his master and let the memories of his evil deed intoxicate his masters need for power.

HPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPPHPPHPHPPHPHPPHPHP


	6. Chapter 5-Some Assembly Required

**Chapter 5 - Some Assembly Required**

 **Disclaimer-The character that Harry and Ginny meet at the reception after the funeral is from another story by Entropist and his Hogwarts series. It's a fun Easter Egg from his stories and wanted to give him a shout out. Please read his series, it's great. Start with Harry Potter and the Seal of Chaos and then Hogwarts: The Warlocks of Atlantis and then Staff of Merlin. Also a big shout out to Blacktag189 my Beta and the one who keeps me afloat with this story. I may sound like a broken record but I'm using the same canon she set up in her story Ghost of You. Please read it, it's a great story. I've also stated before I'm writing this like a movie so anytime I have a love scene or a romance scene for Harry and Ginny the track if you're interested in following along is "When Ginny Kissed Harry" by Nicholas Hooper from the Half-Blood Prince Score. Also if you missed it the main theme for the story at the moment is "Squirrel Formation" by Steve Jablonsky from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turles : Out of the Shadows score. You can either find them on Apple music or just use Youtube.**

 **Here with Me-The Killers**

 **Don't want your picture**

 **On my cell phone**

 **I want you here with me**

 **Don't want your memory**

 **In my head now**

 **I want you here with me**

 **Spent the summer, just laying out in the sun**

 **Time seems to move so slow**

 **When you're taking it as it comes**

 **Maybe we were just too young**

 **But there's another world**

 **We're living in tonight**

Harry and Ginny arrived in France two days after the memorial at the Ministry of Magic. They were going to attend the private funeral for Collette that evening and decided to stay at a local Muggle Inn near the town of Normandy. Hermione and Ron had made plans to join them at the Badeau's beach house in the south of France after the private funeral. They were going to use the time to not only relax, but also sort through the personnel files and start to put the team together.

"Harry, what time are Ron and Hermione arriving tomorrow?" Ginny asked from the bathroom. She had just gotten out of the shower and was applying a drying charm to her hair.

"Their portkey is supposed to be activated at 9 o'clock London time, so 10 o'clock our time in town near Normandy Beach." Harry said as he sat down on the bed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

The room at the Inn was small and quaint. There was a queen size bed with floral pattern sheets and comforter. There were two worn bedside tables on either side, with a small lamp on each table. The opposite side of the wall was an average size brown dresser with a television on top. The loo was off the right if you were facing the bed. It was adequate for one night.

Harry started to get dressed for the funeral. He was putting his black dress pants on when Ginny walked into the room from the loo wearing nothing but a towel.

"Harry I just wanted to say that I thought it was a great idea to come to France on vacation even if it's going to be shorter than we planned."

"Um Hum," Harry agreed.

"Also, I'm glad Ron and Hermione are going to be there. I think they need a holiday just as much as we do." Ginny said as she sat down on the bed next to Harry as she stared at the faded scar of ' _I will not tell lies_ ' on the top of her right hand. Harry reached over and put his hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"So am I, Gin." Harry said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Plus we can kill two birds with one stone. With yours and Ron's help we should be able to go through those files faster and get the team assembled. Then we can enjoy ourselves the rest of the week." Harry blinked his eyes. "All right let's get dressed and get over to the chateau."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

The funeral for Collette Badeau was held on the property of the Badeau's family estate. The family cemetery was about two acres in the northwest area of the property. Francis was the last living heir to the family. Collette was the only child of her parents and Francis had offered to lay them to rest in the Badeau family plot. Collette was to be buried next to her parents.

Her parents shared a headstone that was in the shape of a obelisk. Collette's headstone was a square stone piece with a marble angel affixed to the top of it. Her headstone read in French:

My beloved Collette

Wife, Lover, Friend, Daughter

1961-2000

When Harry and Ginny arrived for the service, they found Francis standing near the casket. It was white with blue trim. The top was open to view the body. Collette was dressed in her formal blue dress robes. Her hands were placed on her stomach, one hand over the other with her wand placed under hands. Francis was stroking his wife's hair while looking at the woods behind the cemetery. He turned and smiled as he saw his two young friends approach him at the casket.

"Ah, Harry," Francis said as took Harry's hand in a firm handshake. "Dear Ginny," He said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you were able to attend, it really does mean a lot." Francis told them.

"We would not miss this for anything, Francis," Ginny said as she squeezed Francis hand. "You and Collette mean the world to us and…." Ginny could not finish as she wiped a rogue tear that had escaped her left eye.

"Well, I'll give you two a moment to say goodbye," Francis gave them a nod and walked off to greet more guests that had started to arrive. Ginny slid her hand into Harry's and they both stepped towards the casket, looking at Collette and trying to hold back tears.

"She looks beautiful, they really did a great job with her. Of course she's gorgeous so they probably didn't have to do much." Ginny said as she looked at Harry. All Harry could do was nod and keep staring at her.

Harry took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Collette, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it, Merlin knows you were there for us when we needed it." Harry's eyes started to water again and he wiped them with the back of his hand. Ginny squeezed his hand tighter, let go and put her arm around his waist.

"Goodbye Collette, I will always cherish your friendship and tutelage and I will never forget what you taught me." Harry said as he reached out and touch Collette's shoulder.

Ginny looked at Harry and then at Collette. "Collette thank you for what you did for us and I will always remember our friendship. Goodbye my friend."

The moved in unison and went and found their seats and waited for the service to begin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the service was over, the reception was held in the Badeau family chateau. Francis was conversing with some of his old colleagues from the French Ministry of Magic, so Harry and Ginny were keeping to themselves in the large sitting room. The sitting room was by far the biggest room in the house. It was almost the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The walls were adorned with paintings of the Badeau family. Most of the paintings were moving paintings and they seemed to pose in heroic stances as people got near to them. Also, tapestry's of the family coat of arms adorned the walls. The room's furniture was mostly antiques from the 19th century, couches and sitting chairs. There were two large fireplaces on either end of the room. The stone floor was covered by a massive rug that covered most of the floor.

As Harry and Ginny sat conversing in one corner of the room next to a suit of armor, a middle aged wizard with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail approached them. "Hello, you must be Harry Potter." The wizard asked with a British accent.

"Yes sir, I am, and this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley," Harry said as he stood and shook the man's hand.

"Ah, lovely to meet you Miss Weasley, I am Lancelot Lionheart of clan Lionheart." Lionheart said as he took Ginny's hand and kissed the top of it. Lionheart was dressed in red and black formal robes. His hair was tied back with a unique black hair tie. He carried himself with grace and dignity, but he also gave off a feeling of alertness.

"Lionheart, Lionheart?" Harry asked as he tried to ponder where he heard that name before. It came to him like bolt of lighting. "Your one of the Wandmasters?!" Harry straightened himself and almost stood at the position of attention. Ginny looked at Harry and had to fight back laughter.

"Yes Mr. Potter, you are correct. My Clan have been Wandmaster's for generations."

"How do you know the Badeau's, sir?" Harry asked.

"I went to school with Francis at Beauxbatons for a time before I transfered to Hogwarts in my 5th year. We grew quite close in school and served with each other here in France during the first war. I'm afraid I never got the chance to know Collette all that well as we only met twice. From the two times I was fortunate enough to be in her company I found her to be a most delightful woman." Lionheart said as he took a sip of wine.

"She was that sir, she was my mentor and our friend," Harry said.

"Well, as I'm sure you're tired of hearing it, I am thankful for vanquishing that evil bastard Voldemort and would like to shake your hand again." Lionheart said as he placed his wine glass on a table and extended his right hand. Harry noticed a very elegant leather wand holster attached to his right forearm.

"Mr. Lionheart you're very welcome, sir." Harry said graciously as he shook the Wandmaster's hand.

"Please call me Lancelot, I much prefer to drop formalities amongst friends, being new or old." Lancelot responded.

"Then you must call me Harry."

"And I'm just plain ole' Ginny!" Ginny said.

"I'm sure Harry will agree with me, but Ginny there is nothing plain about you my dear." Lancelot said as he looked over at Ginny and bowed.

"You are absolutely correct Lancelot." Harry added as he bowed to Ginny as well. Ginny suddenly let out a embarrassing snort and covered her mouth after she did it. Both, Harry and Lancelot had a good laugh at her expense as she joined in with a chuckle.

"Well I must depart, I have a very early portkey in the morning back to England. My son Kenneth is anxious to have his father back. A good boy Kenneth, starting Hogwarts in the fall. It was a pleasure Harry and Ginny, goodnight to you both." Lionheart said as he bowed and strode away.

"Wow, I never would have thought I'd meet a Wandmaster." Harry said in disbelief. Wandmaster's were rare even for magic folk and to meet one was special. Harry was shaken from his haze by Ginny's giggle. Harry turned and looked at her. "What so funny?"

"The Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived is rendered speechless by meeting a Wandmaster!" Ginny had to stifle her laughter so she didn't cause a scene. Harry secretly reached over and pinched her bum. "Oh my" Ginny said. "Harry Potter!" Ginny whispered with a shocked expression.

"C'mon Ginny let's go back to the Inn and I'll make you speechless." Harry said as he waggled his eyebrows. He looked around the room one more time and sighed. "Plus knowing Collette I'd think she'd approve."

"Your on Mr. Potter, let's find Francis and say our goodbyes." She said as she bowed to Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes and laughed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry collapsed on top of Ginny as they both tried to get there breathing under control. "Merlin I love you Harry," Ginny said in between breaths and she ran her hand through his black hair.

"What no Saint Potter this time?" Harry said as he grinned at Ginny. She swatted his arm.

"Prat…..honestly Harry that was bloody amazing." Ginny said as she kissed Harry's nose. Harry then rolled over and laid on his back next to Ginny. The sweat from their lovemaking was covered Ginny's breasts and stomach - it was as if she was glowing.

"Yes, I was rather amazing, wasn't I?" Harry said as he laughed. Ginny grabbed her pillow and proceeded to hit Harry with it as she laughed.

"Why you!" Harry yelled as he grabbed the pillow from her and threw it on the floor and then grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed. He then let go and started to tickle her.

"Harry…...stop….hahahaha...STOP!" Ginny screamed in laughter and she squirmed under Harry. "Please baby, stop!"

Harry stopped and looked into Ginny's eyes. "Merlin I love it when you call me baby!" Harry said and then gave her a tender kiss on the lips. She pulled him closer and started to run her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let her tongue in. There kissing started to arouse Harry again. He then pulled away and looked at her.

"Ginny as much as I would love to, we should really get some sleep, we have a early morning tomorrow and I need plenty of rest since I have to side-along apparate three people in succession to the beach house and I have to be prepared magically, don't want to spend my holiday unconscious."

Ginny let out a long breath and nodded her head in agreement. "Once we get to the beach your arse is mine Potter!"

"Yes dear."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"C'mon Ron, were going to miss our portkey." Hermione yelled through the door of the loo at 3 Tower Street. "Honestly Ron your worse then I am getting ready." Hermione started to pace back and forth. She had her hands on her hips and was trying not to get too frustrated.

Just before she blew her top Ron then opened the door. "Calm down you lunatic, I'm bleeding ready." Ron said and then engulfed Hermione in a huge bear hug and tried to kiss her.

"Get off Ron!" Hermione said as she giggled. "I'm still quite cross with you," Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron and then gave him a smirk.

"C'mon love we have time for quick shag?" Ron asked as he pick up Hermione and waggled his eyebrows.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, put me down and no we don't have time we have to be at our portkey in a quarter hour at the ministry." Hermione said.

"15 minutes Hermione, what are we going to do for the 14 minutes we'll have left," Ron said and they both started laughing.

"Ronald we both know that is not true," Hermione said. "You can't last a whole a minute!"

"Why you little….." Ron yelled as he chased her around the couch. When he finally got to her he wrapped his long arms around her as Hermione squealed and kissed Ron on his nose.

"Now Hermione no time for that we will be late for our portkey," Ron said as he let go of her and walked over and picked up their bags.

"Ronald you drive me mental…."

"I know love, now let's go before we are late," as he gave her a toothy smile.

Hermione blew out a deep breath and walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, stepped in and said, "Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Transportation!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was up early and quietly got out of the bed. He was careful not to wake up Ginny. He stood up and stretched. He was completely starkers from the previous night and walked into the loo to relieve himself. After he was finished he turned on the shower, got the water to the desired temperature and stepped in.

He grabbed for the shampoo and proceeded to wash his hair and suddenly felt small soft hands on his shoulders. He quickly rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and turned around. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her soft lips.

"Mmmm morning Gin,"

"Morning love," Ginny responded and she put her left arm around Harry's neck and used her right hand to caress his chest. She slowly ran her hand down to his stomach, looked up and gave him a seductive smirk and reached down and started to stroke him. Harry's eyes closed as he gave a little guttural moan. He then leaned into her and and starting to snog her. They finally came up for air and Harry looked at Ginny. "Great wake up Gin, but I'm going to need all my energy this morn..."

Ginny gave another seductive smirk and then proceeded to kiss down his chest and stomach until she found her target where her hand was before. ' _Bugger it_ , _Great wake up indeed'_ Harry thought.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione and Ron made their way to the room where their portkey was to be activated. They arrived at transport room 14 with two minutes to spare. They then entered the room and saw a copy of a VHS video tape for the movie The French Connection sitting on a small table in the center of the white room.

"Seems appropriate," Hermione said.

"Is this one of those VMH movies, Hermione?" Ron asked as he looked at the title.

"Its called a VHS, Ron." Hermione said with a snicker.

"Have you seen this one before?"

"No never, I've heard of it, but never seen it. Dad's seen a few times and he considers it a favorite." Hermione said as she looked at her watch. "Alright Ronald let's shrink the luggage, we have 30 seconds."

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at their luggage. "Reducio!" The luggage proceeded to shrink and he put them in his pocket. He then grabbed hold of the tape, as Hermione did the same. It then activated, glowing blue and then they felt the uncomfortable pull behind their navels and ported to France.

They landed in a deserted alley in the town of Normandy, not far from Normandy Beach. Hermione and Ron looked around and got their bearings.

"Hermione is this where we are supposed to be?" Ron asked as surveyed his surroundings. The alley was in between two small houses. He turned to the left and saw a sign that said 'Normandy Beach 1 km'.

"Yes Ronald this is the correct destination." Hermione responded as she looked around as well. "Now where is Harry and Ginny?"

"Hermione I thought we were going to Aquitaine?" Ron asked, confused.

"We are Ron, but we first meet up with Harry and your sister before we apparate to Aquitaine. Since Harry is the only one to ever have been there he's going to have apparate all of us separately." Hermione said as she stretched her arms above her head and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yea it seems I'm going to drag your arse all over France, Ron!" Harry shouted as he waved and approached his friends.

"Harry!" Ron said as he laughed and walked over to his friend and gave him a one arm hug. He then walked over to his little sister and wrapped her up in his long arms and picked her up.

"Ginny, oopf, what have you been eating you weigh a ton!" Ron said as he dodged a smack to his head.

"Ron you arse, it's called muscle mass, now put me down!" Ginny yelled.

As he put his sister down he felt a smack to the back of his head coming from Hermione.

"Love, your supposed to be on my side."

"Thanks Hermione" Ginny said as she smirked at her older brother and stuck out her tongue.

"You're welcome Ginny, and Ron stop being a prat and leave your sister alone."

"Yes mum," Ron responded.

All four had a good laugh at Ron's response.

"Alright you lot, you ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Hermione you go first." Ginny said.

With that Harry held out his arm so Hermione could grabbed hold and with a distinct pop they both apparated away. Then about 30 seconds later Harry returned and held out his arm for his next passenger. Ginny walked over gave Harry a wink and looked over at Ron and smirked has she gave him a rude gesture with her finger and grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and pop they were gone.

It was about 2 minutes later when Harry returned to get Ron and Ron could tell Harry was starting to look a little uneasy.

"You ok, mate?" Ron asked as he grasped Harry's shoulder.

"Yea….just getting a little spent." Harry said, sucking a large breath. "I'd usually be ok with this many apparitions if it was just myself, but side-along takes a little bit more out of you if you don't give yourself at least 5 minutes rest in between such long jumps. C'mon mate, I'm good for one more."

"You sure?" Ron asked, but before Harry could answer Ron's fingers clenched on Harry's shoulder and he felt that uncomfortable feeling and was suddenly standing on a much nicer and warmer beach. He looked over at the beach house they were all going to be staying at for the next few days. It was a two story grey beach house with two big windows in the front with a wrap around porch on the front, a hammock, two rocking chairs and a small table with four chairs.

Ron looked over at Harry and saw a brief flash of a white glow come from Harry's eyes and then they closed. "Wow, Harr….Harry!" Ron yelled as he saw Harry fall over face first in the sand from exhaustion. "Hermione! Ginny!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Harry….Harry, Please wake up," Ginny said in a panic as she tried to wake Harry. Ron was the first to get to Harry after he collapsed from exhaustion. He picked Harry up out of the sand and carried him inside the grey beach house and laid him down on the sitting room couch. Ginny was kneeling down next to Harry and was running her hand through his dark unkempt hair.

Harry's eyes started to open and small quiet groan escaped from his lips. He licked his dry lips to try and dampen them. He blinked and looked into Ginny's relieved brown eyes.

"Hi," Harry said as he smiled up at Ginny.

"Hi," Ginny responded as she took Harry's hand in hers and lean over and softly kiss him. "You scared the shit out of me Harry. What happened?"

"I used more magic that I was prepared for and it drained me. How long have I been out?"

"About 3 hours, mate. If you were going to be out any longer we'd have to contact the local healer. There was also something else, Mate." Ron then looked at Harry with a little confusion.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked after he saw the look his friend gave him.

"It was something I saw or maybe I imagined it. Just before you passed out your eyes flashed with a white glow." Ron answered as he walked in from the kitchen.

"I don't know what your talking about, mate. My eyes flashed white?" Harry said as he looked at Ron.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "It was probably just the sun's reflection or something."

Harry stared at Ron for a moment before Hermione spoke up.

"Harry you should know better than anyone that with the proper amount of rest and concentration you could have easily not used as much magical energy as you did." Hermione explained as she dismissed what Ron had said he saw to his mind playing tricks.

"Did you not get enough rest last night?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I went to bed early enough. What's your point?" Harry asked.

"My point is either your body wasn't properly rested or you exerted too much energy before hand and that's why you blacked out." Hermione said as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Harry looked directly at Ginny. Ginny's face started to get red and she looked directly at the floor, trying not to giggle. Harry just smiled and looked at Hermione.

"What is wrong…..Oh, OH!" Hermione said as it came to her.

"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron as he looked from Hermione to Harry and Ginny.

"Well, brother of mine, I might be able to explain why Harry wasn't in tip top form." Ginny said as she waggled her eyebrows. Harry's face fell into his hands and Hermione's face blushed.

"Oh bloody hell, GINNY!" Ron screamed as he turned red and walked out of the room. As he left her heard the distinctive laughter of the other three in the sitting room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The rest of the afternoon Harry rested on the couch. He was still a little weak but as the day progressed he started to feel better. He was under strict orders from Ginny to not move from the couch unless he had to use the loo. He gave up a small resistance but after Ginny threaten him with "the most powerful Bat-Bogey Hex that I can conjure," which he scoffed at, she then promised in her words "you move your narrow ass off that couch, Potter you will not be having sex on this holiday."

Harry shut up after that and simply said, "alright love, I might as well use this as an excuse to start going through the files. I hope that is satisfactory?" Harry asked with a hint of sarcasm. Ginny just nodded and slapped the back of his head.

"Hey!" Harry laughed as he rubbed the sore spot where Ginny's hand smacked him.

"I'll help you Harry, while Ron and Ginny go into town to get some groceries and supplies for the week." Ron had volunteered to do the shopping and prepare dinner for everyone. Ginny decided to help her brother since Harry was under orders to take it easy for the rest of the day. Hermione decided it would be best to stay and monitor Harry and just the same start going through the personnel files.

As Ron and Ginny left, Hermione and Harry got straight to work. Harry was propped up on the couch by some pillows. Hermione started organizing the various candidates into distinct piles on the coffee table in the sitting room. The sitting room was quaint, It consisted of a couch, love seat, and sitting chair that all matched in the color of maroon. There were two end tables of either end of the couch and a matching coffee table in the center. The floor was hardwood and was covered by a area rug.

"Alright Harry, it looks like Kingsley knew what he was doing when he selected the candidates. He picked them based on certain skills." Hermione explained.

"What we need to do is to figure out what skills would work best, also we need to do is review their training and experiences in the field." Harry responded as he picked up the top folder on the closest pile to him. "What pile is this?"

"That would be for trained field agents, undercover operatives and the like." Hermione said without looking at Harry and continued to sort through the files. "This pile is for dark arts experts, looks mostly like from the Unspeakables department." Hermione said as she gestured to the second pile left of the field agents. 'We also have a pile for dedicated curse breakers."

"This pile is for Magizoologist's and the fourth pile is experts in certain criterias, such as explosives, weapons, etc." Hermione finished as she put the last file on the appropriate stack.

"Do you really think we need experts in Magical Creatures?" Harry asked. As he picked up the first file on the Magizoologist pile and started to thumb through it.

"Well if you can properly train them to do field work I think it would be highly beneficial to have that sort of expertise especially if we have to face a dangerous creature." Hermione added as she conjured two cups of tea with her wand. She gave one to Harry who accepted and then she took a sip, and placed the tea cup down on the table. "It ultimately rests in your decision Harry, you are in charge."

"As always Hermione you are correct." Harry said as he gave his friend a sly wink and returned to the file he was reading.

"Prat," she said nonchalant to Harry and picked up the top file on the Unspeakables stack and took a sip of her tea. When she read the name on the file she spit her tea all over Harry.

"Oui! Hermione!" Harry said as he wiped the tea from his glasses. "What the hell?'

"I'm sorry Harry, but I wasn't expecting to see her name in the pile."

"Her who, whose name?" Harry asked as he began to shake the excess liquid from the file cover he was holding.

"Pansy Parkinson," Hermione grumbled as she passed the file over to Harry. Harry took the file from Hermione and opened it as he stared at Hermione for a second or two before he started reading the file.

"Says here, that she trained to be an Auror for about six months, then transferred to train as an Unspeakable. She actually did rather well in Auror training. She decided to leave after the hardest part of the training because she wanted that knowledge and thought it would help her with being a Unspeakable." Harry read aloud. He picked up his cup and tea and took a sip and continued.

"She received top marks in both sets of training and had her pick of studies. She decided on the Dark Arts…"

"Doesn't surprise me," Hermione interjected.

"...and study on the Veil." Harry continued as he ignored Hermione. "It states in her preliminary interview that she decided on the Dark Arts was that her family was suspected as Deatheaters. Her family are still firm believers in all that pure blood rubbish." Harry took another sip of tea and continued. "She wanted to study it to help bring them to justice. She was sickened over what Tom and his cronies did to Hogwarts. She states that even though she didn't participate she would have if allowed to do so."

"But, Harry she tried to turn you over to them." Hermione reminded Harry.

"That may true, but she was probably scared..look I'm not saying I want her with us but I am going to put her on the to consider pile, alright?" Harry asked as he placed her file on the other end of the table away from the others. Hermione just nodded and continued to read the next file.

About two hours later Ginny and Ron had returned from town and started to put away the groceries.

"Hermione we can take a break, we've actually gone through and picked some highly qualified applicants. How about we continue after dinner and we may even be able to finish this tonight and have the rest of our holiday to enjoy." Harry said as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head. They then turned to the kitchen as they heard a crash and then Ginny yell at Ron.

"Ron you clumsy git!" they heard Ginny yell out.

"Alright Harry, I'll go see if Ginny and Ron need help...er I'll go see if Ron needs help from Ginny," Hermione giggled and stood up and walked into the kitchen.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? You can't be serious, Harry?" Ron asked shockingly. Ron was finishing up the last part of the lamb stew he decided to cook for dinner. Ginny had helped Harry to the table, after some protests that he was fine and feeling loads better. She ignored him and helped him anyway.

"Well, Ron, despite how we all may feel about her, and yes I am well aware of how she feels about all of us, she is the best candidate." Harry told Ron as he looked at both Hermione and Ginny.

"She's a bitch," Ginny said while she flipped through one of the Muggle magazines she picked up while shopping with Ron.

"I agree with Ginny," Hermione added.

Ron started ladling soup into bowls and setting them down on the table in front of the others. "I...well you know my feeling." Ron said.

"Look I know she was a bitch, but you didn't see her when she accidently ran into me at the memorial. I saw her face and she was generally embarrassed and surprised when she saw it was me and she promptly apologized." Harry said as he took a sip of the soup. "Brilliant job Ron. Soup is excellent."

"Thanks mate, Ginny did most of the work, she cut up the ingredients." Ron said as he nudged his sister. Who was about to eat a spoonful of soup and was startled and managed to spill it down the front of her.

"Ronald you arse!" Ginny yelled as she grabbed her wand and pointed it at her brother. "You have been getting on my last nerve all day."

"Whoa Gin, I'm sorry it was a…..AAAAHHH!" Ron fell on the floor swatting at his face as he was a victim of his sister's Bat-Bogey Hex. She then use a quick cleaning spell on herself and then nonchalantly picked up her spoon and began to eat. Harry and Hermione just stared at Ron and tried not to laugh. Hermione then jump down to help her fiance. She did a quick counter-hex and Ron was saved.

"Ginny" Harry said.

"What? I warned him that if he did one more thing I would introduce him my favorite hex." Ginny said.

"Will you two ever stop bickering? Or grow up for that matter?" Hermione asked.

"No!" both Weasley's shouted in unison.

Ginny then proceeded to eat. "Ron, this soup is quite exquisite." Ginny said with a devilish smirk.

Ron just looked at his little sister and shook his head. 'Mental that one' he thought to himself. "Thanks Hermione."

Harry leaned over to Ginny. "Gin, I'm glad I stayed on the couch."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Over the next day the four of them scoured through the files. With four of them now going through it they were able to narrow down who Harry had wanted to recruit for the team. Most of them they knew personally. One they knew by reputation and was part of a famous wizarding family. The other no one had heard of except for Harry, though he never met the man.

"His resume' is very impressive. I would love to talk to him about his experiences attending Illvermorny." Hermione stated as she perused the file again. "Gabriel McFarland, formerly of the Aurors of MACUSA. The dates are curious though."

"How so, love?" Ron asked.

"He joined the Aurors right after he graduated 1996. He completed the initial training and then promptly left in March 1997. It states he rejoined last June and then six months later he put in a formal request to join the Auror's here in Britain." Harry spoke up before Hermione could.

Ron looked at Harry. "Thanks sweetheart!"

They all had a good laugh then Ginny stood up. "Well, I think it's time we put all this away until we get home and start to enjoy this beautiful setting. Plus I bought a new bikini that I'm dying to show Harry. It's very skimpy and it's easy to remove." Ginny said as she waggled her eyebrows.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" Ron yelled as he stood up from the kitchen table.

"That's twice today Ron and stop being such a prude, Hermione bought the same one only it's in blue." Ginny said as Hermione's face went three shades of red.

Ron look at Hermione. "Oh…...Well why are we wasting time inside. Let's go enjoy the warm weather!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Over the next three days Harry and Ginny were able to relax and really enjoy each other for long extended periods of time in what felt like . Most of their time was spent with Ron and Hermione relaxing on the beach, swimming and going into town.

Harry was relaxing on the beach watching Ginny having fun in the ocean. The sun was shining on the crystal clear blue water with a reflection that made the ocean almost look ethereal. It was their last full day on holiday before they needed to head back to England to start recruiting. He laid his head back enjoying the warm sun when he was interrupted by small splashes of water that hit his face and chest. He opened his eyes to see Ginny smiling down at him. Her hair was wet from swimming and she playfully was wringing her auburn hair out on him. Harry thought she never looked as sexy as she did in that moment. He especially felt that way especially when Ginny was being a little mischievous.

"Hey love, have a nice swim?" Harry asked as he pulled a wet Ginny down on top of him. Ginny managed a giggle as she placed her hands on his chest and kissed his lips. He responded with a deeper kiss that he poured a lot of what he had on his mind into. Ginny moaned and responded with just as much intensity. She tested the top of her tongue along his lower lip and he responded by opening his mouth to let her in, the kiss deepening. Harry pulled back and looked into her brown eyes with his. "My god you're stunning." Harry said as he kissed her again.

"Why Mr. Potter if I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to get into my knickers." Ginny said playfully.

"What knickers." Harry responded by pulling on both drawstrings on her bottoms and pulling it them away. Ginny's breath hitched as she realized she was laying on top of Harry on a thankfully private beach, without any bottoms. Harry then started to kiss her jawline and then her ears. "Thank god Ron and Hermione decided to go into town for the day." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. At that moment Ginny raised her head to face Harry and said,

"Harry please do not mention my brother right now, please."

"Yes Dear," Harry snickered and then his eyes rolled back into his head as he felt Ginny slide her hand down the front of his bathing suit and begin to stroke him. With her other free hand she relieved him of his swimwear. He made quick work of removing the thin straps of her bikini and quickly snapped it off her, exposing her breasts to him which he leaned forward to pull her left nipple into his mouth. Ginny moaned and positioned herself on top of him and he easily entered her. They spent the rest of the afternoon making love on the beach, trying to catch up on a very long year of missed opportunities.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

That evening all four decided to go into town for a nice dinner on their last evening. They decided on a fancy Muggle restaurant. The restaurant was small with about 20 or so round tables. It was relatively quiet this evening so they were only sharing it with a few people. They had all ordered the local house wine and sparkling water.

"So Harry, Ginny how was your day at the beach?" Hermione asked.

"It was perfect." They both answered at the same time. They looked at each other and smirked. Harry then grabbed Ginny's right hand and kissed her wrist.

"The beach was warm and was amazing today." Ginny said not taking her eyes off Harry's gleaming emerald gaze and fingering Harry's mothers' necklace.

Ron's face went white as he looked at his sister and his best friend. "You didn't?"

Ginny then looked at her brother smiled, picked up a breadstick from the basket on the center of the table and simply said. "Quite a few times actually and Harry was spectacular. I never realized how much stamina that boy has." Harry nearly choked on the breadstick he was eating. Ginny grinned at her brother and was patting Harry's back. Hermione hid her amused expression and Ron went from white to red in a matter of seconds.

"Ginny," Harry said once he was able to swallow the breadstick. "I think Ron is probably not interested in our sex life."

"Harry you pick now, the last day of our holiday to start the mouth bodyguard bit." Ginny said to Harry as she gave him a wink.

Ron groaned and shut his eyes and started to shake his head. "I can't believe you did that out in public with my baby sister, Potter!"

Ginny looked at her brother as her ears started to turn red. "It's a private beach Ron, plus the whole area is under the Fidelius Charm."

"That's no excuse, you couldn't have just went inside?!" Ron asked as he looked back and forth from Ginny and Harry.

Finally Hermione had heard enough."Quiet Ron, now you know perfectly well we did the samething the day before when they went into town!" At that Harry and Ginny both lost it.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPPHPHP

After dinner they returned to the beach house and finished what little packing they had left. Harry and Ginny decided for one more night time stroll on the beach. They walked hand in hand barefooted. Ginny then stopped and retrieved a small bottle from her handbag. She pulled out her wand to enlarge the bottle and then bent down and scooped up some sand, shells, and rocks. She then put the stopper on it and reduced the size to fit comfortably in her hand. Harry just smiled and looked at her.

"To go with the one from Brighton." Ginny said as Harry put his arms around her and kissed her. "This place is so beautiful. Who knows, you may even own something like this if you ever decide to extensively check out your vaults at Gringotts." Ginny said with a hint of sarcasm.

"One day Gin, I'll get around to it. It's just too much to think about. Too many raw memories, especially, anything having to do with Sirius." Harry said as he held her. Even though it had been over four years, Harry still was mourning the loss of his Godfather. "Hell Gin, that's why I haven't even been able to go back to Grimmauld. I think one of the hardest things to deal with will be having to go back there to work."

"I know. No matter what when you decide I'll be there for you and no matter what's in there or not. I love you." Ginny then kissed his cheek.

Harry pulled her into him again. "Perfect last night. I'm glad you're here with me."

He then kissed his Ginny on the beach, under the stars, with the sound of the waves crashing into the sand.


	7. Chapter 6-McFarland and Dawlish in a Bar

**Well here is Chapter 6. So sorry for the wait. I want to say thank you again to my wonderful Beta Blacktag189, thanks J. If you haven't, read her story Ghost of You, please do it's a prequel to this story. Not only is it brilliant but very heartfelt and romantic. I take a lot of small moments and references so in order for some things to make sense, read her's first. Also want to thank my French friend Entropist. He's doing something very special for this story and I hope to show you guys in the future. His stories are amazing he's the author of the Hogwart's series and are brilliant and fantastic. He has also allowed me to use some characters that are original. They are not canon with his series but a nice Easter Egg nonetheless. At last I want to thank a new person and that is D18LifeMusic and has graciously allowed me to use some names that were made up for D18's stories Harry Potter and the Elder Mistake and sequel Harry Potter: The Dragon's Revenge and as with Entropist they are not canon with their stories just nice Easter Eggs. Read the stories! Ok on with the Chapter. This one introduces my OC for my story. I hope you like him. Please leave reviews and or PM me, thanks!**

 **If YOU WANT BLOOD (YOU GOT IT) -AC/DC**

 **It's criminal, There ought to be a law**

 **Criminal**

 **There ought to be a whole lot more, You get nothin' for nothin'**

 **Tell me who can you trust, We got what you want**

 **And you got the lust**

 **If you want blood, you got it**

 **If you want blood, you got it**

 **Blood on the streets, Blood on the rocks**

 **Blood in the gutter, Every last drop**

 **You want blood, You got it**

 **Chapter 6- Mcfarland and Dawlish Walk into A Bar**

Gabriel Mcfarland was fidgeting. He was usually very patient when it came to most things, but he was bouncing his left knee up and down, causing the table to shake a little.

"Would you please stop shaking the bloody table." Dawlish said annoyingly under his breath to his young American partner.

"I'm sorry Dawlish, but the sooner we find these friggin' weapons the faster we can get back to finding out who's killing these witches." Gabriel said as he starting to drum on the table with his hands.

"Yes, but knocking over everything on the table isn't going to help. It's only going to draw more attention to us, Gabe." Dawlish said has he placed his hands over McFarland's to stop his drumming. "Our Irish friend will be here, eventually."

"Oh alright!" Gabe said as he took off his New York Yankees hat, scrunched his face and rapidly scratched his scalp. He then put his hat back on and took a sip of his butterbeer. "Can't we get something a little harder, like Firewhiskey while we wait?"

Dawlish rolled his eyes and ignored him. Gabriel just looked at Dawlish and gave him a childish laugh.

Dawlish stared at his young partner's long sleeve Star Wars T-shirt. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Uh Oh, Dun Dun DUN!"

"Can you be serious for 5 minutes please!" Dawlish insisted as he adjusted his grey robes over his red dress shirt.

"Ok I'm sorry," Gabe look at his wristwatch and help up his index finger on his right hand. "Ok serious mode now!"

Dawlish rubbed his eyes, shook his head, leaned closer across the wooden table, and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Gabe, this case about the witches, I know you're upset about it, but it's almost like you're taking it too personal."

Gabe stared at Dawlish and then looked around the Leaky Cauldron. He noticed some families enjoying lunch. He noticed friends enjoying each others companies laughing and drinking. He gestured with his right hand and looked at his partner.

"Dawlish look at all these people, tell me what do you see?" Gabe asked.

Dawlish looked around and turned back to Gabe and shrugged. "I see people eating, drinking, talking."

"Their enjoying themselves John, without a care in the world. I seriously doubt any of these people have someone at this moment that is missing or feared dead. I'm thinking about all those people who aren't here and have lost someone like that. That's why I take it personally." Gabe exhaled after his declaration and took another drink. "Then we find two days ago the Reynolds girl in that abandoned farmhouse near Surrey. She was just eighteen, John."

John decided to let it go, knowing there was probably more to it then that. He just nodded his head.

"Alright McFarland, your point is made."

Dawlish was just as concerned about the murders, but they had their orders and from what Gawain Robards was allowed to tell them, which wasn't much, he did stress that the consequences could be disastrous.

"Thanks, can I stop being serious now?" Gabriel smiled and snickered. "I've got about thirty seconds left" He showed his partner his watch to prove it. Dawlish just exhaled and rolled his eyes. 'Why me?' he thought.

"Anyway Dawlish who's this guy were supposed to be meeting?" Gabriel stretched, putting his hands behind his head and interlocked his fingers.

"His name is Enoch Underwood, he's a sneaky, nasty little git. Always got his fingers in something illegal. If there is something big going on he more than likely knows who it is or where it is." Dawlish explained.

"Do you think…" Dawlish cut him off before Gabe could finish his question.

"I don't know. I wasn't able to find him until now. Unfortunately the missing Muggle weapons are our priority."

"Ok, but…" Gabe started again.

"No Gabe, we cannot ask about…"

"Old timer, I was going to ask how well this guy knows you?"

Dawlish glared at his partner, not sure where he was going with this. "I've been crossing paths with him for years. He knows me. Why?"

Just as Gabriel was about to answer. The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and a shady looking wizard walked in. He was in his mid thirties. He was dressed in dark blue robes, black pants, and black shoes. He had brown curly hair and a scraggly beard that had patches missing. His face was dirty and full of pockmarks. As he walked in he headed towards the bar and sat down.

Dawlish started to get up to approach the man. "That's Enoch, just stay here and I'll…" Gabe grabbed his arm and stopped him before he could walk over.

"Dawlish...wait a sec. This guy knows you right?"

"Yea"

"He thinks he's meeting a contact, right?"

"Yes, what's your point?" Dawlish was starting to get impatient.

"My point is this douchebag doesn't know me, he knows you." Dawlish glared at his young partner 'What's a douchebag' Dawlish shook the thought from his head and realized where he was going with this.

"No, absolutely not!" Dawlish adamantly exclaimed. He tried to remove his arm from the young man's grasp but realized he was very strong.

"John," he hardly ever used the man's first name. "I can do this, he's expecting a customer, not a Auror, he sees you he will either leave or clam up."

"Not if we arrest and interrogate him."

"C'mon dude, let me try and talk to this guy and see what I can get out of him. I know I may not act it sometimes, but I do know what I'm doing." Gabe pleaded. He was almost bouncing up and down like a kid at Christmas. He was just excited to actually be doing something rather than waiting. "If my way doesn't work then by all means step in and arrest him. I can get this asshole to talk."

Dawlish looked at his young partner for about a minute. He was struggling with his decision. Everything he was feeling was to not let him do it, but he did want to try and trust his partner. He may not like the guy but he did need to learn to trust him. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. He put his hands behind his back and look at his shoes and then back up and and glared at Gabriel.

"Ok….Go. I'll give you ten minutes and then I'm stepping in." Dawlish finally relented. Gabe's eyes lit up with excitement. "Please do not make me regret this." Gabe removed his robes and threw them on his chair.

Gabe just swatted his arm, grasped his bicep, and smiled. "Hey...it's me!"

Gabriel walked up to bar and sat down on the empty bar stool next to Enoch. He slapped the bar to get Tom's attention. Tom looked at him befuddled. Gabe gave him a wink and jerked his head towards his target. He the put his index finger to his lips and gave him the shush sign. Tom nodded his head in understanding. Enoch paying no mind was staring at one of the pretty barmaids that was serving a family near the bar.

"What can I get ya, son?" Tom asked.

In his best cockney accent Gabe could come up with. "Oh let me clock govna! 'ow's 'baht a firewhiskey." Tom looked at him like he was a three headed dog. He shook his head in disbelief. He grabbed a shot glass from under the bar and grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and began to pour the shot.

"Hey how's 'bout 'oo pour one fer me friend here. I'm feeling generous today!" Gabe said as he put his hand on Enoch's shoulder. The criminal jumped and looked at Gabe in annoyed surprise from being interrupted from his ogling.

"Do I know ya, boyo?" Enoch said as he sneered at the newcomer. Tom then placed the drinks in front of the two men.

"Leef the bloomin' bottle Tom." Gabe said as he picked up his shot and held it up. Enoch, never one to turn down anything free, followed suit.

"Here's to gettin' everything 'oo want in life 'ithout having to work fer it!" Gabe toasted as he threw the drink down past his lips. He immediately felt the familiar burn in his throat.

"Amen ter dat brah'der!" Enoch responded and did the same. The both slammed their shot glasses down on the bar. "So waaat is de occasion dat yer decided ter include me **.** ?" Enoch smiled showing mostly black teeth.

" 'eaven and 'ell mate, i's abaht ter close on a deal that's gonna fill me vault stuff full of galleons!" Gabe answered as he pour both of them another shot.

"And what kinda deal is it then? What are you gonna be doin?" Enoch asked as he accepted the next shot.

"Ah ya know. Just doin' me errands, floggin' me wares." Gabe answered as he took another shot. Tom almost dropped the glass he was holding as he had to turn around to keep from laughing. Gabe snuck a peek over his left shoulder to look at Dawlish sitting in the back corner. He could tell his partner was getting restless.

"Yea so i'm waitin' fer me contact ter sha ter make a deal for the bloody weap…. " Gabe stopped himself suddenly hoping that Enoch wasn't as dumb as he looked. Enoch almost choked on his drink.

"Ah…ack…. waaat ye say you're waitin' for?" Enoch asked as he tried to recover from choking on his whiskey.

Gabe turned and looked at Enoch. "Well mate I'm waiting fer me contact so I can buy some weapons. You're the bloke aren't ya?" Gabe smiled at the man.

"I am, I'm Enoch Underwood boyo," Enoch said as he extended his right hand. Gabe shook it firmly.

"Hiya I'm Han, Han Solo." Gabe said before he could stop himself. He mentally cursed himself and winced hoping that Enoch, like most wizards, have never heard of Star Wars or Han Solo.

Enoch looked at Gabe's shirt and the looked at Gabe. "Dat's a gas lookin' bucket av dirt Star Wars, waaat is dat, 'an? "

"Um it's a muggle films I fin', anyway ya wanna do business, mate?"

"Erm...yea, so waaat are intrested in?" Enoch asked quietly so has not to arise suspicion.

Gabe leaned in closer and propped his left elbow on the black painted bar. "I 'eard there may be sum muggle weapons that 're recently available. i'd rightly be interested in that if ya can 'rrange it?"

Enoch's eyes shifted slightly to the left. To the untrained eye it would have not aroused suspicion, but to an Auror or someone you was trained in the art of interrogation, it was a classic tell that the person was about to lie. "Oi 'enny 'eard anythin' aboyt any muggle weapons 'ot." Enoch said he he looked at his empty shot glass.

Gabe gave a slight smirk. "C'mon mate, we're aw friends 'ere. I 'ave a Hoppin' Pot of gold ter spend and I can make it worf your while."

Enoch shook his head and looked at Gabe. "Luk yer daft langer, oi towl ye once oi don't nu anythin' 'boyt any muggle weapons! nigh if yer want ter chucker business let's chucker business!"

Gabe knew if he pushed any more he would lose him so he put up his hands defensively in front of him. "ey mate, I met no offense, I met nah offense, I just 'eard a rumor is aw, blokes says yor da geeza ter clock 'baht things 'ike 'at. I 'ust thought…."

"Wat ye tink boyo? dat oi wud be dishonest witcha. oi knows lashings av wat goes on an' scon are tellin' yer dat dere are naw muggle weapons for sale. so if yer want ter buy sum magical merchandise den let's git on wi' it. if not oi nu sum people dat cud go after yer an' yisser family." Enoch was getting closer and closer to Gabe's face as he was trying to look intimidating.

"Hey you want to back off?" Gabe asked calmly. "I don't think I want to do business with a bloody wanker like yerself then." Gabe then started to move away, when Enoch grabbed his shoulders and spun him around to face him again. His face showed a menacing sneer and his black teeth were on full display. The gesture happened to attract some of the other patrons. Gabe quickly threw his left hand back to stop Dawlish from coming up. Dawlish noticed the gesture and let out a deep breath and stopped.

"Yer langer, yer waste me time comin' 'ere. if you're not gonna buy somethin', den 'ow's aboyt jist givin' me al' de money yer 'av." Enoch then pulled his wand out and stuck it under Gabe's chin.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa mate….." Gabe stammered.

"Shut it, gie me al' yisser money or oi 'ill end yer. den i'll fend yisser family, mot, struggle an' strife - whatever an' make sure they end up loike al' dohs other murdered witches! " Enoch said as he flashed his black smile.

Gabe's eyes went wide and before Enoch could register what was happening, Gabe hit his forearm with his right hand and his wrist with his left hand at the same time causing Enoch's wand to fly out of his hand and hit the floor a couple of feet away. Before Enoch could even recover his wand or even speak, Gabe grabbed him by the throat and pulled him until they were face to face.

"What did you say?" Gabe asked in his regular accent.

" _(gasp)_ yo r a bloody ank!" Enoch strained to say as his neck was being slowly squeezed.

"Tell me about the witches!" Gabe growled. He lessened his grip on his neck.

"Go fook yourself!" Enoch yelled. Gabe then slammed his face into the bar and held him down. Dawlish had seen enough and came running over. He stopped and picked up the arms dealer's wand off the floor.

"Tell me about the witches, now!" Gabe screamed and lifted him up and slammed him into the bar again. Blood shot out of Enoch's nose and splattered across the bar and Gabe's clothes. Dawlish grabbed Gabriel's arm to let Enoch up off the bar. As he did he put Enoch's wand on the bar.

"That's enough McFarland!" Dawlish yelled at his young partner.

"John! He knows something about the witches!" Gabe pleaded.

"The witches! Were supposed to question him about the weapons. I knew I should have done it my way. Last time go against my instincts." Dawlish shouted back. There were starting to attract the whole bar as a crowd starting to get closer to see what was happening. Dawlish glared at Gabriel, "did you even ask him about the weapons?"

"Yes, and he said he doesn't know, but he was," just before Gabe could finish his sentence Enoch regained his composure, noticed his wand on the bar and grabbed it. He pointed it at the two Auror's and shouted a curse.

" _Stupefy!_ "

Gabriel was able to dodge the spell, but Dawlish was not so lucky and took the full curse straight in the chest. He flew a few feet and crashed into the far wall and crumpled to the floor. Enoch then turned and ran out of the pub.

Gabe ran over to Dawlish to make sure he was still breathing and shouted. "Dammit Dawlish you left his wand on the counter….Tom Floo call St. Mungo's! Now where did that shit brick go?"

"He ran out the door, young fellow," an elderly wizard said as he pointed towards the front door. Gabe's eyes lit up.

"Oh how I love it when they run!" He then jumped over a table and burst through the door that led into Diagon Alley.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gabriel skidded to a halt facing the front of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. He looked left and then right.

"Where did that ass clown go?"

"Oui! You looking for that ugly bastard that tore down the street?" A tall, lanky, redheaded wizard called from the entrance of the joke shop.

"Yeah, he left rather quickly and I wasn't finished with our conversation." Gabe yelled back.

"Well, he went towards Gringotts." The man responded in the same moment that a loud commotion started to come out of Ollivander's. Gabe looked and saw Enoch trying to force his way through the crowd.

"Thanks bro!" Gabe yelled as he took off at full speed towards Enoch. The redhead just smiled and waved him bye.

Gabriel was slowing down to avoid the crowd when he saw a flash of red and then an explosion in front of him. He dodged out of the way, slamming into the outer wall of Ollivander's. Patrons of Diagon Alley immediately scurried for cover as people screamed.

"Oww," Gabe grunted as he got to his feet. "That son of a bitch is shooting hexes at me!"

Gabe shook his head to clear it and then twitched his right arm slightly so that his wand was launched out of his right sleeve and he caught it before it flew away.

Once Gabe had release his spruce 12 ⅓ inch wand. He immediately started towards his prey. He saw Enoch hiding behind a wooden cart selling fruits and vegetables near the entrance of Madam Malkin's. He was crouched down trying not to reveal himself. Gabe thought to himself _'Idiot'._ Gabe starting to stalk forward wand at the ready. Enoch snuck a quick glance and saw Gabe walking towards hi. He immediately raised and pointed his wand forward.

" _REDUCTO!_ " Enoch screamed.

Gabe immediately yelled. " _PROTEGO_!"

The red curse slammed into Gabe's shield and pushed him back a little. He recovered enough to avoid a another reducto curse being hurled towards him. He saw Enoch raise up again and hurled another reducto curse towards him and he saw an unlucky witch in its path. Gabe's reflexes hurled his body at the unsuspecting victim as he tackle her to the ground before the devastating curse could hit her. Enoch took the opportunity to run in the other direction.

"Ma'am are you o….." Gabe started to check for injuries when he looked down at the gorgeous and well endowed blonde haired witch he'd saved. With two beautiful blue eyes sparkling back at him and a pair of ruby red lips smirking, Gabe said, with a smolder, "Well hellooo."

"Hi, gorgeous." She responded. "I'm Lana"

"I'm Gabe, I….." Gabe shook his head and remembered what he was doing. "No time for love Dr. Jones!" Gabe said as he got up and started running towards his attacker.

"Wait!" Lana yelled after him, then pouted as he kept on running.

Gabe spotted Enoch through the chaos of wizards and witches running to and fro to escape the confrontation. Enoch saw Gabriel charging at him at full speed like a herd of Centaurs. He raised his wand and starting flinging Reducto curses.

Curse after curse was flying towards Gabe. Like a madman he blocked curse after curse with a wave of his wand, but he kept running as fast as he could. Enoch aimed his wand and blasted a fruit cart into oblivion just in front of Gabriel. Gabe barely had enough time to react before he threw up a quick shield and was blown thrown the front entrance of Flourish and Blotts bookstore. He landed in a heap of broken wood and glass. He gingerly started to stand and shook the cobwebs from his head. The shield did help to protect most of the impact but he still felt like he was just trampled by a Hippogriff.

"Ok….again Oww!" Gabe said to no one in particular. He dusted himself with his hands, found his wand and picked it up. The employees and patrons of the bookstore just stared in disbelief still trying to process what they just saw. A older wizard walked up to him.

"Son are you alright, you took a messy spill there?" The older gentleman asked as he grabbed his arm.

"Yea thanks, I'm good. I…...ah slipped." Gabe said as he ran his hand through his hair and realized one that he felt wetness and two his hat was gone. He lowered his hand and looked at the wet red color that covered his palm.

"You need to see a healer son, you're bleeding." The wizard said.

Gabe smiled and looked at the man. "I ain't got time to bleed." He then turned and ran out into the street. He looked in the direction that Enoch was and saw he was gone. "That asshole better not have left!"

He then heard a shriek and saw that Enoch grabbed a small boy as a hostage and had his wand pointed at the boys head. Gabe stared at the scene and wondered why hadn't he just Apparated away. The thought left his head just as fast as it had come.

"Back off Solo!" Enoch shouted.

Gabe snickered for a moment and retorted. "Hey fuckstick as much as I would love to be Han Solo, that's not my name."

"Oi don't care waaat yisser bleedin' name is, jist back aff yer." Enoch yelled back. "Shut it child" He yelled as the child starting to cry that he wanted his mum. He couldn't be more than seven years old. His mother was pleading with Enoch to let her son go. "Quiet you muling quim." He said to the mother.

"Hey Enoch ok, enough of this bullshit. Let the kid go." Gabe yelled as he slowly started to move closer to Enoch. Enoch saw him moving and grabbed the child by the throat and pressed his wand harder into the boy's temple.

"Stay roi wha yer are boyo, an' yer bitch shut it or i'll gie yer back yer fella in pieces." He spat at the boy's mother.

Gabriel stashed his wand in his back pocket and raised his hands in front of him to show Enoch he was unarmed. He looked Enoch Underwood directly in the eyes. "Look Enoch, you don't want to kill a child. Just put him down and we can talk about this."

"Oi 'av nathin' ter say ter yer! If yer leave nigh naw arm 'ill come ter de lil basterd!" Screamed Enoch. He started to look left and right to see if there was a way to escape. When he realized the only way to go was backwards, he started to back up. He was slowly backing up towards Gringotts. Gabe started to slowly follow him and then he noticed another tall redheaded wizard in dark robes and long hair. He was pointing his wand at Enoch and muttering spells under his breath. He was joined by a tall dark skinned wizard who was a little younger. The younger wizard was also pointing his wand and muttering spells.

' _Well that explains why he hasn't apparated_.' Gabe said to himself and made a mental note to thank the two wizards. "Wait is this Alley filled with helpful redheaded wizards?" Gabe snorted. "Enoch! Look you're cornered with nowhere to go. Give it up dude. Let the kid go, give yourself up now and I promise to do all I can to help ya out, OK?"

Enoch ignored him and realized he was running out of room. He turned his head back and noticed two wizards pointing their wands at him. He quickly turned around to face them. He noticed one of them was sporting red hair and the younger one had dark skin."Drop yisser bleedin wands or i'll kill de wane ye bastards!" Enoch threatened. He was sweating profusely. Then about five Gringotts security guards took up position behind the two curse breakers. "Oi said ter back down!" Enoch screamed again.

"Alright, everyone lower your wands." The red headed wizard ordered. All of the men lowered their wands.

"Drop dem on de groun', nigh!" Enoch yelled. "Or I'll do 'em!" He raised the boy up by the scruff of his neck.

All of the Gringotts staff that came to help dropped their wands. Gabe slowly moved forward. He just needed a few more seconds of Enoch being distracted to sneak up on him. When he was about twenty-five feet away, one of the Gringotts security guards looked up at Gabriel and Enoch didn't miss the man's gaze and quickly turned around to see Gabe almost on top of him. He quickly picked up the boy over his head and threw him to the left to cause a distraction. The boy screamed as he flew through the air towards the hard steps of the bank. Just before he hit the ground the boy stopped and floated down softly. The redhead wizard in charge had managed to retrieve his wand and catch the boy with ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' before he landed and split his head open all over the white marbled steps of Gringotts bank.

Enoch was then tackled to the ground by Gabe. Gabe rolled and jumped to his feet in one motion. Enoch got up and leveled his wand at Gabe.

"Avada Kada...oopf!" Enoch grunted. Gabe had roundhoused kicked Enoch in the face before he finish the incantation of the killing curse. Enoch went flying towards the ground. He slowly raised up and noticed his nose had started to bleed again and blood flowed down the front of him. He went to grab for his wand and noticed he had landed on it and was broken in half. Enoch gave out a blood curdling scream and ran forward and tried to rush Gabriel. Enoch came forward full force and threw a right hook. Gabriel in one fluid motion dodged the follow through, kneed him in the gut, and then drove his right elbow in the back of Enochs back to drive him to the ground.

"C'mon you prick! Get up and fight me!" Gabe yelled. He picked up Enoch and pushed him hard into the wall. He threw a right hook into his face. "You like to kidnap and murder women?!" He threw another punch to his face. "You like to threatened little kids?!" He then punched him a third time in the face which broke open his lip and nose and even more and blood sprayed all over the wall of the bank.

"MCFARLAND!" Dawlish screamed from behind Gabriel. A large crowd had gathered around to watch the spectacle and Dawlish had to fight his way through the curious mob. Gabe either didn't hear his older partner or he chose to ignore him. He just saw red and stared intently at Enoch. Enoch looked up enraged and half-heartedly tried to throw a punch which Gabe dodged easily and grabbed Enoch's arm and yanked Enoch forward and twisted his arm around behind him and with all his force yanked hard and drove his other elbow down hard and snapped Enoch's arm at the elbow. Enoch screamed in pain and fell to the ground in agony. The crowd gasped in shock. The two wizards who came to Gabe's aid stared in disbelief.

"GABE! You stupid bastard!" Dawlish had finally reached his partner and knelt down to check on Enoch. "Are you bleeding mental?" Dawlish demanded. He then pointed his wand at Enoch's arm and muttered some spells that would numb the pain until he could see a healer. He then did the same to stop his face from bleeding. He then stood up and rounded on his younger partner and grabbed him by the arms. Gabe just kept staring at Enoch, breathing hard.

"Gabe! Gabe!" Dawlish started to shake his partner to get his attention. He also noticed he was bleeding from his head. "Look at me dammit. Are you injured?"

Gabriel finally looked at Dawlish and tears started to flow from his eyes. He stared into space but let the tears flow. Dawlish was taken aback for a moment, the last thing he expected from his hot headed partner was to see him shed tears. Gabe stared at Dawlish for what seemed like an eternity, he snapped out of it and wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I'm fine John." He then twisted away from Dawlish's grip and walked over to the young boy who was being comforted by his mother. He knelt down to the boy's face and gave him a big smile. "Are you alright, buddy?"

The boy looked at his mother and then back at Gabe. "I'm alright, mister." He then hugged his mother tighter and his mother looked at Gabriel.

"Thank you sir." Gabe gripped the mother by her shoulder gave her small squeeze and nodded his head.

He then stood up and started to walk towards the two wizards in front of Gringotts bank. "McFarland!" Dawlish yelled. Gabe didn't look at his partner but just held up his index finger to show he needed a minute. He approached them with a nod.

"Thank you both. I was glad you were here stopping him from apparating away." Gabe said has he shook both of their hands.

"Our pleasure. I'm Bill. Bill Weasley. This is my young assistant Dean Thomas. We are Curse Breakers for Gringotts." Bill gestured towards Dean.

"Pleasure to meet you….McFarland is it?" Dean asked.

"Yea, Gabriel McFarland formerly an Auror of the MACUSA. Now a proud one of the Ministry of Magic. People call me Gabe." Gabe answered. "Can you Floo St. Mungo's and ask them to send a Healer to the Auror office at the Ministry. I better get this son of bitch off the street. Excuse me fellas." Bill nodded his head and turned and walked back into Gringotts with Dean closely behind him.

Gabriel then walked back toward Dawlish and Enoch. Dawlish without hesitation pointed his wand at McFarlands head to stop the bleeding.

"Ok show's over folks, nothing to see here." Gabe said as he helped Dawlish pick up Enoch. "Let's get him back to HQ and see what he knows." Dawlish just stared daggers at his young partner and with a loud 'POP' all three were gone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHHPP

High above Diagon Alley on top of one of the rooftops Bane Florint stared down and observed the entire scene unfold. He took in a deep aggravated breath and slowly let it out.

"Mr. Underwood must be removed from the equation," Bane said aloud to himself. He then reached into his jacket pocket and removed a small circular device. He tapped it three times with his wand and spoke.

"Two Auror's are bringing Enoch into custody at the Ministry, you know what to do." He then pocketed the device and turned around and slowly left his place on the rooftop.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gabriel and Dawlish apparated into the Ministry approved Auror safe zone. Which was located on the second level. Dawlish had Enoch in custody. Despite Enoch having a broken elbow they had him in restraints that bound his wrists in front of him. Dawlish had a grip around his left arm and was guiding him to the Auror office for processing, Gabe was following closely behind. He looked straight ahead and had a big smile on his face. The bullpen area had two areas that housed all of the Aurors cubicles and desks and was separated by a walkthrough that lead to Gawain Robards office at the end. To the right of his office were the interrogation rooms and processing. To the left was the potions lab and training and workout rooms.

As the trio walked through the bullpen where the other Aurors had their desks they took one look at the condition of the suspect and Gabe and most just shook their heads. Gabriel wasn't very popular with his other colleagues he usually rubbed most of them the wrong way. Most of the Auror's didn't care for his carefree attitude or maybe it was because he was a American. The only one who gave him the time of day was his partner and that was because he didn't have a choice. Most of who were present had already heard of what had happened in Diagon Alley.

"Bloody fine mess you made of things, McFarland." Proudfoot, a veteran Auror, said to Gabe. Gabriel didn't even bother to even look at Proudfoot and just raised his hand up and gave him a middle finger as he continued following Dawlish to processing.

"Bloody Yank." Proudfoot muttered under his breath and returned to his desk to finish the paperwork he was working on.

Just as they were about to turn left to head to the processing station, Robards emerged from his office with such a force it took all three of them emerged from his office with such a force it blew the smile right off of Gabe's face. "McFarland! Get in my office NOW!" Robards screamed and glared at Gabe. Gabriel looked at his superior cautiously. "Dawlish take this criminal to processing and and put him in interrogation 3." Dawlish nodded his confirmation and proceeded ahead with Enoch.

Robards then violently turned his head and glared at Gabe again and spoke, and yelled so intensely that droplets of spit flew from his mouth. "DO YOU HAVE A HEARING PROBLEM, I SAID GET YOUR BLOODY BACKSIDE IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" Robards was red in the face and was slightly shaking with anger.

Gabe nodded his head. "Yes Chief, I heard you."

There was a little bit of a attitude in his response as he brushed past Gawain into his office. That only seemed to infuriate Robards even further. He followed Gabe inside and slammed his door shut which caused a few pictures and various items on a bookshelf to fall on the white tiled floor.

"Sit down," Gawain told Gabe.

Gabriel took a seat on the left facing the desk and waited for Gawain to rip him a new one. Robards sat down behind his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose and gave it a small massage before he looked Gabe in the eyes. "First and foremost, are you injured, do you need to see a Healer?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, then." Gawain paused and then looked at Gabe. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU SINGLE HANDEDLY DESTROYED A LARGE SECTION OF DIAGON ALLEY! THEN IN FRONT OF DOZENS OF WITNESSES YOU BRUTALLY ATTACKED THE MAN AND BROKE HIS ARM! " Gawain face turned a dark shade of purple and he slammed his fist down on the desk. Gabe winced.

"Boss, you gonna give yourself a coronary." Gabe said nonchalantly. There was no secret that, like his fellow co-workers, Gawain Robards had no affinity of kindness towards his young American employee.

"DON'T YOU BLOODY TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU ARE BY FAR THE WORST AUROR I HAVE EVER HAD!" Gawain shouted and then tried to calm himself down has he had given himself a headache from shouting. He took a couple of deep breaths and continued in a lower, but still heated tone. "Do you know what trouble you caused today?"

"Boss, let me explain…." Gabe started to say.

"Do you really think I care what story you have come up with to weasel your way out of this." Gawain retorted and pointed his finger at Gabriel. "What I want to know is why did Dawlish let you out of his sight, I have a few choice words for him when he arrives…"

"Boss, it wasn't John's fault, I talked him into letting me talk to Underwood. I figured…" Gabe started to explain what had went down.

"I TOLD YOU….." Dawlish took another deep breath. "I told you I wasn't interested in your fabrications." Gawain looked down at his desk and picked up what look to be some parchment in a file folder. "This is your file McFarland….."

Gabe interrupted Robards. "Look Boss, I know you don't like me, I know most people in this office don't like me." Gabe looked dead into Robards stunned face. "I don't really give a shit, either way. I know one thing, you said I was the worst Auror you've ever had, well I have to disagree, I think….."

It was Gawain's turn to interrupt. One thing Gawain Robards was known for was being a rule follower and adhering to the procedures and policies that were set in place. One of the biggest things he couldn't abide was insubordination and Gabriel McFarland was treading dangerously close to pushing Robards over the edge. "Excuse me, but one thing I will not abide is to be interrupted, especially by the likes of you!"

"Sir, I apologize, would you please let me explain what happened?" Gabe said in a low calming tone and looked his superior in the eye.

"Well if you repeatedly don't seem to understand that I do not want to hear your lies, if you must continue then by all means spew your diatribe." Gawain placed the file down on his desk and folded his hands on top of it. He gave Gabe a small condensing smirk and motioned for him to continue.

Gabe look at him skeptically, but nonetheless continued. "Well when Underwood entered the establishment, I asked Dawlish how well the suspect knew him. He told me that he knew him well since they have crossed paths numerous times." Gabe took a breath and continued. "I convinced him that I should be the one to talk to him since he had never met me before. I have done numerous undercover assignments in America. Dawlish relented and I approach the suspect. We had a few drinks and I let on that I was there to meet someone to make a deal and buy some weapons. He slowly came around and mentioned that I was there to meet him. We talk for a few minutes before I asked him I had heard some Muggle weapons were stolen and that I was interested."

Dawlish blinked. "Ok, so what happened that caused the destruction of half of Diagon Alley?"

"He said that he knew nothing about them, but I knew well enough to read the signs that I knew he was lying." Gabe said.

"Wait, wait, wait you read signs?" Gawain asked skeptically.

"Yes sir, I was trained to look for tells in a person being interrogated, such as eye movement, nervous movements, stuff like that."

"That has to be the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" Gawain said with a sneer. "I know for a fact that the American Auror training mirrors our own and we do not teach that rubbish!"

"I didn't…." Gabe said under his breath.

"What was that?" Robards glared. He leaned forward.

"I said...nevermind." Gabe said and leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"Come on spit it out."

Gabriel looked at Robards and stood up. "I'd rather not talk about it," he stood up and started towards the door. Robards jump up quickly for a man of his age.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LEAVE THIS OFFICE!" Gawain screamed in Gabriel's face. He was visibly shaking with anger. Gabriel stared at Robards and blinked.

"Sir I have nothing left to say. You have it already in your head that I was in the wrong so I give up." Gabriel raised his voice a little louder. "It's obvious YOU don't care that he threaten a child, he threaten to come after me and my family. OH NO! That shit doesn't matter in your world. At least have the balls to get my back!" Gabe started to walk forward and get into Robards face.

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS MY…" Gawain took a step back.

"SHUT UP, YOU HAD YOUR SAY NOW IT'S MY TURN." Gawain was too shock to respond. Never in his life had he been subject to this kind of gross insubordination. "THAT ASSWIPE KNOWS ABOUT THE WEAPONS, ALSO KNOWS ABOUT THE MURDERED WITCHES."

Gawain held up his finger and with a little bit of surprise to Gabriel, he spoke in a quiet even tone. "This is what this about, isn't it? The witches?"

Gabriel shifted his weight and blew out a breath. "It's not all about that, I..we started talking about the weapons, he threaten me and mentioned that my wife or girlfriend would fall victim to the same fate. I reacted and….."

"You reacted." Gawain said as more of a statement then a question. Gabe just nodded. "You don't even have wife or a girlfriend! You're through. Get out of my office. You have until the end of the day to clear out all of your personal belongings. I will see to it that your Visa is revoked and your deported back to America. I told you that these weapons were number one priority, but you think you're special and can investigate what ever you want. GO NOW!" Gawain said.

Gabe just looked at Robards and turned to walk out of the office. He grabbed for the brass doorknob, he then turned his head towards his ex-supervisor. "Hey Robards, let me ask you a question. What sets off the anti-charm alarms first? The lead in your ass? Or the shit in your brains? Dumb fuck!" Gabe said as he slammed the door and left the office.

He heard Gawain yelling again, but couldn't make out what he was actually saying. Gabriel walked towards his desk. He stopped put his hand on the nearest wall sucked in a deep breath. He chastised himself for going over the line. He knew that the amount of hardship he had endured in his short life he should have known better. He slammed his fist into the wall. "Damint!"

"Oi!" a veteran Auror named Linder yelled out. "It's not enough you broke someone's arm, but know you have to try and break the wall."

"Kiss my ass, Linder." Gabe retorted and walked towards the training rooms. He had a lot to vent and the best was to hit a bag instead of a wall.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry and Hermione recognized Gabriel from the picture in his file has they walked into the bullpen area and witnessed Gabe hit the wall, curse a fellow Auror, and walk away.

"Charming. Harry are you sure you want him?" Hermione asked as she shook her head disapprovingly. "He doesn't seem the right sort."

"Yea, I'm sure. Kingsley gave a glowing recommendation. Despite what his performance file says. He's definitely the sort."

"Alright Harry," Hermione said as she looked at her friend and gave him a smile. "I've trusted you all these years, not about to stop now."

Harry patted her on the back. "Come on let's go talk to Robards first." They walked towards Robards office and knocked on his office door.

"Who is it?" Gawain asked with a hint of irritation.

"It's Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, sir." Harry responded.

"Come!"

Harry opened the office door and walked into the office with Hermione behind him. He closed the door and walked towards the desk. Gawain was writing on some parchment and hadn't even bothered to look at them. They both noticed that some of the pictures and knick-knacks were still strewn on the floor. They chose to ignore it.

"May we sit?" Harry asked. Gawain motioned towards the chairs with his left hand without breaking his concentration on what he was writing. Harry and Hermione both sat in the seats and stared at Gawain. Hermione looked over at Harry and Harry returned her look and simply shrugged his shoulders.

Gawain finished his report, calmly put his quill back in the inkwell, blew on the parchment to dry it and put it back in the file folder and closed it. He put both hands on top of it and finally looked up to see the two young people sitting at his desk.

"Potter. Granger. What can I do for you? You don't work for me, anymore. So I'm not sure what you are doing here?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then back at Gawain. "Well, I….we," Harry looked at Hermione again. "We wanted to talk to you about a Auror in your charge that we think would fit in with Phoenix Division and wanted to have your permission to speak to him about it."

Gawain stared at them for what seemed like an eternity. He knew that they didn't need his permission to ask anyone, Kingsley had already made that very clear, but he had to admire the young man's manners on asking him for his permission. He twitched his mustache slightly. "Who is the Auror? Linder? Proudfoot? Dawlish?"

"Mcfarland. Gabriel McFarland." Hermione answered. Robards look at Hermione and then back to Harry.

"That's right, sir. Gabriel Mcfarland." Harry said.

Gawain Robards did something he didn't normally do a lot in his life - he started to laugh out loud. His face was turning red and shaking from laughing so hard. Harry and Hermione looked at each and then back at the hysterically laughing head Auror.

Gawain started to calm down and took deep breaths to calm his laughter. "He's all yours. If you can find him. I fired him you see. So of course by all means take him and do whatever you like. He's not my problem anymore."

"Erm...ok, thanks" Harry said not sure of what to do.

Gawain just waved them off and was still trying to take calming breaths. Harry motioned to Hermione that it was time to leave. They both got up and exited the office. After the door was shut, Harry looked at Hermione and ran his hand through his black unkempt hair. "That is the first time that I've seen that man laugh. I never even seen him smile."

"Bloody mental, that one." Hermione retorted. Harry just looked at her and laughed.

"Ron is definitely rubbing off on you Hermione."

Hermione swatted his arm. "Prat!" They then headed in the direction they last saw Gabe walking towards.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gabriel was sans shirt and wearing his work out sweat pants and trainers. He was in the workout room, hitting a punching back he conjured and hung from the ceiling. Both of his hands were taped up and he was hitting the bag with all of his strength. He had placed a charm on the bag so it would give but not be able to be knocked off its chain that was attached to the ceiling. He was concentrating so hard on his workout that he didn't care that he had two spectators that quietly entered the room.

Harry and Hermione just watched Gabe punch the heavy bag with all his strength. Hermione was doing a little more than watching actually and it didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He hip checked Hermione lightly to break her from her gaze. She quickly composed herself as her face went red.

"Really Hermione, tsk tsk what would Ron say?" Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione just looked at Harry annoyingly.

She then noticed that Gabriel had a tattoo on his back of a symbol of some kind of bird. Surrounded with small circular designs with three leaf clovers. There was also upside down black triangles around the neck of the bird, that grew bigger and spread out from the neck. In the center was a black interlocking design and two identical designs under each wing. There was also was a peculiar tattoo on his upper left arm of what looked liked an eagle hovering over a trident and anchor. He was also sporting various scars that are not uncommon for a Auror. There was also three small round scars on the right side of his upper back.

"Look, Robards said I had until the end of the day to clear out. I'll go without causing a scene. He didn't need to send you two to escort me out." Gabe said as he continued his workout. He then turned to look at the two strangers. He was still upset but was feeling a lot calmer since he was able to take out most of his frustration on the bag.

"I can assure you that is not why we are here." Harry said. "This Hermione Granger and I'm Harry Potter."

Gabe stopped punching the back and slowly turned to face them. "You're Hermione Granger?"

"Yes I am." Hermione smiled.

"That means you know…..wait? What?" He glanced over and looked at Harry. "You're Harry Pot…" Gabe eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He had a smile that one would categorize as goofy. He immediately went and shook hands with Harry.

"No, its Harry Potter, actually." Harry said with a chuckle.

Gabe laughed back. He paused for a moment just to process who he was meeting. He he then turned toward Hermione and gave her his best flirtatious smile. "Well hello, How you doin'?"

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor to hide the redness in her cheeks. Harry looked at Hermione and frowned. He then looked at McFarland. "Look, I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Sure," he replied never taking his eyes off Hermione. "Just so long as she can join us in the discussion." Gabe said while smirking.

"I am involved with…" Hermione began to say.

"I don't see any ring," Gabe said as Hermione raised her left hand. "And there it is."

Gabe straighten up. He then moved to pull his shirt on over himself. "Sorry, Granger, I didn't know. If I had…." Hermione waved him off.

"It's quite alright." She said with a sympathetic smile.

Gabriel then looked at them as he waved his wand and banished the punching bag back to the supply closet. "Ok, what can I do you for? I only have until the end of the day until I probably have to leave the country, thanks in no part to that asshat Robards. I don't really want to go back to States. There's noth…...nevermind. So?"

"Well, we may be able to help you with that predicament." Harry stated as he pulled a file from his robes.

"OK?" Gabe asked. "I just assumed that Robards is going to shoot down any other opportunity that I may get."

"I've already talked to Robards, he said I could talk to you and if you accept, well let's get to it first." Harry continued. "Gabriel McFarland. Born December 25, 1977...Christmas baby?" Harry looked up at Gabe. Gabe gave him a smile and nodded. Harry then went back to reading.

"Attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996. Doesn't say what house….." Harry raised his eyes.

"Thunderbird. I was in house Thunderbird." Gabe said.

"Explains the tattoo." Hermione noted.

"Joined the MACUSA Auror corp as a student trainee in 1994 while still attending school." Harry looked up. "Bloody convenient that is."

"Yeah I had enough O.W.L.S to start, so in the States they consider classes at school to be part of Auror qualifications. Instead of taking standard N.E.W.T six year classes you take a different set of classes dealing with Auror training. Trust me though, before they started fast tracking you guys into service your country's Auror's were and are the gold standard."

Harry smiled and continued. "After you graduated you finished your third year of training and served as a full fledged Auror until the beginning of 1998. Then there is a two year gap where you returned for three months and then transferred to England." Harry put the file away and looked at Gabriel.

Gabe stared at Harry while he put his hands behind his back. "Is there a question?"

"Yeah, what happened? Where'd you go?" Harry asked.

"That's a story for another time. So how can you help me?" Gabe asked quizzically.

"Well, it's more about you helping us." Harry looked at Hermione and then back at Gabriel. "I want to talk to you about the Phoenix Division."


	8. Chapter 7-The Magizoologists

**OK, sorry for the long delay. This was a fun chapter to write but also a little difficult because I wanted to get certain characters right. Thanks again to my Beta Blacktag189, thank you so much J. Also thanks for story input from Entropist . On to the Chapter.**

Chapter 7 - The Magizoologist's

"Well Harry one down, five to go." Hermione said as they both walked towards the Ministry apparation safe zone. "Gabe was certainly interesting. He's colorful, he reminds me of an American version of Fred and George combined."

"I like him." Harry responded. "There's more to him, then what's in his file and what he told us. From what I've heard from the Auror's was he wasn't well liked. I have a feeling that wasn't his fault. Most of my fellow Auror's are a hard bunch to warm up to. I made a choice when I joined two years ago that wouldn't be me. I think with Ginny still not fully healed. Then when you and she decided to go back to Hogwarts, I knew it was going to affect me. But, I made a conscious decision to not let it affect my work.

As Harry and Hermione continued towards the zone, they crossed in front of the new Atrium fountain. It was a simple design of a marble statue of Merlin and Albus Dumbledore with water shooting out of their wands that were raised above their heads. "What about when you and Ginny…" Hermione hesitated, knowing that was a sore subject. Even more so since Harry and Ginny had a row, recently.

"When Ginny told me that she told Neville about the prophecy, yea I felt betrayed. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of losing her. I'd rather face Voldemort then to feel like that again." Harry said as they continued walking. "I just don't want someone on my team that doesn't trust me. I know trust will take time, but I want their trust."

"Is that why you're allowing him to investigate the witches while we finish our recruiting mission?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, I figured it was a start. To build trust in me by allowing him to keep up his investigation. Plus he was more than willing to accept which cases took priority, and that the two could be related." Harry answered. "Again trust is what I'm after. It also gives him something to do while we finalized our team."

Hermione turned to look at Harry. "Well, you know you have mine already, Harry." Harry smiled and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave a squeeze. "And I know one half of our next conquest will trust you in her own...well..erm her own way." Harry and Hermione both chuckled.

"Well, she does seem to live in her own little world." Harry answered.

Harry and Hermione reached the Apparation safe point in the ministry and apparated to meet their potential new recruits.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Enoch was sitting in Interrogation room 3 for about an hour. He was only asked a few questions just to process him. He hadn't been interrogated yet. He wasn't sure how long he had been left alone in the room. To Enoch it had felt like an eternity. "Waaat is bleedin takin' so long?" He asked out loud.

Just has Enoch's patience was about to run thin, the door to the room opened and a hooded figure wearing black robes entered and closed and locked the door.

"Who de bleedin 'ell ye?" Enoch asked as he watched as the hood sit down. "Well who are ye?"

Enoch started to shift uncomfortably in his chair. The figure sitting across from him was silent. The hoods black gloved hands were resting on the interrogation table in front of Enoch.

"Look oi didn't tell dem anythin'!" Enoch said nervously. He was starting to sweat. The hood stood up and reached for something that was in its robes. Once the hood found the knife that was inside, the hood pulled it out to show Enoch. "Please...I swear oi didn't say anythin'!"

"I swear…" Enoch couldn't finish his plea. The hood was fast. The hood managed to swipe the blade across Enoch's throat. Without looking back the Hooded figure unlocked the door, opened and walked out and left Enoch to bleed out and gurgle the last breaths of his miserable life.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Bane placed the communication device back into his dark robes. He then turned to look out onto the city of London from the rooftop of the building he was on. "Master the task has been done." Bane said out into the late afternoon sky.

With a whoosh his master appeared. Bane immediately dropped to one knee to bow. The Shadow looked upon his disciple with his glowing yellow eyes as he hovered in his black cloud form. "So our infiltrator has completed the task?"

"Yes Master." Bane replied. His tone was still a little nervous. Even though he was completely faithful to the cause, he still felt a small twinge of fear.

"No need to fear me, Bane." The Shadow replied, apparently picking up on Bane's uneasiness. "You have served me well and I will reward your service as promised. Once we succeed in our ultimate goal, and I promise you dear servant that we will, and I can once again reclaim my corporal form, I will finally have my revenge." The Shadow exclaimed as his eyes glowed a brighter yellow. The Shadow hovered closer to Bane. He could feel the familiar coldness that he associated with his master's spiritual form. "Our plans are coming closer to fruition."

"Yes Master," Bane responded as he raised up to stand. "Once we are able to fill our ranks we will fulfill both our destinies."

"YES!" The Shadow exclaimed with almost a childlike glee. "Now my friend I can feel another lost soul for which to feed my hunger, and yours as well, I can see."

"Yes," Bane then moved to show his master the dead lifeless form of a young witch that was another victim to Bane's sickness. The witch was face down, naked, a victim of the killing curse. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises and like all the other suffered internal injuries. "She was adequate prey to hunt. She suffered a great deal and should replenish your need."

"Excellent!" The Shadow exclaimed as he went to absorb the suffering the young witch endured. Bane then dropped to both knees, pulled out his wand and proceeded to push the energy out of the body through his wand, just as his master instructed him on how to do.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Look at how attached the Bowtruckle is to his environment." Rolf Scamander explained to his team. They were studying the dynamic between a Bowtruckle and his tree. They were observing a group of ten, called a branch, that were cohabitating a particular tree in a forest in western England. "You see how they use their long spindle like fingers to dig out woodlice for food. Now this is a Spruce tree. Spruces are used in wandmaking, if we were to take wood from this tree then we would need to offer the Bowtruckles either woodlice or Fairy eggs in order to extract the wood. If not they would attack us." Rolf eyes lit up as he spoke. He enjoyed his work. He was a naturalist and he enjoyed studying magical creatures whenever he could. He was well known in the wizarding community and despite his young age he was usually called on for his expertise in Magizoology. And being the grandson of Newt Scamander didn't hurt his cause either.

"My grandfather had a Bowtruckle he named Picket as a pet." Rolf said as he moved around the tree to get a different perspective.

"Rolf Scamander? Do you think Bowtruckles and Nargles get along?" one of Rolf's team members asked. "Their quite mischievous, Nargles are."

"Luna, for the last time its Rolf, you don't have to call me by my full name." Rolf responded to Luna Lovegood's choice of calling him by his full name. "Besides I don't think there are Nargles about."

"Oh, well, that's good Rolf Scamander, I don't think the Branch would take kindly to Nargles stealing their home." Luna said as she stared at the Bowtruckles. Rolf gave out an exasperated breath and just shook his head as she completely ignored his request again to just stick to his first name. He watched as Luna kept staring at the tree, deep in thought. He sometimes wondered what went through her head but then stopped himself as he realised it was too broad a spectrum to consider. He also was thinking how beautiful she was as a rogue ray of sunlight broke through the canopy of trees and shone directly on her blonde hair. Rolf then shook his head and said to himself. 'Come off it Scamander you're her boss and...but those eyes, her skin….stop it you wanker.' After he composed himself he started to clean up.

He wiped the excess dirt from his work coveralls and then removed his dragon hide work gloves. He then wiped the sweat from his forehead below his sandy brown hair. They had been camping in this particular region studying Bowtruckles and Unicorns that often frequented this part of the forest, for about two weeks and were coming close to the end of their excursion. Rolf was writing a essay for the Magizoologists Monthly magazine on the family dynamic of the Bowtruckle.

"Alright you lot, that's all for today." Rolf announced to his team. "Let's pack up and return to camp. Trent?"

"Oi!" a young black haired assistanced answered.

"Make sure everyone cleans up their work areas and returns with everything they brought with them." Rolf instructed.

"You got it, mate." Trent said as he walked away. "Right! Make sure you don't leave nothing and clean up your work areas. Especially you Roberts!"

"Why you singling me out, Trent?" Roberts asked.

"Because your the worse of the lot, mate." Trent answered with toothy grin.

Rolf laughed to himself at his workers comradery. He was removing his work coveralls, when he turned and saw Luna was doing the same. He noticed as she removed the top part her undershirt rolled up a bit and showed her navel. Rolf gulped as he quickly looked away. "Sweet Merlin." he said aloud before his brain could stop his mouth from talking. He mentally chastised himself and grimaced at his mistake.

"Did you say something, Rolf Scamander?" Luna asked as she removed the rest of her coveralls and rolled them up to place them in her knapsack.

Rolf immediately went on the defensive. " Um..erm...nothing...I mean, yes...I...spoken...words." Rolf also started a dialog in his head 'Did I really just say that?' He shook his head and composed himself. "Yes I did speak." Rolf said. "I was saying sweet Merlin. I was speaking of the productive day we had."

"Oh...ok I thought maybe you were being attacked by Wrackspurt." Luna said as she blinked at Rolf.

"No...No...No Wrackspurts here." Rolf answered as he pointed to his head and almost poked his eye. "Ouch."

"Oh good, then I also thought you saw my stomach and was commenting on it." Luna said as she walked away before getting a answer.

"Um...what?" she heard Rolf say and she smiled to herself.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPH

Harry and Hermione apparated to the base camp in the forest in Wales that Rolf and his team were studying. They arrived and looked around and noticed that no one was present at the moment.

"Looks like Rolf and Luna's team is still at it." Harry mentioned as he looked around and took in the base camp. He walked towards a rather large paddock.

"Looks that way, Harry." Hermione answered as she picked up a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them that was left on one of the camp chairs. She opened the cover and saw that it was autographed by Rolf's grandfather Newt Scamander. She smiled to herself and made a mental note to ask Rolf if she could get her copy autographed as well. She looked up and saw Harry approach the cage.

"Harry please be careful you do not know what is in there." Hermione called out as she placed the book back on the camp chair and walked towards Harry.

"It's alright Hermione it's….it's a…..." Harry's eyes were the size of saucers as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What? What is it Harry?" Hermione asked as she approached the paddock. "Merlin!" she gasped. "It's a Hornisus!" Hermione and Harry both stared at the winged Unicorn in the large cage. The paddock was large. It was open to sky to the magnificent animal to fly if it so chose do so. "They are extremely rare. One out of a thousand, actually. Since there is only on record 200 thousand Unicorns. Well, you do the math."

Harry turned and looked at Hermione. "Really, Hermione you're not going to tell me the answer?!" Harry asked sarcastically. Hermione raised her hand and smacked the back of his head.

"Prat." Hermione added.

Harry chuckled and rub the back of his head where he was smacked. "Damn, Hermione that stings."

"Serves you right." Hermione retorted and a smile broke across her face. Harry put his arm around her.

"Well you do play the part of a big sister very well." Harry said as he banged his hip into hers.

"And you play the part of the annoying little brother, perfectly." Hermione answered and hip checked him back.

Harry then walk forward and approached the paddock and look directly into the Hornisus's eyes. The animal walked directly toward Harry and lowered its head. To Harry it looked like the Hornicus was bowing to him. In a show of respect Harry returned the bow. Harry the rose to his feet and the Hornicus lowered its head to allow Harry to pet it.

"Ali seems to like you." Harry heard from behind. He turned around to see a small group of witches and wizards emerging from the woods into the clearing where their camp was located.

"Ali?" Hermione asked Rolf.

"Well she is a Hornicus, but they have also been named a Alicorn in some parts of the World. It seemed to fit. She is the only know Hornicus that has been discovered in Great Britain." Rolf explained as he walked up next to Harry and Hermione and began to rub the animals face in between her eyes.

"Well Ali is the most beautiful creature I've have had the pleasure of meeting." Harry said as he offered his hand to Rolf. "Hello, my name is…"

"Harry Potter, yes I know." Rolf said as he accepted the handshake from Harry. "I assume you're here to see Luna." Rolf asked.

Harry smiled. "Actually I am here to see you both."

"Harry? Hermione?" Luna Lovegood asked as she emerged from the woods. "Have you come to check up on me? I am doing quite well since I saw you last. Even been able to keep the Blibbering Humdingers at bay."

"Hello Luna as I was just saying to Rolf here, we came to see you both." Harry said.

"Oh well that is nice, Harry." Luna said i her dreamlike tone and stared at nothing. Luna then seemed to come to and skipped over to where Rolf, Harry, and Hermione were standing. "First let me say hello to Ali." She then began to talk to the Hornicus in low whisper that Harry couldn't quite hear.

"Luna was the one who found Ali, or you could say Ali found Luna." Rolf explained. "Ali was shunned by her heard for being what she is. Unicorns are very magical creatures as you know. They are also proud animals and do not quite understand when a miracle like a Hornicus is born. They are usually abandoned when born. Ali was different she was allowed to stay with the herd because her mother would not abandon her. Unfortunately her mother was killed by poachers for her horn. After that the head Unicorn banished her from the herd and she has been alone ever since." Rolf then turned and looked at Ali and Luna and smiled. 'She really is a magnificent creature' Rolf thought to himself, though if someone could read his mind at the moment they wouldn't know which he was referring to.

"After 3 years alone in this forest she came upon Luna who was enjoying one of her solo excursions. Luna said she that Ali told her the whole story." Rolf whispered.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "I know Unicorns cannot speak and I would assume the same could be said…."

"She can only talk to me." Luna interrupted. "When I found her we immediately had a connection and she gave me the magic to talk to her!"

"She's telling the truth," Rolf responded after seeing the doubt on Hermione's face. "I didn't believe at first, but Luna asked Ali to follow us and she did."

"Here herd was rather mean to her." Luna said while she stroked the silver mane of the Hornicus.

"Well Unicorns are amazing, magical creatures, but if they have one flaw it is that they are very vain." Rolf explained. "Since a winged Unicorn is very, very rare they often treat any difference in appearance with disdain."

"Disdain?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, when Ali was born her mother was very protective of her. She pretty much protected her from the Herd. She didn't allow them to abandon her. Her mother was one of the Unicorn Elders." Luna answered as she continued to stroke Ali's mane.

Rolf walked forward to rub Ali's nose. "We thought about what we could do to help and Luna had a wonderful idea. We talked it over and she explained it to Ali and she also agreed."

"Hagrid!" Luna said with excitement. "There was no one better to look after her than Hagrid."

"I don't even need to ask, but what did Hagrid say?" Harry asked.

"Well Hagrid was more then excited. He even volunteered to help get her to Hogwarts, but his duties prevented him from leaving." Rolf answered with a chuckle.

Harry and Hermione laughed along with Rolf. "I can imagine so!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, she is magnificent." Hermione added.

Rolf then stopped showing his affection to Ali and stopped rubbing her nose. "Harry you said you came to see me and Luna?"

Harry then cleared his throat. "Yes, Let's go somewhere a little more private. I want to talk to you both about a new department in the Ministry. It's called Phoenix Division."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Gabriel McFarland finished his workout and was walking back towards the bullpen to pack up his personal affects from his desk. He heard shouting and commotion around where the interrogation rooms were located, more specifically Interrogation room 3.

"He's been murdered!" He heard Linder shout.

"Oh no," Gabe said as he pushed his way towards the room.

"Hey, McFarland watch it!" said Stockwell, Linder's partner, as he was shoved aside by Gabe.

"Fuck me." Gabe said as he saw the limp form of Enoch in the room. Blood was all over the table and the floor from his slashed throat. Dawlish was in the room when Gabe walked in.

"You can't be here McFarland, if Robards finds you…."

Gabe interrupted Dawlish. "Robards can kiss my ass, I don't work for him anymore. What happened John?"

Dawlish stared at Gabe for a moment, sighed and started to speak. "I brought him here and manacled him to the table and left to report to Robards. I arrived after the fireworks it appears and went in after Harry Potter and Hermione Granger left his office. He pretty much let me have whatever was leftover from your meeting. Thanks for that." Dawlish said as he got and moved to the other side of Enoch's corpse to inspect the wound. "I came back here and found him like this!"

"Is it too late to extract his last memory?" Gabriel asked.

"Already taken, just haven't reviewed it yet to see if it's viable." Dawlish answered.

"Well just send over whatever you get if you can, Dawlish?" Gabe said.

Dawlish looked up and stared at him like he was wearing Witches robes. "You're joking?"

"No, no I'm not." Gabe answered as he squatted down to look at the terror in Enoch's face.

"Gabe you must have hit your head harder than I thought. You were fired…." Dawlish didn't get to finish his question.

"He was FIRED!" Robards answered as he stared daggers at Gabriel. " I assume you accepted Potter's position, then?"

"I have and he's given me permission to follow up on the Witches case until our team is fully assembled." Gabe said with a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest. "Which means my number one suspect was just murdered in the middle of auror headquarters."

"WHAT EXAC…" Robards roared.

"I'm not implying anything GAWAIN." Gabe interrupted.

"You little bastard!" Robards answered through clenched teeth. He had lowered his voice to avoid showing he was starting to lose composure. Dawlish just stared in disbelief at the verbal sparring that was taking place. "Look I've had just about enough of your insubordination!"

Gabe just snorted a laugh and smiled. "Listen I'm part of Phoenix Division now. Harry Potter told me we have special purview over cases and if we need files we have the Minister's backing on this."

"What's Phoenix Division?" Dawlish asked.

Robards ignored the question and continued to glare at McFarland. "Give him everything you file in your report and everything you have on the suspect." He then stormed out of the room.

"I'll be working in Conference Room four until further notice." Gabe said.

"What's Phoenix Division?" Dawlish asked again.

Gabe just smiled and left the room.

"Bloody mess this is, literally." Dawlish said to a empty room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"So let me get this straight," Rolf asked. "you need our help with your special team?"

"Yes, having experts in Magizoology would have immense value." Harry answered.

"Ok, but do you need two? I don't want Luna to get hurt." Rolf protested, and thought to himself, 'I'd do anything to keep her safe.'

"Why that's quite nice of you Rolf Scamander." Luna said as she smiled brightly at Rolf. Rolf smiled back and blew a breath of air out, conceding, 'It's hopeless, but I do find something rather sensual when she uses my full name.'

"I know from experience that Luna is quite capable and is a rather formidable duelist." Harry replied.

"Thank you Harry. That is a very nice thing to say. I did rather well in the Battle of Hogwarts." Luna responded as she stared into the sky. Hermione chuckled and Harry just smirked.

"Its n-n-not that I don't think Luna can hold her own. It's not a macho thing." Rolf stammered. "I just don't know why you need a Magizoologist much less two…." Rolf was interrupted by the sound of a flock of birds screeching and flying away from eastern part of the forest. "What in Merlin's…."

Just then a huge Forest Troll came crashing through the trees towards the foursome. The troll was green skinned and very hairy, carrying a massive club made of wood. The troll let out a blood curdling roar as it bounded towards them.

"TROLL!" Rolf screamed as he drew his wand. The others followed suit.

"We need to take him down!" Harry yelled. "Reducto!" The red curse streaked towards the troll and exploded on his chest. The troll staggered back his thick skin protecting him from the exploding curse. The troll let out another roar and began to swing its club radically in all directions trying to hit the humans.

"We need a plan, Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ducked another swing from the club.

"Really? Hermione?" Harry scoffed as he dodged a rather large rock that the troll threw. He shot another Reductor curse at it's head. It missed left of the intended target.

"Alright, I have a plan!" Rolf yelled to his companions. "I know how to take him down without hurting him!"

"What about him hurting us?" Harry shouted back as he ducked another swing from the troll's club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione shouted as she tried to aim for the club. The troll was in mid swing and the charm missed the club. "We have to stop it from swinging in order to get a good shot on it." Hermione said with frustration.

"Hey?...What's all the n…...Oh bloody hell!" Trent yelled as he came to investigate what the noise was.

"Trent! Watch out!" Rolf screamed but he was too late and Trent got knocked into a tree by the troll's club and slumped limply to the ground.

"Oh no!" Luna yelled.

Harry ran over to check on the fallen assistant. He reached down and pressed two fingers to his throat and checked for a pulse. "He's alive but his pulse is weak."

The troll became more enraged as it was hit with spells. The thick hide of its skin could absorb the majority of spells that were thrown its way, and with its prey escaping its crushing club swings just seemed to make the creature more angry.

"Alright, we need to surround the bugger," Rolf instructed to his comrades. "Luna get behind him, Harry to the left of it, and Hermione to the right."

The threesome did as they were instructed to do. The troll stopped its attack to figure out what they were doing. It was dumbfounded to see its prey surround him.

"Now when I give the order I want you three to use the Incaercous spell to bind him. I will then use Wingardium Leviosa on its club. Ok get ready." Rolf instructed.

Everyone raised their wands at once. The troll let out a thunderous scream and lunged forward towards Rolf. "NOW!" Rolf screamed.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione shouted the charm at the same time and three sets of binding ropes encircled the creature. The troll was in mid lunge when the ropes hit and entangled it. The beast crashed to the earth with a resounding thud. Rolf then shouted. "Wingardium Leviosa!" and snatched the club from the troll's grasp. He then directed it with his wand and smacked it on the back of the head to knock it out. Everyone then gave an exasperated breath.

"Luna go get Richards and grab the emergency portkey to St. Mungo's. I don't want to use apparation with him until we know what his injuries are." Luna nodded her head in understanding and ran off to the camp.

Harry ran over to Trent and use some first aid spells that he learned in training to diagnose him. He looked up at Rolf. "I think he'll be ok. He's got a broken collarbone and one of his lungs collapsed. His left arm is broken in three places and his pelvis it out of alignment. He'll have a rough couple of days but he should pull through with little to no effect, but I'm not a Mediwizard." Harry explained.

"Thank Merlin." Rolf said as he ran his hand down his face and let out a breath.

Hermione joined them. "So what do we do with him?" She motioned towards the troll.

"I'll contact the Department of Magical Creatures that deal with moving dangerous beasts to another area. Hopefully they can find its tribe and relocate him." Rolf said.

Hermione gave him a toothy grin. "Excellent."

Harry then stood up. "That was some smart thinking on your part. Do you now understand why we need you and Luna?" Harry asked.

"I..I can see how someone with our knowledge could be useful." Rolf said as he stuck out his hand.

Harry accepted his handshake. "Welcome to the team."


	9. Chapter 8-CurseBreaker and the Bombmaker

Ok once again Thanks to my Beta Blacktag189 (Thanks Jen) I reference a few incidents involving Neville that happen in the prequel to this story, Ghost of You which was written by Blacktag189. So I recommend reading her story first. Even though our stories are different genres it's in the same canon.

Chapter 8- The Curse Breaker and the Bomb Maker

After Harry and Hermione parted ways with Rolf and Luna they decided to call it a day and head home to 3 Tower Street. Ginny was sitting on the couch flipping through the latest Quidditch Quarterly. Ginny was wearing a pair of short shorts and one of Harry's old Hogwarts T-Shirts. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked up when she heard the familiar roar of the Floo. She jumped up and threw the magazine on the center sitting room table.

"Harry, your home!" Ginny said as she greeted him with a hug and a kiss and started to wipe the soot away from Harry's robes with her hand. Harry pulled her closer and kissed her back.

"Hmmm I was thinking about that all day," Harry said as he licked his lips and gave her that emerald stare that always makes her weak in the knees. "You look incredibly sexy, Gin."

Ginny gave him a smirk and pressed herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where's Her…" Ginny asked at the same time Hermione stepped out of the Floo.

"And there she is." Ginny said having to mask her disappointment and unwrapped her arms from Harry.

"Hello Ginny, how was your day?" Hermione asked as she used a cleansing spell to banish the soot from her robes.

Ginny shrugged and blew out a breath. "Pretty boring actually. Went for a run and then spent the morning with Mum at the Burrow, helped her with the garden. She made us lunch and then I came back here. Just puttering around cleaning here and there. No excitement. I would have went to the shop if Ron and George were not in Spain setting up the new shop there. When they getting back Hermione?"

"Erm in the morning early I believe." Hermione walked towards the kitchen and removed her robes and hung them from one of the dining room chairs. "Tea?"

Harry nodded and Ginny said, "Sure, you need any help?" Hermione waved her off.

"I think a spot of tea will do to calm my nerves after that excitement this afternoon." Hermione explained as she started to fill the kettle with water.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry again and looked up at him and then realized what Hermione said. "Wait what excitement? What happened?"

"I should have known Harry hasn't told you yet?" Hermione answered and then silently cursed herself. She just realized what she let slip.

Ginny let go from Harry and then rounded on him. "Told me what?! Harry? Told me what?!"

"Thanks a lot 'Mione!" Harry looked at Hermione.

"My name is Her-Mi-one, not 'Mione. You know I hate that nickname." Hermione scolded Harry as she slammed the kettle on the stove.

"Why do you think I just used it, 'Mione" Harry answered not backing down from Hermione's wrath.

Hermione pulled her wand out and pointed it at Harry. "Just so you know Harry Potter, Ginny has been teaching me to perfect the Bat-Bogey Hex and I'm getting quite adequate using it!"

"Alright HERMIONE, I apologize." Harry put both of his hands in front of him. Hermione returned her wand to her back pocket.

"Um, hello, back to the question at hand. What happened Harry?" Ginny grabbed Harry's face and moved it to look at her. "You weren't involved with that business in Diagon Alley today?"

"No, we were not involved with that. We met with Rolf and Luna today in Wales." Harry hesitated. "W-We kind of had a run in with a river troll." Harry then looked down at his shoes. Ginny's face turned red and she let out an exasperated breath.

"What?" Ginny asked sharply as her stare would burn holes into Harry if they could.

"We were in Wales recruiting Rolf and Luna, and they accepted by the way, and we were attacked by a river troll. We also saw a Hornicus!" Harry said trying to change the subject.

Ginny didn't say anything for a few moments. She looked at Harry then Hermione. "Are you ok, did either of you get hurt?" she asked quietly but to the point.

"No we're fine Ginny." Harry answered and Hermione shook her head no. "We were able subdue and incapacitate it."

Ginny exhaled slightly and looked up at Harry and then rested her head on Harry's chest and Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know how you seem to always be in the thick of it all the time Harry."

"Well, it wouldn't be me if I didn't try and find trouble." Harry said. There was a long pause and then Hermione snorted. Her face was turning red from her holding her laughter in.

Ginny then punched Harry in the arm. "It's not funny Harry, I'm serious!" Ginny said still trying to act upset. Hermione's task of trying not to laugh caused Ginny to chuckle and then Hermione lost it. Which in turn caused Harry to laugh as well. Suddenly, there was a tapping at the sitting room window. Harry looked up and saw there was a ministry owl at the window sill. Ginny walked over and open the window to let the owl in. The owl flew over and dropped a letter in Harry's hands.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ginny asked as she closed the window after the owl flew away.

Harry turned the envelope over and read the name. He looked at Hermione and then Ginny. "It's from Gabe McFarland." Harry said as he raised his right eyebrow.

"Who is Gabe McFarland? His name sounds familiar." Ginny asked playing with a couple of strands of her hair.

"He's the American Auror that we recruited for the Division." Harry responded as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

Ginny nodded to show she remembered and took a seat next to Harry. "Ahh yes now I remember, but in my defense Harry the beach excursion erased all other memories of that trip." Ginny then waggled her eyebrows at Harry. Hermione just turned red and shook her head. Hermione then used her wand to pour three cups of tea and then levitated them to the kitchen table.

Harry laughed and opened the letter and began reading. His eyes opened wider when he finished the letter. He then turned to Hermione who took the seat across from Harry and Ginny. "Gabe wanted to inform us the suspect he brought in today was murdered in one of the interrogation rooms!"

"What?!" Ginny and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Yeah he was, so far he was the only connection they had to the weapons and according to Gabe, he was also a suspect in the murdered witches case." Harry said as he took a sip of tea.

"Harry the fact that someone risked killing the suspect while in custody inside the Ministry, tells me he knew what was going on." Hermione said as she took Gabe's letter and read it herself.

"I agree, that's why we need to get our team together as quickly as possible. Events are moving faster than expected. The faster we get this team together and trained. The faster we can throw ourselves into this investigation. I just hope the Auror's can stem the tide until then. I need to speak with Bill." Harry said as he stood up and walked towards the fireplace.

"Why Bill?" Ginny asked.

"I want to let him know I want to speak to Dean. I don't want step on his toes, since Dean works for your brother." Harry answered as he grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"So you decided on Dean then?" Ginny asked as she looked at Harry.

"Is that ok? I know Bill raves about him." Harry said.

"No, I'm sure Bill will be fine with Dean joining, I mean he's brilliant." Ginny retorted and rolled her eyes. "I just hope he accepts. You too have always got along even after we broke up and I started dating you. So no awkwardness at all."

"Yea I don't expect their to be. It's not like I was trying to recruit Neville." Harry said quietly.

If he was being honest with himself his lingering anger about everything that had happened with Neville was starting to turn into guilt. Trying to sabotage his and Ginny's relationship during her last year of Hogwarts was inexcusable. But Neville had played such a big role in the downfall of Voldemort, first with the DA and then killing Nagini. As more time passed from their final blowout at the Yule Ball Harry felt more and more guilty about how he'd handled the situation. But then he'd seem some Jello and get angry all over again.

Harry was starting to feel a little guilty about Neville. Granted what Neville did was inexcusable, it still didn't help the fact Neville was a friend who stood by Harry against Voldemort. Neville definitely played a big role in the downfall of the Dark Lord. He kept up with the DA along side Ginny and Luna and he did kill Nagini, the final Horcrux. Harry was jealous of how Ginny only responded to Neville at first while she was at St. Mungo's and then the whole goddamn Jello thing. Harry in a way understood Neville's feelings for Ginny. Harry wasn't madly in love with her for no reason. It all surprised Harry that he missed Neville as a friend to a extant. Harry then decided to push that away for now and concentrate on the upcoming task at hand.

Harry walked over to the fireplace. He then threw the Floo Powder in and said. "Bill Weasley, Shell Cottage."

As Harry's head materialized in the fireplace in the sitting room at Shell Cottage he searched to see if Bill or Fleur was home.

"Bill?" Harry asked loudly.

"'Arry?" Fleur's voice rang out as she walked into the sitting room.

"Hey Fleur, sorry to disturb, I was hoping to speak with Bill for a moment?" Harry asked.

"Of course, ee's changing zee bébé." Fleur answered.

Then as if on cue Bill cried out from the back changing room. "How can all of this come out of one so small?!"

Fleur turned her head towards the back room and giggled.

"AHH! Fleur! Help! She wasn't done and she just redecorated my shirt! Oh! Oh! It's in my mouth, it's in my mouth!" Bill yelled in between dry heaving.

Fleur said something in French under breath. "Arry I'll be right back. Why don't you just come through and 'ave a zeet." She then turned and ran to help her husband. "Coming darling."

Harry busted out in laughter as he entered the sitting room from the a few minutes he saw Bill walk into the sitting room. He sat down next to Harry on the couch. He looked worse for wear.

"Give me Dementors, I'll even take thousand year old Egyptian curses over getting baby shite in my mouth." Harry then lost it. Bill smirked and giggled. "So Harry what can I do for you?'

"Well, I wanted to ask your permission to talk to Dean. I'm putting together a team…"

"Phoenix Division?" Bill asked.

Harry's eyes widened a bit. "How did you...your Dad?"

Bill nodded his head. "So you want to ask Dean to join?"

"Yes if that's ok?" Harry asked as he looked at the floor.

Bill put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at him. Having been around the Weasley's for about half of his life he understood the look Bill was giving him. He recognized it because it was the same look Arthur would give all of his children including Harry - instilling some comfort and understanding.

"Look Harry your family, so of course you can talk to Dean. He's my best trainee so far and I think he can do a lot to help you, but there's a catch." Bill said.

Harry looked at Bill and raised his eyebrows. "Ok what's the catch?"

"You need to meet with the Goblins and go over your finances. I can't keep them at bay any longer. You have to go through it and decide what you want to do. Now with the Black estate out of all the red tape after Bellatrix died. There are no other legal claims to it except Andromeda, but from what she says she has no interest in fighting Sirius's wishes. The goblins are chomping at the bit to help you invest it. I can only guess from the name and how persistent the goblins are it's a substantial sum." Bill let out a breath after his explanation.

Harry then stood up and started pacing in front of Bill. "I-I'm so sorry Bill, I had no idea they were burdening you with this."

Bill stood up and placed both hands in his pockets. "It's quite alright Harry, it's not been stressful at all just they have been annoying about it. I just don't know I can keep them from you much longer. I just didn't want to burden you any further with all that happened with Ginny, then your injury and now all this and also losing your partner. I was trying to find the right time and realized there really ever isn't any." Bill said with a shrug.

Harry stuck out his hand and Bill accepted it. "Alright Bill, first thing in the morning I'll meet with the goblins and then I'll speak with Dean."

Bill pulled Harry into a one armed hug and clapped his back. "Sounds like a plan."

Just then Fleur walked in with the baby. "Oh 'Arry would you like to hold her?"

Harry having had ample experience with Teddy, shrugged and held out his arms. Fleur transferred Victorie to Harry's waiting arms. "Go now leetle one to your Uncle 'Arry."

Harry pulled Victorie to his chest. "Hello Vic, I don't get to hold you as much especially when your Aunt Ginny is around." Harry chuckled.

"I always tell her when she stares at her magically painted walls, that her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny painted it just for her." Bill said as he put an arm around his wife's waist. Harry then glanced at Fleur then blushed remembering that fateful day that he and Ginny got caught by Fleur in a state of undress after they finished painting the walls and were putting in the hardwood flooring.

Then Harry's eyes went wide when he first felt then smelled what Victorie had done. "Ahh Bill, your daughter gave you another surprise." Harry grimaced.

"Oh you gotta be bloody kidding me!" Bill exclaimed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPH

"Harry again why do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked as Harry, Hermione, and herself stepped out into Diagon Alley from the entrance of 3 Tower Street. Harry grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Because I don't want to go through this alone." Harry said as they walked toward Gringotts. Diagon Alley was unusually crowded for a Thursday morning. After yesterday's excitement most of the Alley closed early to clean up and people were showing up to get their shopping done that they couldn't do last night. The shops were beginning to open and welcoming their first patrons of the day. There was no evidence of the damaged done the previous day. It had been repaired and looked like that the fight through the street had never happened.

"Alright you two. I'm off to see Ron at the shop. They got back pretty early this morning, so I need to check and see how they managed in Spain." Hermione said as she waved goodbye.

"Alright Hermione I'll send Prongs when we've finished up with the Goblins." Harry said as he waved back.

Ginny leaned in close to Harry's ear. "She's off to snog Ron, she could care less about Spain." There was a hint of mischief in her eyes. She then looked into Harry's eyes and saw his went to a hunter green and then he smirked.

"Speaking of snogging." He leaned in to kiss Ginny but stopped short of her lips. "Nope no time for that." He pulled back, let go of her hand and then starting walking towards the bank.

Ginny's face turned red and she huffed. "Oh you prat Potter, just you wait!" She then ran to catch up with him.

Ginny caught up to Harry as they approached Gringotts. Two security wizards were stationed at the entrance. The larger of the two approached the couple as they walked up the white marble steps. He held a hand out to stop them. "Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. I'm sorry but I have to check your wands. Security and all that." They did as they were instructed and were handed back their wands.

"Thank you, good morning." Harry said. Then Harry placed his hand on the small of Ginny's back and guided her into the bank.

They walked into the lobby. They then saw Bill talking with a Goblin near the back of the lobby.

"Hey Bill!" Ginny said as she walked towards her older brother. She then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Hello, Gin-bug." Bill replied and returned the hug. He then stuck his hand out to shake Harry's hand. "Harry I want to introduce you to Gronx. Gronx is the finacial advisor for the Black family estate. I know you appointed Griphook as advisor for the Potter estate. Gronx here can handle both or you can choose Griphook. If that doesn't work you can keep them separate."

Harry then bowed to the goblin. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Gronx returned the bow, giving Harry a toothy grin.

"Mr. Potter if you and your mate would kindly follow me to my office we can begin." Gronx said as he headed towards the back offices.

Ginny then mouthed "Mate?" towards her brother Bill. Bill just shrugged his shoulders and gave her a lopsided smile and waved her goodbye.

She then took Harry's hand and they followed the goblin towards his office. They started to duck into the entrance of his office but then realized it magically expanded to fit them comfortably. The office was plain with white walls and a black oak desk in the center. There were two red cushioned chairs in front. Gronx waited until they were comfortable and then produced a rather large file filled with parchment. He lifted the file and dropped it on the desk, which made a large thud sound. He opened the file and looked up at them. He took the top parchment and handed it to Harry. He then intertwined his long spindly fingers together and placed them on the desk.

"This is the total amount of what you now own in the Black family account, including all held properties and heirlooms. As you can see there are three sections. The first is the total in currency. The second is the total number and monetary amounts of properties held in escrow. Then lastly is the amount in investments and personal effects. Then as you can see the total amount at the bottom of the parchment. It is also updated in real time. " Gronx explained. The total at the bottom would change depending on how much interest was accruing.

Harry at first was numb. He pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then showed Ginny and her face went white and she grabbed Harry's hand.

"Wow," was all Harry could manage to say at first.

"Mr. Potter as you can see it's a substantial amount. Your current worth including the total in your Potter family vault is over 2 billion galleons. You have property in areas all around England and France. We just need to know what you want us to do and how you want us to invest. You have current investments that are making you money, but if you decide to invest more we can help you do that." Gronx explained. He then proceeded to hand another roll of parchment to Harry. "This is the agreement to hand over proxy to the Ministry for Grimmauld Place as they and you requested. It gives them the authority to manage the property as they see fit. I just need your signature."

Harry took a quill and signed his name to the parchment. Gronx snapped his fingers and the parchment disappeared. "This will then be filed with our files and also a copy sent to the Ministry. Now do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Erm, may I see the file." Harry asked. Gronx then pushed the rather large file towards Harry. Harry turned towards the section for properties and started to peruse the section. "Ok, first thing is I would like it if I could put everything in one vault. I don't want to have to go to two different areas. Also I would like to keep just you as an advisor. Is that satisfactory?" Harry asked as he looked up from the files.

"Already done." Gronx said. Harry then noticed the total on the front parchment added in the totals from the Potter family vault. "I put everything in the Potter vault and I am the sole advisor."

"Thank you. Second I want to authorize Ginny Weasley total access and authority. I also want to add Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley as secondary account holders, in the case if Ginny or myself are unavailable." Ginny then grabbed Harry's forearm. Her eyes grew wide.

"Harry?"

"It's what I want Ginny." Harry said. "If you want to keep your own vault that's ok, but if you decide to have your Harpies pay deposited into the main vault then I'll leave that up to you." Ginny just shook her head and squeezed his arm. Gronx then nodded his head.

"Done."

"Next I want to set up a trust of 2 million galleons for Teddy Remus Lupin. I want his Hogwarts education totally paid for when the time comes. I also want to put Andromeda Tonks down as having access to it when the time comes to pay for school." Gronx then nodded his head again.

"Anything else?" He asked.

Harry then noticed a particular property that was in the file. "Is this correct?"

"Is what correct, Mr. Potter?" Gronx asked. Ginny leaned in closer and her eyes went wide and she looked at Harry. Harry then looked back at her in shock.

"Harry it says here you own the Burrow." Ginny said quietly.

"Gronx is this true?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is." Gronx replied. "The Black family owns quite a lot of land and the land The Burrow is on was one of them."

"Do the Weasley's know?" Harry asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Unlikely, the mortgage was handled by Gringotts on behalf of the Black family. Since the Weasley's are Pureblood the Black family agreed to the mortgage." Gronx explained. "It is quite common in the Wizarding World for Gringotts to act as a mediary for business transactions.

"As of this day I want the title and whatever was paid from the initial mortgage plus interest to be put in Arthur and Molly Weasley's name. I also want to add another 2 million galleons to be added to that sum and added to their vault. Can I do that?" Harry asked not quite sure if he could add money to the Weasley vault.

"Yes you may do what you please. It is highly irregular, but you do have the right to add funds to another vault as long as you have a business relationship between the two vaults." Gronx answered with a hint of surprise. "But it is done."

"Thank you Gronx, and as to new investments I leave that in your capable hands. I trust that you won't let me down since I neither have the time or the patience to deal with it. I'd like to have a copy of this file to take with me." Harry asked as he looked at Gronx.

"That is your copy Mr. Potter. I just need a blood drop from the both of you to make these changes permanent. I will also need Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to come in and do the same as well. I will also allow your Owl special authorizations to correspond with me." He then opened the top drawer and handed them a Goblin blood spherical. The device is used to prick a finger to magically sign documents with a drop of blood. They then stuck there index fingers and let one droplet of blood on the selected parchment. "I think that will conclude our business for today Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Good day to you both."

Harry and Ginny both stood up and Harry grabbed the file and they stood up still reeling from what they had just learned and left the office in a daze.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione was sitting on the sofa next to Ron in the flat above the shop. Upon his engagement to Angelina he'd moved to Devon and converted the flat to the office and break room.

"So the building that we purchased for the Madrid branch was exactly what we needed. It isn't as big as our stores here and in Paris but, it will do the job." Ron explained to Hermione.

"Yes plus the surrounding shops are quite lovely." Angelina added.

"I assume it's on Hechicero plaza?" Hermione asked.

"Oooh perfect enunciation Granger. You can really roll those r's!" George said with a grin. "I bet Ron loves it when you roll them."

Ron's face went red. Hermione stared daggers into George, who had the biggest smile on his face. Angelina dropped her head into her hands and shook her head. Before anyone could respond. Harry's Stag patronus came bounding into the room. "Hermione done with the goblins, you can come over when you're ready. Bring Ron with you. In Bill's office." said Prongs before he disappeared.

"Wow that took less time then I thought." Hermione commented as she stood up from the couch. "Ronald do you think you could spare some time to accompany me to Gringotts?"

Before Ron could respond. George gave a over exaggerated bow. "If he cannot my fair lady, then it would be my honor to accompany you to the Goblins." He then looked at Hermione and gave her a toothy grin.

"Prat." Ron and Angela said at the same time.

"Yes let's go before I punch this git." Ron said.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It took about five minutes for Ron and Hermione to arrive at the bank and head towards Bill's office. Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of Bill's brown mahogany desk, chatting.

"Hey Hermione, Ron!" Bill exclaimed as they entered his office getting to his feet and greeting his brother and Hermione. Harry and Ginny followed suit.

"How was Spain, Ron?" Ginny asked as more seats magically appeared and they all settled into seats.

"Hot, other than that it was nice. We didn't really have enough time to do anything. We left yesterday midday and came home this morning. I would say Diagon Alley had more excitement yesterday then we did. " Ron responded. He then looked at Harry. "So Hermione filled me in on why you're here, but why did you request me?" As if on cue Gronx entered the office.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." Gronx croaked. "I have a document that need your blood signature." He then placed the document on Bill's desk.

"I'll leave you to it and go get Dean for you." Bill said as he exited his office.

Ron and Hermione looked at the parchment. Ron did a double take and Hermione furled her brow. Ron then looked up at Harry.

"Mate, is this.." Ron gulped.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Harry if this total is correct then you are the richest Wizard in Britain." Hermione stated.

Ginny looked at Harry. Harry looked back at Ginny and gave a small smile. "I figured as much."

Ron let out a small whistle. Then he realized why he was signing. "Harry you're making Hermione and myself secondary account holders?"

Harry just nodded his head. "I've already made Ginny a full account holder. I do not trust anyone more than I trust you three. This is what I want." He paused to look at Ginny. "This is what we want." Ginny nodded her head in approval.

Gronx then cleared his throat. "If we could get past the shock and awe of it and please sign. I have much to do."

Ron and Hermione then pricked their fingers and both let a drop of blood on the parchment. Ron then exhaled and stuck his finger in his mouth. Hermione grabbed her wand and used it to close the pin prick and then grabbed Ron's finger and did the same.

Gronx then rolled up the parchment. "You will also receive a monthly statement on the account each month." He then left the office without saying anything else.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Grouchy git. Harry that was a lot of money."

"It is and I need my family to help with it. Plus I have another surprise for everyone, but I want to wait till we have another family dinner with your parents." He turned and smiled at Ginny.

Just then Bill came back with Dean in tow. "All finished?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Hello Dean."

He then walked towards Dean and shook his hand.

"Hello Harry," Dean said as he shook his hand. "Ginny, Ron, Hermione."

"Dean." They all said in unison. Which in turn caused all of them to chuckle.

"Bill said you and Hermione wanted to talk to me about something?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Ron then nudged his sister. "Hey Ginny let's leave them to it. We can go back to the shop and hang out with George and Angelina."

"Alright." Ginny said as she moved to give Harry a kiss.

"You two do not have to leave." Harry said.

"It's alright Harry, its getting crowded in here anyway." Ron answered.

"Yeah just meet at the shop when you're finished and we can all get lunch. Dean, Bill you welcome to join us." Ginny said as she kissed Harry. "Love you."

"Love you too." Harry said back to her. Ron and Hermione exchanged kisses. Then they all said their goodbyes and left the office.

"So what's this all about?" Dean asked.

"Well I'm in need of a curse breaker. You see we've come to ask you to join Phoenix Division." Harry said.

"Phoenix what?' Dean asked.

"Phoenix Division." Harry then proceeded to explain what Phoenix Division was. Hermione interjecting when needed. Apart from a few eyebrow raises Dean mostly nodded.

"So here we are. I asked Bill if it was ok if I asked you, you see." Harry said. Dean then looked at Bill.

"It's alright Dean. If you want to do it, and I think you should, then do it." Bill interjected.

"Alright, I'm in. Who else have you got?" Dean asked as he stuck his hand out to shake Harry's.

"Well, we have myself, Hermione, you. We also have Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood as our magical creatures' experts. I have also recruited an American named Gabriel McFarland. I have yet to recruit our Unspeakable and I need a demolitions expert." Harry then smiled. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks, who do you have in mind for demolition?" Dean asked.

Harry just smirked. "I think you may know him."

Dean laughed and then looked at both Harry and Hermione. "Why am I not surprised….Seamus!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"FINNEGAN! Are you finished setting those ruddy explosives?" Todd Tanker shouted from behind a grassy knoll he and the others of the extraction squad of the Auror department were hiding behind.

"Quiet, Tanker ye bleedin' idiot. You want the fookin' acromantulas nest to know we're here?" Seamus snapped back in a hushed tone.

After the Battle of Hogwarts the remaining acromantulas that escaped headed north and built a nest in the northernmost part of Scotland. They were attacking the local Muggle population as of late and once the attacks brought attention the Magical Law Enforcement, the Ministry decided to be proactive and sent in the extraction squad with a team of Hit Wizards for support. The plan was to set explosives around the nest that was in a dug out cave of dirt set deep in the woods. The explosions were placed around the entrance and parts of huge rocks that were near the cave.

"Alright, that's the last one." Seamus said after he set the last bomb. The explosives he was using was of his own design. It was a mixture of muggle dynamite and a special glass vial that was holding a concentrated Confringo curse. Seamus rolled up the sleeves on his robes and pushed his tongue out to the corner of his mouth as he carefully set the explosive. As soon as he was finished he stood up.

"LOOK OUT!" Tanker screamed. Seamus was then knocked down by a massive acromantula that had come out of the nest to investigate the noise.

"Bloody hell!" Seamus screamed as he scrambled away just before being pinned down by one of the spider's legs. "Fookin' kill the bleedin' thing!"

Red curses came from all directions towards the giant spider. One Reductor curse hit it and blew off one of its hairy legs. Seamus then scrambled to his feet and sprinted towards his companions. The acromantula screamed in agony as blood sprayed the ground. The scream caused the other spiders to come charging out of the nest towards the intruders.

"Finnigan, light the bloody fuse! For Merlin's sake!" one of the Hit Wizards shouted.

Seamus turned aimed his wand and shouted. "Incendio!" A fireball exploded from his wand and flew screaming towards the explosives fuse. "Take cover!" Seamus shouted. The fireball hit the fuse and the fuse started sparking towards the bombs. Everyone dropped behind the knoll and covered their ears.

The explosion was massive. It shook the earth and caused dirt, trees, rocks, and spider parts to fly up into the air. The deafening roar masked the sound of Harry, Hermione, and Dean apparating into the area. They immediately fell to the ground due to the explosion's wake, hitting the ground hard.

"Bloody hell!" Dean shouted.

The extraction squad then stood up to survey the scene bits of earth and spider raining down to cover them. Most of them were still trying to quell the ringing in their ears before they noticed what was covering them. Seamus just looked at his team and started to laugh. There was a hint of madness behind it.

"I'm gonna kill him." Tanker exclaimed. One of the other Hit Wizards grabbed him before he could lunge at Seamus. "Geroff me!"

Harry and his cohorts walked up to witness the exchange after the explosion. Harry was quick enough to erect a shield, before they were covered in dirt and spider guts. Seamus saw the trio and grinned. He ran up to Dean and embraced him in a hug. Dean looked down and his now stained robes.

"Dammit, Seamus, these are brand new robes." Dean said as he used a cleansing spell to clean his robes.

"Hiya, Harry, Hermione." Seamus said as he moved to hug them. Hermione raised her hand to stop him.

"You do, you die Finnigan." Hermione said sternly.

"Oh lighten up Hermione." Harry chuckled. Hermione threw a grim look towards Harry.

"What the hell was in those explosives, mate?" Dean asked as he whistled at the rather large crater and the devastation around it.

"It was one of me originals, I used a glass vile filled with a contained Reductor curse. I then attached it to a stick of Muggle dynamite." Seamus said with glee.

"Bloody hell mate, you're mental." Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Seamus we have something to talk to about and what I can see, from the massive hole in the ground, I think you're the right person for the job." Harry said.

"I agree." Dean added. "I mean only you could have thought of a bomb like that."

Seamus turned to see the rest of his team covered in gore and chuckled to himself. He then turned to his friends. "Yer what me to blow something up?"

"Not exactly, I need you to be my explosives expert." Harry added.

Seamus shifted his weight and looked at Harry skeptically. "Whatcha on about?"

"We need your help. Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Seamus said and gestured to a secluded area in the forest where they could speak. "Follow me."

Once they were out of earshot. Hermione cast a muffliato spell. Seamus gave a quizzical look.

"Wow, this must be a big secret or something?" Seamus asked.

Harry grinned. "Mate you have no idea. I'm here to ask you to join Phoenix Division."

"Phoenix wha?" Seamus asked.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP


	10. Chapter 9-TragicTaleofUnspeakableSlyther

**Chapter 9 - The Tragic Tale of an Unspeakable Slytherin**

After Harry and Hermione left Dean and Seamus to help with the cleanup of the Acromantula nest, they then decided to return home and spend the rest of the evening with Ron and Ginny. They apparated outside of Harry's building with a couple of Pizza's.

When they went through the front door they heard Ron speak up. "Ahh pizza! I'm starving!"

"Well hello to you too, love." Hermione said sarcastically. Ron then leapt up to hug and kiss Hermione and relieved Harry of the pizza.

"Where's Ginny, Ron?" Harry asked and then heard the loo flush. Ginny came walking down the hallway. She walked over to Harry and kissed him hello.

"Pizza!" Ginny squealed. "You know Potter you are my favoritest person."

"Well if that's the case, marry me?" Harry joked.

"No, I'm holding out for a muscular jock type, not some specky git." Ginny retorted and turned and walked away from Harry sashaying her hips as she grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza.. Harry just shook his head and chuckled. Harry then followed suit. Harry grabbed a couple of butterbeers for everyone and walked into the sitting room. Ginny was already sitting on the couch, so Harry sat at her feet cross legged in front of her on the floor. Ron came in bringing both pizza boxes with him and setting them down on the coffee table and sat down next to his sister. Hermione sat in the single chair next to the couch.

"So 'arry ooze ext?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"Ronald please don't speak with your mouth full." Hermione chastised Ron while shaking her head.

Ron took a big swallow, glared at Hermione. "Sorry."

Harry grabbed a butterbeer, popped off the top and took a swig. "Pansy, is the last one." He tried to spin the bottle cap on its side. "I need to speak to Jennifer Farrell the head of the Unspeakables but she's harder to get a appointment than I am doing a interview with Rita Skeeter."

"We could always just talk to Pansy first, Harry." Hermione said and took a bite of pizza.

"Yea I know you're pressed for time. You lot can't wait forever, just to be courteous." Ginny added.

"I'll give it another go tomorrow. If I can't get in to see her. Then I'll just find Pansy myself." Harry said as he grabbed another slice.

Ron looked up and added. "I'm curious how she will react when she sees you and Hermione and what she will think when she realizes you want her help." Ron then chuckled. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall for that."

"Well I know one thing." Harry said before he took another bite.

"What's that love?" Ginny asked.

He swallowed and took a sip of butterbeer."It's definitely going to be awkward." Harry added as he looked up at Ginny.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The enigmatic structure stood alone in the middle of the chamber on a raised dais. The structure was a stone archway that was faded and cracked. It looked like it could crumble on itself at any moment. In the center of the archway hung a dark tattered curtain that would gently wave and sway as though there was a light breeze causing it. The structure was The Veil and the room was so aptly named the Death Chamber. The Veil was ancient. There is no known record of how old or even how it was built. Stories say that the very first Council of Elders which was the very first Wizengamot, discovered the Veil and decided to build the around it. Which in turn became were the Ministry of Magic began. Surrounding the Veil was a amphitheater filled with a smattering of Witches and Wizards. They were here for a crossing. Ever since the Dementor's sided with Voldemort in the War, this had been the official way to execute criminals. It was actually less tortuous than a Dementor's Kiss. In a few moments a lowly snatcher Will Andrews, was convicted of sedition, murder, rape, and taking part in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Pansy Parkinson sat in the front row next to Jennifer Farrell the head of the Department of Mysteries. She was the youngest department head in the Ministry and the youngest department head in the history of the Wizarding World. She was blonde and wore black rimmed glasses. She was in her black Unspeakables robes. She turn towards the dark haired Parkinson.

"Miss Parkinson is this your first crossing execution you have ever witnessed?"

Pansy sat up a little straighter after being addressed by her superior. "Yes ma'am."

Pansy was wearing the identical black garb of a Unspeakable. She was in attendance as a recorder. She held a rolled bit of parchment and a self inking quill.

"I must say it's not very exciting. It's the most humane way of execution in our world or in the Muggle world I dare say." Jennifer explained as she pick off a piece of lit on her robes. She then turned towards Pansy again. "How do you find being a Unspeakable. Your family must be very proud of you."

Pansy stared at the swaying cloth of the Veil. She turned and looked at Jennifer and slightly nodded her head. Jennifer just looked at Pansy and could tell that she wasn't getting the full story. She decided to change topics of family.

"How are your studies coming? If I am not mistaken you are studying the magic of eternal love and its effects on dark magic." Jennifer asked.

"Yes ma'am. I found that there are very rare cases in history were eternal love was a successful defense of dark curses. Obviously the most recent being Harry Potter." Pansy explained.

"Ah yes Potter, that reminds me I have had multiple requests from him for a meeting…." Jennifer trailed off. "So what made you pick that area of study? I didn't take you for a hopeless romantic."

"Well….erm..I." Pansy stammered and looked around the chamber. Just then the doors opened and a procession of Aurors entered the chamber. Pansy blew a silent breath of relief. Jennifer stood and watched as the entourage walked down the steps towards her. Pansy stood and stood next to her department head. The other Unspeakables in the room remained seated.

The lead Auror stopped in front of Jennifer. "Hello again ma'am."

"Auror Linder, it is pleasant to see you again. Do you have the accused?" She asked.

"I do the Department of Magical Law Enforcement lawfully transfer custody of one Andrews, Will convicted criminal and known Snatcher over to the Department of Mysteries for the death sentence to be carried out. Here is the transfer of custody paperwork." Linder handed a roll up parchment over to Jennifer. Pansy was recording everything on her own parchment.

Jennifer unfurled the parchment and saw that everything was in order. "Thank you, do you wish to stay for the execution?"

"No, I've seen enough death, thank you very much, plus I spent the day at Azkaban and wish to go home and get pissed and pass out." Linder drumbled. "This piece of shit is all yours." He then turned on his heel and trekked back up the steps and exited the chamber followed by his entourage.

Will Andrews looked straight ahead at nothing. He possessed that thousand yard stare that was not uncommon among Azkaban inmates. He then shifted his eyes towards Pansy. His eyes came to life and he began to stare at her and licked his lips. "M..my why isn't it Pansy Parkinson?" he said in hoarse voice. He then turned towards Jennifer and raised his shackled hands and pointed at Pansy. "I'd like to bed that one!" He said as his eyes lit up. He then lunged towards Pansy. Pansy jumped back and drew her wand. Jennifer Farrell pulled her wand much faster and pointed it at Andrews.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she shouted as the criminal went to a rigid state and fell crashing to the floor. "Are you alright Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy exhaled, straightened her robes and nodded her head. She returned her wand to her robes. "I'm fine Mrs. Farrell. Just caught me off guard is all."

"Quite alright, quite alright. Alright let's get this undesirable on his way. Mr. Hans would you please pick up the accused?"

"Yes Ma'am." answered Hans. A rather large Unspeakable of Danish descent. He reached down and picked up Andrews with one arm. He placed him on his feet in front of Farrell.

"Thank you Hans."

Jennifer then used to counterspell on him and watched as his body fell back onto Hans. As he regained his composure he sneered at the department head. "I do not know why you are giving me that look, you deserved that spell as you attempted to harm one of my employees."

"I's just paying the whore a compliment. Everyone knows Pansy Parkinson the slut of Slytherin House! She shagged just about anyone she could." Andrews said as he gave a mangled toothy smile.

Pansy stared daggers at the criminal. She slowly walked up to him, smiled and threw a right cross at his jaw. "You bastard!" Pansy said as she shook her right hand. Andrews shook head and spit two broken yellowed and bloody teeth at Pansy's face.

"Ms. Parkinson! Control yourself. Let me see your hand!" Pansy showed her throbbing hand to Jennifer who quickly muttered a healing spell to fix the broken bone in it.

Pansy looked at the floor. "Sorry." she muttered.

"Now please proceed to record these events. I would leave out the unfortunate parts. We do not need to make this man someone to look up to just because he fought his execution."

"Yes Ma'am." Pansy replied and immediately picked up her quill and parchment and took her seat to begin recording again.

Jennifer then turned her attention back on Will Andrews. "Mr. Andrews, you stand being found guilty of crimes against the Ministry, crimes of murder, rape, and serving the Dark Lord." Jennifer took a breath. "Your sentence was a year on incarceration in the prison of Azkaban and then you were to be taken from that place and brought here to cross the Veil. As of this day March 23rd of the year 2000, I Jennifer Farrell, Head Unspeakable, Department of Mysteries am here to see that your final sentence be carried out. Do you have any last words before we proceed?"

Andrews look at Jennifer for a moment, turned his head and spat more blood on the ground. "Ya know love, your quite the looker yerself, wouldn't mind having a toss wif you!" Hans then grabbed him quite violently.

"That's quite alright Mr. Hans. I pay him no mind." Jennifer said with a small smile. She then pursed her lips. "If that is all, then I see no more reason to delay. Mr. Hans if you please."

Hans nodded and placed a hand on Will Andrews forehead and held his eyelids open. He forced him to gaze upon the Veil. He tried to fight it, but to no avail. Hans was much larger and stronger. He fought as much as he could but the pull of the Veil overtook him. He started to relax and Hans removed his hand from his head. His eyes glazed over and he was totally at the whim of the Veil.

"Mr. Hans if you will, release him." Jennifer commanded. Hans nodded and let Andrews go. Andrews first starred at the Veil and his body swayed slightly to and fro. He then took a unwavering step towards his destination. Pansy observed and recorded everything that was taking place. She thought to herself that this was the very definition of a death march. The Veil had the prisoner totally in its enchantment. It was poetic and almost morbidly beautiful to watch. Andrews stopped just before the entrance to Veil. He raised his right hand and lightly touched the fabric and was gently pulled inside and then was gone.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After the execution Pansy exited the Death Chamber with Jennifer and headed back to their respective offices. "Mrs. Parkinson do you have dinner plans this evening?" Jennifer asked.

Pansy looked at her department head for a few seconds before answering. "Yes Ma'am I am having dinner at my parents home. S-Sorry these arrangements were made last week." Jennifer waved her off.

"No need to apologize, family and friends are important. Especially in our line of work. Your parents must be proud to have a child that is a Unspeakable. It is quite the honor I daresay." Pansy stared at the floor and didn't respond.

"Miss Parkinson? Are they not proud?" Jennifer asked again.

"Hmm...Oh y-yes yes Ma'am. Proud, quite proud." Pansy responded quickly. "If you'll excuse me ma'am I have to finish my report before the end of the day. Pansy didn't wait for a response and hurriedly walked away toward her office. Jennifer just raised her left eyebrow.

"What a peculiar girl." She said to herself as she turned the corner towards her office. She noticed two people waiting at the front of her outer office door. One was a male with glasses and unruly black hair, there was also a young woman slightly shorter than her male counterpart with brown hair pulled back into a bushy ponytail. They were dressed in standard black Auror robes. She recognized them immediately. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jennifer asked as she stopped in front of them.

"Hello Mrs. Farrell, we needed to speak with you and have tried to get an appointment, but your first availability isn't for weeks and we unfortunately cannot wait that long." Harry answered.

"Ah yes, I understand, do please come in I can make some time for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I almost half expected to see Ron Weasley." Jennifer responded as she opened the outer office door and walked into her waiting room. It was a moderate sized room with a couch and two chairs around a center table. On the left side of the office was a medium sized desk where her assistant Rebecca Rothbart sat. She stood up quickly when the three entered the room.

"Mrs. Farrell, how'd the….blimey is that Harry Potter?" Rebecca asked. She was pretty with long dark hair that was braided. She blushed and smiled at Harry. She batted her blue eyes. Harry gave her a uncomfortable smile. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"That's quite enough of that Rebecca." Jennifer quickly said. "Rebecca if you could clear my schedule for the next twenty minutes or so."

Rebecca composed herself and pulled out her wand to clear the allotted time in the schedule parchment. "It is done Mrs. Farrell."

"Thank you Rebecca, please Mr. Potter, Miss Granger come in have a seat." They followed Mrs. Farrell into her office. It was a simple office. She was not one for decorations. There were a fair amount of books on the bookshelf that was against the far right wall. Jennifer took a seat on her black leather office chair. Which was situated behind her brown mahogany desk. Harry and Hermione sat in the chairs in front of the desk. Jennifer clasped her fingers together and looked at the two.

"I presume this about your clandestine unit Phoenix Division?" Jennifer asked before Harry had a chance to start talking. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione responded. "Although I am not surprised you know."

"Of course I know. Normal circumstances would put a unit like this under my purview, but as these are not normal circumstances, but I do find it somewhat a quandary that they would pick one of the most famous wizards to head up a secret clandestine unit. Then again your undercover work has been outstanding Mr. Potter."

"That is correct we report directly to Minister. As for why I was picked, I guess I hold the Minister's confidence." Harry confirmed as he played with a rogue thread on his robe.

Jennifer smiled. "Kingsley was correct in your modesty. I am not bitter about this situation mind you. Not like my colleague Mr. Robards at the MLE." Jennifer answered as she unclasped her hands and leaned back in her chair. "So what is it I can do for you?"

Harry shifted in his seat, glanced at Hermione and then looked back at Mrs. Farrell. "I need an Unspeakable on my team. Someone who is knowledgeable in erm...well your department. As you may or may not know we have the authorization to know what you know…."

"Mr. Potter, I am fully aware of what you are authorized with. Now I must assume you have already chosen candidates?" Jennifer asked.

"Just one." Harry said.

"Just one? Surely you may need…." Jennifer asked.

Harry pulled out a file out of his robes and slid it across the desk towards Jennifer. She looked at Harry and picked up the file and opened it. She read the name and looked up at Harry.

"Pansy Parkinson? I mean do not get me wrong she is a excellent Unspeakable. Her temper is a little out of control on occasion. She has received excellent performance reviews and is a very hard and dedicated worker. She would be a perfect choice, but I know that you two didn't actually get along, especially you Ms. Granger." Jennifer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I think you answered your own question. She is the only choice I see. As for myself and I can speak for Ms. Granger," Harry motioned towards Hermione. "We are willing to be professional and let the past stay in the past. I foresee no problems having her with us."

"If she's willing." Hermione added.

Jennifer stared at the two before quietly folded the file and placed her hands on the desk. She drew a breath as in to ponder a moment. She exhaled and stood up firmly. "I would prefer not to lose such an exceptional employee, but then again I could not deprive her of this amazing opportunity. I will support her if she decides to join you."

Harry and Hermione both stood and Harry stuck out his hand to shake Jennifers. "Thank you. We will go see her immediately if that is all right?" Harry asked. Then as she shook Hermione's hand.

"That would be fine Mr. Potter."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHP

Pansy put down her quill along with her report on the execution. She sighed as she sat down in her chair and slumped back. She began taking deep breaths and slowly letting them out as a way to calm down after this morning events. She let out a huge breath, closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders and felt the tension slowly melt away. She started thinking about what Andrews had said about her. Pansy was no fool, she knew the rumours that followed her around Hogwarts when she was a student there. She knew she had the reputation of not only a bitch, but as the Slytherin Slut.

She wasn't totally in the know on who started the rumors, but she was pretty sure it was someone from her own house. She did a have a few boyfriends before she and Draco Malfoy became an item, but she never slept around with any of them. Of course they never spoke of it, but she and Draco had had a sexual relationship in their fifth year. That all but stopped during their sixth year after Draco was tasked by Voldemort to kill Professor Dumbledore. Even though Pansy didn't know the reason Draco had ended their relationship. Pansy was devastated. She had never known true love until she met Draco. She did find some solace with Theodore Nott for awhile, but it never went anywhere except for sex. She figured that was how the rumor started that she slept around with all the male members of Slytherin. Although she knew she had a pretty good rough exterior, inside it hurt her deeply. After the Battle of Hogwarts a lot of her friends scattered or tried to lay low. After the trials a lot of them and their families were sentenced to Azkaban. Then she ran into Theodore Nott in Diagon Alley and they resumed their prior relationship. He would call on Pansy anytime he wanted sex and Pansy would obliged. Deep down it hurt her, but at least it was something. She at least could feel a connection to someone. Even If that someone was betrothed to another witch. She knew she was his whore and she felt like his whore, but it was like a drug that would fuel her low self-esteem.

Pansy finished her final touches on her report and with a flick of her wand the report magically sealed itself in a envelope and magically disappeared into the inbox of Mrs. Farrell. Pansy then stood up and stretched and took a look around her office. It was small for a supervisor's office but she was content with it. It just had a desk, office chair, two conference chairs in front of the desk. She enjoyed her work and to be honest was quite good at it. She found death to be her strongest subject of study within the department and was able to impress her superiors into getting a promotion to shift supervisor. She had a staff of two and were tasked in studying what happens to a person's magic after they die. She also juggled that with her prior study of love magic on dark curses. She found both subjects fascinating and fulfilling. She just wished her parents felt the same. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Pansy answered. She never would have expected that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would walk through her door. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Hello Pansy." Harry said as he smiled at her. Hermione smiled at her at well but unsurely. Pansy just looked at them with her mouth opened slightly.

"Pansy? Pansy? Are you alright there?" Hermione asked the dark haired girl. As if awoken from a trance Pansy blinked her eyes and shook her head once.

"Y-yes I'm quite alright, Granger." Pansy responded. "What can I do f-for you?"

"May we sit?" Harry asked.

"Sit? Oh yes please sit." Pansy then gestured at the two conference chairs. The two guests then took their seats Harry on the right, Hermione to his left. Pansy then sat down in her chair place both hands on her desk an interlaced her fingers. "I will be honest I'm a bit surprised, I never in a million years would have thought that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would pay me a visit."

"Well to be honest I can see that." Harry said with a chuckle.

"So what can I do for you Potter?" Pansy asked.

"Well first off you can call me Harry. Second we need your help." Harry answered. Pansy leaned back into her chair and then stared at Harry's face.

"You need my help?" Pansy asked.

"Yes." Harry said back to her.

"What do you need my help with Po….Harry?" Pansy asked. Harry then proceeded to explain the reason they were there. He explained what Phoenix Division purview was. Hermione would interject here and there. They did not explain the circumstances about the missing Muggle Weapons. That would be covered in a team meeting tomorrow that she would be required to attend if she chose to join. When they finished their sales pitch, they both waited for Pansy's response.

"I just have one question. Why me? There must be better qualified people than myself." Pansy asked.

Harry leaned closer towards Pansy. "For what I need there is not. You are the best qualified out of all the Unspeakables we evaluated.

"So you need a Unspeakable? There's more qualified Unspeakables." Pansy retorted.

"Yes, but none that went through Auror training. Plus you're the fastest Unspeakable to advance in a while." Hermione interjected. "Your file is quite impressive Pansy. You shouldn't sell yourself short."

Pansy fought to control the blush that was forming on her face. "But the way I treated you both at Hogwarts….. I tried to turn you into V-Voldemort."

Harry cut her off. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy to build up a trust. We have to start somewhere and I think with a clean slate we can achieve that, it's not only you that I will have to trust and vice versa. I'm going to have to fully put my trust in our team that I do with Hermione and Ron. It's going to be a long process and there will no doubt be some bumps, but I think if we can come together we can do some good. So would you like to become a part of something great?"

Pansy looked at Harry for what seemed like an eternity. "This is a lot to process and I know you're pressed for time and I have to leave to make my dinner plans. I need to think about some things. May I give you my answer in the morning?

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Pansy disapparated in front of the iron gates to Parkinson's Keep. The gates opened when the charms recognized Pansy's presence. She let out deep breath. "Let's get this over with." She said to herself. She walked up the long stone path towards her family estate. Her parents Emeritus and Veronica Parkinson took over the estate when Pansy's Grandfather Percival passed away. Despite her hesitancy to face her parents, Pansy did have rather fond memories in this house. She was doted on and she didn't want for nothing. She grew up in privilege and was spoiled. She knew it was to explain her years at Hogwarts for her mean and spiteful demeanor. Then the Battle of Hogwarts happened and her attitude changed. She loved Hogwarts just as much as she loved her childhood home. Despite her feelings for non purebloods she never wanted her second home destroyed. That's when she vowed to change.

As Pansy arrived at the large oak door she took in and let out a deep breath and knocked. The door opened and very old house elf opened the door. "Miss Pansy, it's wonderful to see you." The house elf said.

"Thank you Winston. It is a pleasure to see you again." Pansy responded.

"It is always, Mistress " Winston croaked. "Do please come in the Master and Mistress are in the study."

Pansy entered the house and removed her cloak. Winston snapped his fingers and her cloak hung itself on the coat rack by the front door. Pansy then headed towards the study. She felt almost like a criminal marching with each agonizing step towards The Veil. As she approached the door, she stopped to look over her clothes and smooth out any wrinkles in her ropes and opened the door and stepped through.

"Hello Mother...Father." Pansy said.

"Ah Pansy darling so good of you to come." Veronica Parkinson said as she walked towards her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Pansy then reciprocated the gesture. Pansy's father Emeritus barely acknowledged his daughter's presence and continued to peruse through some parchments and sip on his drink.

"Dear your daughter is here." Veronica said to her husband.

"I am not devoid of sight, my wife." Emeritus responded without looking up. "This new government is an embarrassment. How they keep raising the non-purebloods into higher statuses is beyond me."

Pansy walked over to pour herself a glass of wine and then walked over to sit down on the couch in the center of the room. The study was large just like every other room in the castle. Adorning the walls were tapestries that showed the history of the Parkinson family. They were charmed to move. Also there were portraits showing off Pansy's ancestors.

"Would you rather have had the Dark Lord win the war, father?" Pansy asked. She cursed herself, realizing it was unwise to get into a political debate with her father.

Emeritus turned on his daughter and glared at her. If his eyes could have shot off a curse they would have. "Pansy, you do not know what you speak of. How could you? You had everything handed to you. We had arranged a marriage between you and Draco Malfoy…"

"But father you said the Malfoy's have fallen out of favor…" Pansy protested. In truth she was in favor of the union, she did really love Draco. After the war ended and the investigations and the trials. Her family was left unscathed for the most part. They was no evidence of her parents involvement as Death Eaters. The only evidence they found was that some notorious Death Eaters laundered money through some of Parkinson's investments. Emeritus feigned that he did not know it was happening. His assets were frozen for about two months as he was investigated. There was not enough evidence to convict and the charges were dropped and assets were reinstated. Some still believe he was involved and rumors say he was Voldemort's personal monetary advisor.

"Yes it would have been an embarrassment if you two would have married, but enough time has passed, that people would have forgotten. Draco and his mother were absolved of all crimes thanks to Harry Potter's testimony. So I believed the match still could have worked, but no you let him get away and know he's going to marry Astoria Greengrass."

Pansy had heard that other day. She was shocked to say the least and a little jealous. She knew her feelings were different but they had invested a lot of time together.

"I saw them at together in Diagon Alley yesterday. They seemed to be very happy and very much in love." Veronica added.

Emeritus snorted. "It matters not to me anymore. Who is with who. What about Theodore Nott?"

"He's engaged as well." Pansy said as she stared at her drink. She had to hide the fact she was seeing Teddy on the side. She had thought they would have had something, but he only wanted her for sex. She even tried to ends things multiple times, but every time he would come to her, she would relent. "He's engaged to Penelope Marchbanks."

"Ah the Marchbanks, looks like they will have a strong pureblood line with the Notts. It's a shame that young Mr. Nott has to live without his father." Emeritus said. "Didn't you and he court each other?"

"Yes father." Pansy said solemnly. She still didn't look up from her drink. Her mother and father just stared at her waiting to finish. "It didn't work out, we both wanted different things."

"It was more likely he didn't want to be associated with a Unspeakable who worked for this horrendous new government we have. I do not blame him. You have embarrassed your own family and I can see why he wouldn't want that shame." with that statement tears started to roll down Pansy's face.

"I-I'm sorry you are ashamed of me, but I have…." Pansy protested.

"Darling it's not that we are ashamed…" Her mother started.

"No Veronica do not coddle, she is an embarrassment. You gladly work for a Mudblood, you consider her your mentor? A MUDBLOOD! Emeritus screamed as he slammed his fist down on his desk. Pansy and her mother both jumped. Tears were flowing now. Pansy put down her drink. "Go on cry, you know I speak the truth."

Pansy then stood up and walked towards the door. "If I am such a disgrace then I will leave so you don't have to suffer anymore embarrassment, but just so you know I was given an opportunity today to do something good for the Wizarding World."

"Unless it's to raise purebloods over the rest, then I do not want to hear it." Emeritus said.

"What about dinner?" Veronica asked her daughter. She then moved towards her daughter.

"I'm not hungry, goodnight Mother." Pansy said as she moved away from her mother. "I'll grab something from the Leaky on my way home."

"Oh yes go to the pub. Live up to your reputation then." Pansy eyes grew as she stared at her father. "Oh you don't think I haven't heard about you being the Slytherin Slut!"

"EMERITUS!" Veronica shouted. Pansy just stared in horror at her Father. Her mother came over to comfort her.

"No!" Emeritus said as he stared at his wife. "Go on, leave this house at once Pansy!"

Pansy looked at her mother. Veronica looked at her daughter and shook her head. Pansy had a look of pleading. It had no effect. She wiped her eyes, turned and left the study. She almost knocked over Winston as she ran towards the front door of the castle. She grabbed her cloak and ran as fast as she could towards the gates. When she reached them she apparated away.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pansy disapparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Tears were flowing as she walked into the pub. She was in such a haze that she almost walked into an oddly dressed Wizard.

"Whoa easy there gorgeous." The Wizard said in an American accent. He noticed she was crying. "You alright there?"

"Excuse me, I have…" Pansy said as she walked past him towards the bar. She walked up to Tom and to ask for a drink. Tom poured her a double of Fire Whisky. She took the shot in one gulp and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the smiling face of Theodore "Teddy" Nott. She just threw her arms around him in a fierce embrace and let the tears flow.

"Pansy? What is it?" Teddy asked. He was dressed in blue dressed robes. His blonde hair was slicked back. He pulled Pansy out of the embrace to look at her.

"I...my...father." Pansy stammered. The tears flowed heavily now.

Teddy gave her a smile. "Come let's go to your flat. Penelope is out of town for the night. I'll take care of you."

Pansy looked at Teddy and just nodded. Thinking to herself my life is in shambles.


	11. Chapter 10-Pheonix Assemble!

**Chapter 10 - Phoenix Assemble**

Pansy rolled over to see Teddy getting dressed. She sat up and stretched, then pulled the sheet over to cover herself. "Hey" She said as she looked at Teddy. Teddy turned around and smiled.

"Last night was amazing. You were pretty aggressive, you must have really been upset." Teddy said as he was buttoning up his shirt. He then sat on the side of her queen size bed to put on his socks and shoes. They had went back to Pansy's flat in a Wizarding area in north London. Pansy was hoping to talk, but the young Theodore Nott had other ideas.

Pansy then put her arms around his shoulders and hugged his back. "I was, I had a row with my parents and…." Pansy began to explain.

"I'm gonna have to stop you there." Teddy said as he detached Pansy from his back and stood to finish putting on his robes. "I have to go and I don't have time to talk."

"Oh," Pansy said sadly. As she pouted and sat back down on her heels. "I thought we could go and get breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Teddy scoffed. "Breakfast? I'm engaged to be married. I can't be seen having breakfast with you. You know how important my family is. I can't afford the scandal." Teddy said. Pansy's eyes glassed over and she began to shed tears. "Look you know this is just sex. You knew that at the beginning. It cannot be anything more than that. Maybe at one time it could or would have been more. I do care about you." Teddy then wiped away a single tear with his hand. Pansy put her hand over his and tried to hold it on her face. He then promptly removed his hand. "I have to go." He then Apparated away. Pansy then began to cry. She then grabbed a pillow and put it up to her face and screamed as loud as she could.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Ministry was its usual frantic display of organized chaos. Ministry employees were walking to and fro, heading towards the lifts and various offices. Interdepartmental memos whizzed to and fro. Pansy was just passing through security. She normally would head towards the east lifts and take them down to the Department of Mysteries, but today was different. Today she decided to start something new, something that might just begin to help the Wizarding World. She just wished her family would understand and realized how wrong their old way thinking was, like she had. She began towards the north lifts. The only information she was given on where this meeting was going to take place was a small bit of parchment with the room number on it that Harry had given her after his pitch. She had said she needed to think about it, so he handed her the parchment that was charmed to only reveal once she decided to join. All she had to do was touch it once she was pure of heart and ready to join. She had reached the lifts and stepped inside the golden box. There were about 5 other people in the lift. The doors closed and the lift began to rise.

The lift got to the third floor and opened. Pansy hurriedly stepped out and headed towards her destination. She looked down at the parchment and read the room number again 349. She walked down the white walled hallway. Each door was painted green with gold plates with the room numbers etched on them. She finally reached the door that read 349. She also noticed it was designated for a caretaker closet. She looked at her parchment one last time and sure enough it read 349. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She then grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to begin her new future.

She then entered the modest room. There were tables pushed together to form a U shape. There was a podium at the front of the room. Behind the tables in the back was a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been in use for years. She first noticed Dean and Seamus at the end of the table farthest from the door but, facing it. They both wore the standard black Auror robes. They were talking and laughing with each other. They looked up as she entered and had a very surprised look on their face. She also notice Luna Lovegood and a another male wizard she didn't recognize sitting at the table closest to the door but their backs to her. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice her come in. Luna was dressed in her normal attire and of course her butterbeer capped necklace. Rolf was dressed all in grey including his robes. On the back table was a wizard that looked familiar but she could not quite place him. He was oddly dressed she thought. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a name she never heard of, Bruce Springsteen. His jean covered legs wear propped up on the table wearing a pair of black Chuck Taylor sneakers. He had a black leather jacket hanging off the back of the chair. He was reading a odd magazine with colorful images on it. The name on the magazine said Avengers. He looked up and looked her directly in the eye.

"Hey gorgeous." was all he said. Then it hit her. 'The guy from the bar' she thought to herself. She was about to respond when she heard Seamus yell. At that Luna and Rolf looked at her.

"Oui what the fookin' hell you doing here?" Seamus asked. "Surely the Death Eaters anonymous meeting is in another room."

"Im...I'm." Pansy stammered as her face went flush.

"Your what?" Seamus demanded. "What's wrong dark magic got your tongue?"

"Seamus...come on mate." Dean tried to intervene.

"NO FOOK THAT!" Seamus yelled as he stood up and advanced on Pansy. Dean tried to grab his arm, but Seamus yanked it from his grip. He was walking around the desks towards her.

Just then Gabe stood up to block Seamus. "Dude, C'mon man." Gabe said. "I'm sure she's got a good reason to be here, Irish."

Seamus looked at Gabe. "What do you know about it Yank, you weren't here, you don't know what they did. What she did to torture younger students." At that Pansy looked down at the floor. "Yea the whole lot of those damn Slytherins, enjoyed it they did!" Seamus then tried to get around to her, but Gabe wasn't having it.

Just then Rolf went to stand, he felt a small petite hand on his elbow. He looked down towards Luna. She shook her head. "Seamus needs to let this out." Rolf looked at the heated exchange and then nodded acknowledgment to Luna and sat back down.

"Your right Irish I wasn't here, but that still doesn't mean I' gonna let you go after a woman. Regardless if she's guilty or not." Gabe said as he looked over his shoulder at Pansy.

Dean came up behind Seamus. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Seamus rounded on Dean. "Mate I love you like a brother, but if you don't back off I'll knock ya on yer arse!"

"Look I'm leaving!" Pansy said as she walked towards the door and ran right into Harry and Hermione. Then her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she noticed Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and Percy standing behind them.

"I hope your not, Pansy." Harry said. He then looked at Seamus, Dean, and Gabe. "Pansy please take a seat and the rest of you lot too. Seamus can you calm down enough to hear what I have to say?"

Seamus glared at Pansy and then look towards Harry and nodded. "Aye." Seamus then took his seat next to Dean, he stilled glared at Pansy. Harry then walked to the front of the room and stood in front of the podium. Kingsley came and stood next him and Hermione took a seat next to Luna and Rolf. Mr. Weasley and Percy stood against the wall by the door. Harry then took a deep breath and look toward his audience. "So there's no secret why I've asked you here today. You lot have been tasked to be the first defense in defending our world."

Harry then looked at each one of the members before he started his speech again. "Each on of you has been carefully picked for your experience and skills. Some of you I know quite well and some I've just recently met. The Minister, Hermione and I selected each one you to help us with this endeavor." Harry cleared his throat and continued.

"Most if not all may think that we experiencing peace. All of the Death Eaters locked safely away in Azkaban, no more Dementors loose. It is true that evil has slowed down, but we have recently been made aware of a dangerous situation that not only threatens us but the Muggle world as well." Harry looked at Kingsley. Kingsley nodded to him to continue.

"Last week the Minister got a tip from the muggle government that dark wizards may have stolen some weapons. The Minister contacted department head Gawain Robards to follow up and investigate. He assigned Collette Badeau to the task." Harry took a deep breath and regained his composure. "She followed her lead to a warehouse by the docks in London an..and that was were she was killed." That last part was kept confidential, the circumstances of Collette's death. As expected there was a collective gasp at that last admission. Harry then continued. "We've investigated the warehouse and have determined what was stolen was there."

Gabriel raised his hand. "Um chief, what kind of weapons were stolen?" Everyone turned and looked at Gabe and then Harry. "Everyone this is Gabriel McFarland he is American if you couldn't tell." Harry smirked. "Well according the Muggle Government they have stolen...erm" Harry looked down at his files. "PE-4 plastic explosives and devices to launch what Muggles called missiles."

"Blimey, Harry them Death Eaters have missiles?" Seamus asked as he shot a nasty look to Pansy, who shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I never said they were Death Eaters Seamus." Harry answered. "But, yes they have missiles."

"What are missiles?" asked Rolf.

"Missiles are explosive rockets that blow things up on impact." Seamus spoke up. "There right nasty loud destructive things."

"Well Lucky Charms, that's one way to describe them." Gabe said. "What kind of missiles?"

Harry looked down at his file again. "VX rockets." Arthur piped up. Everyone in the room looked at him. "I remembered the first briefing." Arthur said.

"Wait a minute, VX, as in VX poison gas?" Gabe asked shocked has he took his legs off the table and sat up straight and took off his hat and put it on the table. Now it was his turn for everyone to stare at him with shocked expressions. "Your telling me that there are evil dark wizards out there with stockpile of...wait how many do they have?" Harry looked at Gabe. "They have twelve rockets" Gabe pailed.

"Twelve rockets? They have twelve friggin VX poison gas rockets?" Gabe just stared at Harry.

"What's VX poison gas?" Dean asked Seamus. Seamus just stared at Gabe and shrugged his shoulders. Pansy looked at Gabe, in fact everyone was looking at Gabe. Gabe looked at everyone and then spoke up. "VX gas is one of the worst things ever invented. It is a horrible weapon and there are international laws against its use. Countries like England, and the United States have stockpiles of them because they are so difficult and dangerous to destroy so it's safer to keep them hidden."

"Well it seems they didn't do a good enough of a job of that." Luna said.

"No they didn't." Gabe responded.

Hermione stood up. "How do you know so much about this Mr. Mcfarland?"

"I'm uh, fascinated with No Maj weaponry and just call me Gabe please." He rubbed his eyes and let out a deep breath. Gabe sat there and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No wonder every case was put on the backburner."

"No Maj?" Pansy asked. Kingsley spoke up. "It's the American term for Muggles. No Maj as in No Magic."

"Yeah those people you hate Parkinson." Seamus spoke out again. "Muggles, No Maj, whatever you probably know the people who stole the weapons."

Pansy closed her eyes. "I am not associated with those people nor is my family, we were proven innocent."

"That's a load of shite!" Seamus yelled as he stood up. "You tricked or…."

"Enough!" Kingsley shouted. Everyone froze. "This is serious business. There is no time for this. Now Mr. Weasley, Percy and myself will leave you to it Harry. The rest of the briefing is yours. Get them in line!" and with that they left the room.

Harry then turned to his new team, well if you want to call it that. "Seamus sit down." Seamus started to say something. "Now!" Harry said as he slammed his hand on the podium. "Now in two days time we are going to begin training. The Weasley's have been gracious enough to allow us to train on their property. We will be put through the ringer. I have no idea what will be in store for us. As a matter of fact a Squib who is in the Muggle Army is going to be training us. He will be teaching us to become a team. Now I want to know who is going to help me with this and who wants to go. Keep in mind if you decide your a part of this thing, then your in. You need to decide right now." Harry looked at everyone.

"Ok, Hermione?" Hermione looked at Harry already knowing he knew but understood the symbolism. "Yes Harry I'm in."

"Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood our Magizoologists?" Luna and Rolf looked at each other. "Of course Harry." Luna said dreamily. "And Rolf is in too." Rolf looked at Luna who was staring at him. ' _How can I deny her eyes.'_ "Y-y-yes I'm in as well." Rolf stammered.

"Pansy?" Harry asked. "I desperately need a Unspeakable." Pansy chanced a look at Seamus, who just had a icy cool look to her. "She then looked at Gabe who was smiling to her and gave her a slight nod. "I will help you." Pansy said as she stared at her black boots.

"Seamus and I are in as well, Harry." Dean said as he put a hand on Seamus's shoulder. "Aye" Seamus added.

"Alright then, there we have it." Harry said. "You have two days to get your things together before reporting to the Weasley's at 5:00 P.M. the day after tomorrow. We will have a meal and then a good night sleep before training starts. Be prepared I stress that. It will not be easy and it will be strenuous. We will train for three weeks straight before we move to pour new headquarters which in time should be finished. Any questions?" Harry asked. "No, then welcome to Phoenix Division!"


End file.
